Haciendo lo correcto
by SmilexMe
Summary: El dinero lo es todo para una familia, pero ¿de que sirve el dinero, los viajes y los caprichos si no eres feliz? ¿de que sirve todo eso, si la única heredera de la familia Hinamori, sólo quiere ser feliz? Amuto
1. Conociendonos

Hola (: , volvi con un nuevo fanfiction, el otro que comenzo no pude terminarlo pero les prometo que este les encantara, aquí Amu no tiene a su hermana e Ikuto no es tan pervertido.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

[¿De qué vale seguir llorando?] – me pregunté a mi misma y me sequé las lágrimas-

[No cambiaras nada con eso ] – seguí pensando.  
>Me levanté lentamente de la arena, con la cabeza gacha comencé a caminar por la solitaria playa, escuchaba el romper de las olas y el cálido sol me abrigaba. Cuanto amo venir aquí, lejos de las preocupaciones, del refinamiento y de mis padres, cualquier chica estaría feliz de tener unos padres como los míos, este no es mi caso. Seguí caminando lentamente, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.<p>

-HASTA CUANDO TENGO QUE DECIRTELO UTAU- gritó un chico, la niña lloraba.  
>-yo…yoo.. Lo sientoIkuto- dijo ella entre llantos<br>-'Lo siento Ikuto' – la imitó él- CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE NO DEBES ESCAPARTE – seguía retándola, solo observé aquella escena, supongo que eran hermanos, ya que la niña debía tener unos 12 O 13 años y a él no le alcanzaba la edad para ser su padre.- ME TIENES HARTO! ¿NO TE VASTA CON QUE EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE TE SAQUE A PASEAR O A VECES A LA PLAYA? VEO QUE NO E INSISTES EN ESCAPARTE  
>-Hey! – él me miró- deja de hablarle así, es sólo una niña- le dije calmadamente.<br>-perdon? – dijo él extrañado - ¿te conozco?  
>-no..pe- me interrumpió.<br>-okeeey, no te conozco así que no te metas, este problema es entre ella y yo – su tono era bastante molesto.  
>-tu nunca tuviste amigos? Nunca te gustó divertirte? Nunca te gustó salir? Obviamente que sí, déjala es casi una adolescente y por lo que veo no la dejas hacer nada- insistí, pero al no recibir respuesta de él, seguí mi camino, debía llegar a mi casa antes de las 3 , ya que mi madre se enfurecía si es que yo no almorzaba con ellos.<br>-oye – tomó mi brazo, lo miré- lo siento – sonrió  
>-no te molestes- le dije- tienes razón, no tengo porqué meterme en asuntos familiares.<br>-no es eso, solo que…-  
>-solo que Ikuto no tiene nada más que hacer que joderme la vida-dijo la chica y salió corriendo.<br>-UTAU…-  
>-déjala, de seguro quiere estar sola- le guiñé el ojo al chico y seguí caminando rápidamente.<br>-Soy Ikuto dijo agitado al llegar al lado mío-  
>-Soy Amu un gusto – le sonreí<br>-disculpa lo de recién, solo que Utau me tiene fuera de mis casillas – se quejó  
>-¿por qué? Por querer salir? – insistí – déjala, no quiero que viva su pre adolescencia como la viví yo – seguí caminando.<br>-eee bueno - hizo una mueca con su boca- cuántos años tienes? –  
>-17 &amp; tu? – respondí<br>-pronto cumpliré 19- sonrió  
>-aa que bueno – paré de caminar y lo miré -¿sabes? voy apurada-besé su mejilla- un gusto conocerte<br>-nos volveremos a ver? – me miró con un brillo en sus ojos  
>-yo creo - sonreí y seguí mi camino. Me dirigí hacia la plaza central del balneario y busqué un taxi, me subí y me dirigí hacia mi casa, antes de bajarme pagué.<p>

-señorita Amu – dijo Angie , la nana.-la están esperando en el comedor  
>-bueno - sonreí, fui al baño a lavar mis manos y me dirigí hacia el comedor- buenas tardes familia.<br>-buenas tardes hija, espero que para mañana llegues más temprano- dijo mi mamá.  
>-lo importante es que estoy aquí ¿no? – probé la comida.<br>-claro – dijo mi padre- pero no olvides que tienes compromisos con la familia.  
>-está bien – contesté de mala gana<br>-aaa – pensó – no olvides que para la noche tenemos una cena en el restaurant favorito de tu mamá – dijo mi papá-  
>-Anda con algo decente por favor- dijo mi mamá<br>-no te preocupes, sé vestirme.  
>-no se nota- dijo ella de mala gana, la ignoré y seguí almorzando.<p>

Terminé de almorzar en silencio, casi nunca hablamos en las comidas, ya que mi madre siempre anda de mal humor, yo sólo la ignoro. Bueno, la verdad es que me encantaría poder desaparecer en algunos momentos, o quizás haber nacido en otra familia, pero lamentablemente vivo en una vida de MENTIRAS, la felicidad no se compra con dinero ni con regalos, se gana con hechos.  
>Subí a mi dormitorio, mi familia y yo no vivimos aquí en Bahía Inglesa, sólo estamos de vacaciones por el verano, yaque tenemos casa aquí.<br>Llegamos hace 1 semana y todo ha estado bastante aburrido, no tengo 'amigas' acá, ya que todas mis amigas se fueron de vacaciones a distintos lados, pero no me hago problemas.  
>Me recosté en la cama y de a poco fui cerrando mis ojos hasta quedarme completamente dormida. Desperté por la desagradable voz de mi mamá, me decía que debía alistarme, ya que eran las 7 y debía estar lista a las 9 y media.<br>Me levanté de la cómoda cama, entré a mi baño privado y me bañé lentamente, luego de secar mi cuerpo decidí ponerme un vestido de color morado el cual me quedaba perfecto.  
>-Te ves hermosa- dijo mi papá- pero debemos irnos, tenemos reservas.<br>-okey – le contesté y salí de la casa, me subí al auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurant que quedaba cerca de la playa, entramos y quedé sorprendida por la vista de verdad me gustó mucho. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas que tenían la mejor vista al mar, un rato después un chico, bastante joven nos atendió.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Ikuto- en ese momento lo miré, él me miró pero no me tomó en cuenta- estoy aquí para ayudarlos, aquí está la carta, cuando decidan, me llaman- nos pasó unos libritos con los menús y se retiró.  
>Elegí sólo una ensalada, la verdad es que no tenía apetito, me quedé mirando el mar, esas olas que chocaban contra las rocas me encantaban, eran tan libres y podían hacer lo que quisieran.<p>

-aash que ordinario ese tipo- dijo mi madre cuando Ikuto se iba retirando, me di cuenta que la escuchó  
>-por el contrario, yo lo encontré bastante educado – lo defendí<br>-lo que digas Amu-me respondió

Seguí perdida en el exquisito resonar de las olas al chocar, hasta que Ikuto trajo nuestras ordenes hacia la mesa y se retiró. Comí en silencio, siempre es así, ya que no encuentro tema coherente que hablar con mi mamá. Me quedé pensando en ese chico, en las circunstancias en que lo conocí, quizás no somos amigos ni nada pero se me hizo muy simpático hablar con él.

-permiso, iré al baño – delicadamente me paré de la mesa y busqué donde se encontraba el baño, no supe donde era, alguien estaba de espaldas y decidí preguntarle a esa persona- Disculpe- él se dio vuelta- ooh Ikuto ¿Cómo estás?  
>-mejor ahora que te veo- contestó con una sonrisa.<br>-gra…-estaba completamente sonrojada- ¿Dónde esta el baño?- trate de cambiar de tema  
>-en el fondo del pasillo hay un cartel - sonrió – allí es, si te pierdes no dudes en llamarme<br>-gra..gra..cias de nuevo - me di vuelta y todavía sonrojada volví a mirarlo- ¿ a qué hora sales ?  
>-¿por qué preguntas eso? – se acercó más a mí.<br>-yo… solo quiero conocerte- conteste nerviosa.  
>-No creo que a ellos- miró a mis padres que comían a gusto- les agrade que me conozcas.<br>-¿Sabes? No me importa lo que digan ellos- miré hacia allá- si quiero conocerte es mí problema, no de mis papás.  
>-Una chica de sociedad no tiene porqué juntarse con un chico pobre.<br>-¿pobre? Pobres son las personas que viven en campamentos, Ikuto. Además no me importa si eres multimillonario o si eres 'pobre', sólo me importa hacerme de algún amigo aquí en este lugar asqueroso – seguí en dirección al baño, entré y me miré al espejo .  
>¿De verdad esta es la Amu que yo debería ser? ¿Una chica refinada y con buenos modales, que ni siquiera tiene vida social? No, está definitivamente es la Amu que yo quiero ser, sólo quiero divertirme, sabes un rato lo que es ser verdaderamente feliz, nada más. Apliqué un poco de brillo labial en mis labios y volví a la mesa.<p>

-¿Te acuerdas de Javier? – dijo mi papá  
>-claro – sonreí<br>-Con sus padres acordamos una cita contigo, te encantará – guiñó su ojo izquierdo  
>-¿cita? – dije incrédula<br>-claro, ni creas que no te casarás antes de los 19  
>-¡mamá! – dije a regañadientes- tengo adolescencia, vida , si no sabías.<br>-¿nos importa? Debes asegurar tu futuro, amor- me contestó ella, me enfurecí, no puedo creer que por asegurar SUS billeteras quieran casarme con un chico que con suerte he visto 2 veces, también tengo opiniones y sentimientos, que no están siendo respetados.  
>Me paré de la mesa enojada, ellos sólo me miraron , no me importó y me retiré del lugar, después de Salir decidí caminar, a pesar de que fueran las 11 de la noche no hacía frío y estaba agradable como para estar al aire libre.<br>Me senté afuera de la entrada de una casa, había una pequeña escalera y ya estaba cansada, además mis pies me dolían enormemente, así que me saqué los tacos y me quedé allí un rato.

-¿Tú? – levanté mi mirada.  
>-¿Ikuto? – ohh vaya, este chico se me aparece hasta en la sopa, reí en mi mente. Bueno se ve buena persona, pensé. -yooo, yoo no sabía que vivías aquí.<br>-'Que estás de vacaciones aquí'- rió- vivo en el Sur de California- puso la llave en la cerradura. - ¿quieres pasar o es muy poco para ti?  
>-¿vas a seguir con eso?<br>-pero Amu mirate – me miró de pies a cabeza- no crees que es un poco 'descabellado' estar hablando con un chico que ni siquiera tiene casa propia – reí.  
>-no seas así – puse un pie en la casa y él me miró- tranquilo, esto es mucho mejor que mi hotel cinco estrellas- reimos ambos.<br>La casa era bastante linda, me pareció acogedora en todo sentido, en las paredes habían cuadros de distintos niños, ví unas de Ikuto que me enternecieron ¿ven? No lo conozco ni hace un día y ya me cae bien y hasta nos reimos juntos. Pero algo no me gusta, que me trate 'especial' si se podría decir sólo porque tengo más dinero que él ¿eso importa? A mí no me importa, por mí viviría en Zambia y aún así sería más feliz que acá.  
>-siéntate- dijo al ver que estaba parada. –<br>-vaya – suspiré- que linda casa - sonreí  
>-gracias junto con mi familia no queremos perder este terreno por nada del mundo, es como si fuera uno más de la familia.<br>-claro - miré el reloj, eran las 13:42 de la madrugada. – ¿tan tarde sales?  
>-bueno, la gente normal tiene que hacer algo por conseguir dinero y más si es que quiere estudiar en una academia de música- se sentó al lado mío en el sillón.<br>-¿música? ¿Eres músico?  
>-algo así – tomó un violín que estaba a un lado del sillón y tocó algunas melodías.<p>

Aplaudí- tocas hermoso, te mereces estar en esa academia, creo –  
>-Las ganas y 'tocar' no son suficientes Amu, deberías saberlo.<br>-claro – hice una mueca con mi Boca, pensé- y tu hermanita?  
>-Utau?<br>-no se si tienes otra – reí  
>-debe estar durmiendo- miró la hora. – oh que tarde que es.<br>-si, creo que debo irme.  
>-¿te acompaño?- me dijo cordialmente, dejando su violin de lado.<br>-creo que hasta la plaza está bien.- sonreí  
>-¿no puede ser hasta tu casa o te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? – miró el piso<br>-nunca digas eso: - tomé su mano instintivamente, el me miró a los ojos – sólo que vivo muy lejos.  
>Sonrió, tomó un poleron y me lo prestó, ya que ahora si que hacía frío y yo andaba con vestido, me puse los tacos y salimos rumbo a la plaza central, que estaba como a 10 minutos. Llegamos allí y esperé a un taxi, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me subí al auto, para luego llegar a mi casa.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo estuvo? (: si estuvo bueno o mala por favor dejar un review, subiré un nuevo capitulo en dos días más<p>

Adios, Cuidense


	2. No sabes nada acerca de mi

Ola (: volvi como se los prometi , me alegro cuando vi ese review muchas gracias también a los que leyeron mi fic , bueno ojala les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>Al despertar decidí vestirme con una polera de tiras de color negro junto con una falda a cuadros de color roja. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé a tomar desayuno.<br>-Sus padres han salido – me dijo Angie- dijeron que no volverían hasta la noche  
>-bueno - entré a la cocina y me senté en la pequeña mesa que había allí. – Gracias- dije al tener mi desayuno al frente mío.<br>Comí lentamente, la verdad es que no tenía casi nada de hambre, después de eso dejé las cosas en el lavadero y fui a lavar mis dientes. Tomé mi celular y un poco de dinero, después de eso Salí de la casa.  
>Caminé sin pensarlo, siempre lo hago; camino donde me lleven mis pies. Llegue nuevamente a esa playa, la playa en que conocí a Ikuto mientras él retaba a su hermana.<br>Me senté en la arena y comencé a mirar el chocar de las Olas, la verdad es que no había nadie en tan inmensa playa

¿Será que es tiempo de cambiar?-Pensé- Bueno quizás ya no deba ser Amu, sino esa Amu.- reí por la estupidez que dije-  
>Miré hacia un lado y vi a un chico, su cabellera era de color zafiro y usaba lentes negros, pasó las manos por sus ojos creo que estaba llorando, luego de eso se sacó su polera y fue corriendo hacia el mar, se sumergió por un largo rato hasta que salió a flote. Lo observé por mucho tiempo, hasta que creo que le dio frió y se fue a secar con su toalla.<p>

Miré el reloj de mi celular y vi que eran las 2 de la tarde, no tenía hambre, pero aún así decidí irme de aquel lugar, pasé con la cabeza gacha por delante del chico que se había estado bañando, algo me detuvo.

-¿tu no piensas saludar? – tomó mi brazo y besó lentamente mi mejilla izquierda y sonrió.  
>-ooh, no te había visto-conteste un poco sonrojada - ¿Cómo estás Ikuto?-<br>-bien -sonrió.- y tu? – se sentó nuevamente en la arena, lo imité y me senté al lado de él.  
>-como siempre - hice una mueca<br>-¿bien? –dijo en tono de duda.  
>-no - sonreí- pero no hay problemas – miré el mar.<br>-aa ok - silencio-Mañana tengo libre todo el día ¿salgamos?  
>-bueno – seguía sonrojada<br>-¿podría ser en la plaza?  
>-claro- respondí - ¿ A qué hora tienes que ir a trabajar?<br>-Lunes, martes, jueves, viernes, entro a las 5 de la tarde. – Pausó- miércoles y domingo tengo libre y los sábados entro a las 11 de la mañana-  
>-aa ok - sonreí, él también hizo lo mismo - ¿por qué tan solo?<br>-¿solo?  
>-si solo, nunca te veo con nadie ¿tienes novia?<br>-¿novia?  
>-¿vas a repetir todo lo que te pregunte?<br>-no - rió- no tengo novia, la verdad es que terminamos hace más de 2 meses. Supongo que tu si tienes.- me sonrojé  
>-no - sonreí- ¿crees que me importaría ser novia de esos tontos?- apunté a la dirección en que se encontraba el condominio en que estaba mi casa.- ni un poco- él rió<br>-¿no? Amu se nota que estás rodeada de todos esos chicos , obviamente algún día te tendrá que gustar alguien 'así' , no creo que te vayas a quedar sola toda tu vida-  
>-¿Quizás? bueno, no sé- me paré de la arena – Quiero irme-él se paró también<br>-¿vamos? Tengo que llegar a casa temprano, debo bañarme y comer, para después irme a trabajar.  
>-ooh ¿crees que juntarás todo el dinero para entrar a la academia? –<br>-¿academia? No se que no puedo ir a esa academia, es demasiado cara. Prefiero aportarle el dinero a mi mamá para que podamos mantener la casa.  
>- okeei.<br>-jamás lo entenderás…-Seguimos caminando en silencio, quizás se molestó por lo que le pregunté ¿pero qué? No tengo ni la menor intención de 'humillarlo' o hacer que se sienta mal, por el contrario; me encantaría poder ayudarlo de alguna forma, más que mal ir a esa academia es su sueño y nadie se lo puede impedir, menos la falta de dinero evidente que tiene su familia.

-no quiero que te enojes.- le dije después de un rato, estábamos llegando al inicio de la playa  
>-no estoy enojado, es solo que… - dejó de caminar y suspiró- esto es difícil, Amu. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana, velar porque tenga ropa, alimento y una buena educación, todo el sueldo de mi mamá es prácticamente para pagar todas las cuentas y ¿crees que podemos darnos lujos? Nunca. Pero no sé porqué te digo esto, tú has vivido siempre en las mejores de las vidas…- lo interrumpí.<br>-''¿Las mejores de las vidas?'' , no sabes ni un poco de mí Ikuto, no he vivido una 'vida perfecta', me podrán dar todas las cosas que quiero pero ¿eso hace la felicidad? No, y tienes que tenerlo más que claro. Por lo menos tu familia es linda, se quieren y eso se nota, no como la familia que tengo yo, ni siquiera toman en cuenta mi opinión. ¿Sabes? Quieren casarme ¿entiendes tal aberración? – Suspiré- ni uno de los dos podrá entender la vida del otro si no lo conoces.

Lo miré por última vez y seguí caminando a rápidos pasos, llegué hasta unos locales que estaba cerca y me senté en una silla. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no sé porqué lloro ¿por mi infelicidad, quizás? Si, es por eso. Sequé mis lágrimas luego de eso y me paré nuevamente para caminar hasta la casa. ¿Qué digo? La casa no, quiero ir a otro lado y olvidarle del puto mundo sólo una vez. Decidí ir al bosque, quedaba a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia de la casa, pero no me hice problemas, amo caminar.

Llegué a mi destino, aspirar ese olor a pino viejo es increíble, hace demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan 'libre' si se podría decir. Me senté en un tronco que estaba por allí y le puse 'play' a la música y me concentré escuchándola.

'I WANT TO BREAK FREE  
>I WANT TO BREAK FREE,<br>I WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIES,  
>YOU´RE SO SELF SATISFIED, I DON´T NEED YOU<br>I´VE WANT TO BREAK FREE  
>GOD KNOWS, GOD KNOWS I WANT TO BREAK FREE<br>I´VE FALLEN IN LOVE  
>I´VE FALLEN IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME,<br>AND THIS TIME I KNOW IT´S FOR REAL  
>I´VE FALLEN IN LOVE<br>GOD KNOWS, GOD KNOWS I´VE FALLEN IN LOVE'

Estaba demaciado emocionada escuchándola hasta que sentí un fuerte mareo y tuve que sentarme de golpe, antes de que cayera al suelo.  
>¿Qué me pasa? ¿Será donde no he comido? , si eso es, no podría ser nada más. Ví nuevamente el reloj y marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde. Decidí irme del lugar y salí caminando, como media hora después ya estaba en la plaza de la ciudad, pasé al primer minimarket que encontré abierto y me compré un paquete de papas fritas, las abrí con ansias y mes las fui caminando hasta mi casa, Angie me abrió, entré, me lavé las manos y fui a almorzar. Después de comer fui a lavarme los dientes y decidí salir a la terraza un rato, en eso recibí una llamada telefónica.<p>

-¿Alo? – dije  
>-Amu!<br>-¿Cómo tienes mi número? – contesté enojada.  
>-¿no recuerdas que anoche mientras caminábamos hacia la plaza me lo diste?-<br>- aa si ¿Qué quieres?  
>-sólo quería disculparme.- dijo en tono triste<br>-no es necesario, me quedó perfectamente claro que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, sólo por el hecho que no soy de la misma clase social que tú. Está bien, ni siquiera éramos amigos, te conocí ayer no más. –  
>-no, no es eso. – Suspiró- obviamente quiero conocerte y eso, pero es muy difícil conversar sabiendo que tú nunca has vivido las cosas que te podría contar ¿entiendes?<br>-En la vida para eso estamos, para aprender -  
>-bueno, pero ¿me disculpas? En serio quiero saber más de ti y que podamos ser amigos y eso - respondió en tono entusiasmado.<br>Reí – bueno, solo necesito que me prometas una cosa.  
>-la que sea-<br>-promete que nunca más en este verano me tratarás diferente sólo por lo que soy, cuando me conozcas mejor te darás cuenta que ni siquiera me comporto como una malcriada.  
>-Te lo prometo, y además me había quedado más que claro con esas palabras que me dijiste en la playa Amu, tengo que irme a trabajar, acuérdate que mañana saldremos. Si no llego muy tarde quizás te llame en la noche.<br>-bueno que te vaya bien, cuídate.  
>-tu también- cortó.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bueno o malo? :)<p>

dejen sus reviews plis , lo arregle para que TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS puedan poner lo que piensan sobre mi fic

Adios


	3. Un gran día

Ola :), de verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, es solo que tenia muchas tareas y pruebas

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>AMU POV.<p>

Me quedé recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo, pensando en nada cuando siento que tocan el timbre, Angie gritó ''Ya voy'', pero igual quise bajar a ver quién era.

-¿Saaya? – dije incrédula, con ella nunca nos llevamos bien, es más, ella es igual a todos estos tarados; materialista.  
>-Amu ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo -<br>-Bien ¿Y tú?  
>-genial - se sentó en el sillón<br>-¿yaaa? Y a qué vienes? - dije cortante.  
>-quería invitarte a la playa, es que veo que nunca sales y debes aburrirte ¿Qué dices? Vamos-<br>-bueno - acepté, no quería estar más aburrida - ¿a qué hora?  
>-Te espero a que te cambies de ropa, porque ya estamos todos listos<br>-¿Quiénes van?  
>-Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, yo y algunos más pero no recuerdo bien -<br>-a ok, espérame.  
>Subí rápidamente las escaleras y saqué un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco, la parte de arriba era con puntos y la de abajo también, me coloque un vestido de color celeste encima junto unas chalas bajas. Tomé mi bolso con el bronceador, mi celular y dinero para luego bajar y verla pegada en su celular.<p>

-¿Saaya? – No me prestó atención - ¿Saaya? – tampoco- SAAYA – le grité  
>-¿aah? ¡Aaa! Amu ¿estás lista? –<br>-claro - sonreí , se paró del sillón y salimos rumbo a su casa. Saludé a los chicos, ellos eran mis compañeros de colegio, la verdad es que siempre los papás van al mismo lugar de vacaciones por algunas semanas, pero no me junto con ellos, insisto; me carga la gente así. Caminamos hacia la playa, al llegar estiramos nuestras toallas, me puse bronceador y me senté en la toalla a escuchar música, mientras los demás se arreglaban.

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Tadase  
>-Bien - sonreí – ¿tu?<br>-bien mejor ahora que te veo – por alguno razón recordé a Ikuto, esperen ¿YO? Pensando en Ikuto, ni siquiera lo conozco desde hace mucho.  
>- emms bueno -<br>-¿vamos a bañarnos? Hace calor - dijo Rima  
>-bueno vamos – acepté para evadir a Tadase .<br>Al principio sentí que se me congelaban los huesos pero después se me quitó y me sentí más a gusto en el mar, de apoco fui metiéndome hasta quedar completamente mojada. Estuvimos molestando un rato con Rima, la verdad es que ella es demasiado simpática, creo que ya no me cae tan mal , luego se metió Saaya y Nagihiko, estuvimos como media hora en el mar , hasta que nos dio frío y fuimos a la arena para entrar en calor.  
>Estuve toda la tarde con los chicos, me cayeron muy bien, tomamos helados y un rato después, como a las 8 de la noche nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras casas.<p>

-Señorita Amu – dijo Angie entrando a mi dormitorio, estaba secando mi pelo después de bañarme  
>-¿Qué pasó Angie?<br>-Sus padres no llegarán en 4 días  
>-¿QUEE? – Dije<br>-eso avisaron, les salió un trabajo importantísimo en Panamá.-  
>-¿trabajo? Angie se fueron de vacaciones, pero ya no importa - sonreí – gracias –<br>-de nada, estaré abajo por si necesita algo- cerró la puerta.

Eran las 9 y media cuando nuevamente recibo una llamada.

-Amu  
>-¿Ikuto? ¿No estabas trabajando?<br>-sisi - rió – hoy salimos temprano  
>-aa que bueno - sonreí - ¿Cómo te fue?<br>-bien - silencio.- me preguntaba si es que querías salir un rato, no a una fiesta ni nada, sólo los dos, así conversamos un poco, nos conocemos más.  
>-bueno ¿Dónde nos juntamos?<br>-emms puedo ir a buscarte? Es que ya está oscuro y no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo.  
>-claro ¿te doy la dirección?<br>-obvio – rió- no soy adivino  
>-bueno es Calle Tres Oriente, 1175 (NOTA: la invente xD)<br>-ya, espérame como en 20 minutos estoy allí. –  
>-bueno, te espero - corté y busqué algo que ponerme, ya que me iba a poner pijama. Decidí un pantalón de jeans junto con una polera de color azul y encima una chaqueta negra. Arreglé mi cabello y ya estaba lista, cuando siento el timbre.<p>

-YOO VOOOY- grité y bajé, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él con la cabeza gacha. –Hola - besé su mejilla  
>-Hola -contesto<br>-pasa - pasó – Siéntate.  
>-bueno<br>-¿Qué pasa? – dije preocupada.  
>-tus padres ¿están?<br>-lkuto , no están pero ¿Qué hay con que estén? Si tu eres mi 'amigo' tendrán que aceptarte -  
>-jeje si ¿estás lista?<br>-si espera a que busque mi celular y vengo  
>-ok – Iuto se quedó sentado en el living, me eché un poco de perfume, tomé mi celular y un poco de dinero y bajé.<br>-listoo - sonreí  
>-bueno ¿vamos?<br>-ok -  
>Salimos de la casa y nadie decía nada, instintivamente tomamos nuestras manos, sentí algo increíble cuando eso pasó, no hice nada, al contrario, me gustó.<p>

-y ¿en qué trabaja tu mamá? – dije  
>-hace aseo en una empresa. – dijo serio<br>-aa ok ¿Dónde está ella ahora? –  
>-se quedó en casa, trabaja todos los días y no le han dado vacaciones todavía. – Silencio- ¿tus padres donde trabajan?<br>-¿es necesario decirlo?  
>-bueno yo creo, ambos debemos saber de los dos - me miró y sonrió- no importa Amu, sólo dilo<br>Reí – mi papá es dueño de…  
>-de..?<br>-es dueño en una empresa cosmetológica ; Nivea – él abrió a más no poder sus ojos – y mi mamá es la asesora de márqueting.  
>-a ok, no pareciera que fuese así<br>-¿por qué lo dices? – lo miré a los ojos.  
>-porque eres sencilla, nadie diría que eres hija de ellos a simple vista. Pareces una persona completamente distinta. -aaw gracias, pero ¿sabes? El dinero no hace a las personas – pensé- ¿y tu papá?<br>-prefiero no hablar de eso – dijo seriamente  
>-aa ok, disculpa- lo abrasé-<br>-no importa, no tenías porqué saber- Me quedé callada un rato.  
>-¿hace cuanto que no lo ves?<br>-¿Cómo sabes eso? – abrió sus ojos muy grande.  
>-lo suponí, a nadie le gustaría hablar de sus padres cuando están separados.<br>Suspiró – hace 9 meses – miró el suelo –pero no vale la pena hablar de él ¿sabes? Es un estúpido que no sabe la impresionante mujer que se pierde.  
>-lo sé – acaricié su espalda- también se que te afecta, pero las cosas pasan por algo, Dios quiso que eso ocurriera y si pasó es por alguna razón.<br>Me miró - ¿por qué eres tan linda? – Me sonrojé-  
>-emms no sé, me hicieron con mucho amor ¿quizás? – reímos.<p>

Seguimos conversando por un largo rato.  
>-se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero – lo miré- me encanta estar contigo, no sé, como no tengo verdaderos amigos acá, me siento muy solo a veces, pero contigo puedo ser sincero y sé que no me cuestionarás y me comprenderás todo -<br>-a mí también me gusta- contigo puedo ser tal como soy, exenta de reglas y refinamiento – reí - ¿puedes creerlo? En el lugar que menos pensé, encontré a una persona grandiosa.  
>-¿eso piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy grandioso? – levantó una ceja.<br>-si - sonreí – quizás mucho más.  
>-hermosa, eso pienso de ti; eres hermosa - dijo como a 2 centímetros de mí.<br>-aasí? – dije yo ahora levantando una ceja. –  
>-Si – se acercó más, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestros labios estaban que chocaban. -y mucho más pienso que eres Linda, simpática, un poco mal genio<br>-¿mal genio? Reí tu eres el enojón, el pesado, el señor 'nunca entenderás Amu, el…- en ese momento algo me interrumpió, fue el cálido beso que me estaba dando Ikuto. Sin pensarlo le seguí aquel acto, Ikuto sólo acariciaba mi mejilla y yo crucé mis brazos en su cuello, sentí que fue un momento ¿perfecto? Sí, eso creo, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía cierta conexión con alguien, ni mucho menos con una persona que conocí hace apenas 3 días.  
>Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero no alcancé a pronunciar ni una sola palabra cuando Ikuto nuevamente había hecho chocar nuestros labios.<p>

-Me encantas - me dio un pequeño beso  
>-y tú a mí – sonreí- tengo frío, Ikuto.<br>-tome- se sacó la chaqueta y me la puso-  
>-aaw, gracias, eres tan lindo<p>

- Es mi forma de ser, linda.  
>-entonces amo tu forma de ser. – Reí nuevamente- ¿vamos?<br>-¿Dónde?  
>-a comer papas fritas , yo invito – dije cordialmente<br>-no, yo las pagaré, tampoco soy tan pobre - reí  
>-ya vamos mejor –entrelazamos nuestras manos y fuimos a un local de comida chatarra, nos sentamos en el mesón y pedimos 2 porciones medianas de papas fritas, mientras las preparábamos fuimos a la plaza que estaba al frente Y me senté en un columpio, mientras Justin me empujaba para conseguir mayor altura.<br>-ya para- inisistí –Ikutoooooo– grité, toda la gente que estaba en el lugar me miró- Ikuto para vomitaré- en ese momento Ikuto tomó las cadenas del columpio y lo paró, menos mal, ya me estaba dando miedo. – Tonto – le pegué levemente en el brazo, él rió  
>-ya vamos, deben estar listas- nos acercamos al mesón y pedimos la orden, nos las entregaron y Ikuto pagó, y nos fuimos a sentar a la misma plaza, pero a unas mesitas que hay.<p>

-Como mañana íbamos a salir – dije tomando un sorbo de bebida- podríamos ir con tu hermanita - ¿con Utau? – casi se ahoga cuando le dije eso  
>-si con ella, ¿no piensas dejarla encerrada todo el verano?<br>-pff ella sale con sus amigas, Amu.  
>-pero aún así debes pasar tiempo con ella- insistí<br>-bueno, si eso quieres, saldremos con Utau, además tienes razón, debo pasar tiempo con ella – rodó los ojos , dejándolos blancos, reí-  
>-ajajaajajajajaj te ves jajajaja – volví a reir.<br>-mala  
>-si – volví a concentrarme comiendo las papas fritas. - ¿vamos a mi casa?<br>-¿a tu casa? – dijo sorprendido.  
>-si, mira no están mis papás y podríamos ver una película, además son recién las 10, es temprano - sonreí.<br>-bueno, vamos.  
>Tomamos lo que nos quedaba y nos fuimos comiendo en el camino, me encanta estar con él, lo conozco hace muy poco pero me siento cómoda cuando estamos juntos, siento que puedo ser yo misma y no la Amu que se ha comportado así delante de sus pares todo este tiempo.<p>

Legamos a mi casa, la nana ya estaba durmiendo, eso creo.  
>Buscamos una película que ver, vimos 'Más allá del cielo ', puse las palomitas en el microondas y una vez listas nos fuimos a sentar en el sillón.<br>Ikuto reía a carcajadas porque lloraba me decía que era tonto llorar por eso, sólo era una película. Entre besos, caricias y risas pasé el día, sin dudarlo fue un día sensacional.

* * *

><p>La pregunta de siempre xD ¿Como estuvo? acepto todos lo comentarios sean buenos o malos :)<p> 


	4. Conociendo a tu familia

Ola :), perdon por no actualizar antes :(, estuve demasiado ocupada , pero este jueves saldre de vacaciones, asi que estare mas tranquila y podre actualizar mas seguido

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

Espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Me desperté alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, bastante temprano, pensé. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Ikuto, quería saber a qué hora teníamos que juntarnos.

-¿Alo? – dije  
>-Hola – me contestó una niña<br>-¿se encontrará Ikuto?  
>-vaya, tú debes ser Amu, Ikuto no deja de hablar de ti- rió, yo me sonrojé- él está durmiendo, soy Utau<br>-Hola Utau ¿Cuándo despierte podrías decirle que lo llamé?  
>-por su puesto, ahora te dejo, debo levantarme – me dijo<br>-que estés bien, quizás después nos veamos.  
>-tu también, bye – cortó-<p>

Me paré de la cama y entré al baño, eché a correr el agua de la ducha y ya sin ropa me metí, duré como 20 minutos en la lluvia artificial, la verdad es que era demasiado relajante para mí. Después de secarme decidí vestirme con una falda de color blanca y una polera de tiras de color roja. Sequé un poco mi cabello y bajé a tomar desayuno, siempre estaba sola, aburrida a más no poder, mis padres juraban que me 'complacían' cuando estábamos juntos, pero prefiero estar sola que con ellos, hablando sólo de negocios. Ni siquiera podemos entablar una conversación, ya que siempre sacan el tema de 'Deberías casarte con este chico o con este otro'. No soporto la idea de que quieran que tenga un novio, sólo por el poder adquisitivo que pueda tener esa persona, ni siquiera se fijan en que si yo quiero o no.  
>Tomé desayuno lentamente, ya que me quedé viendo MTV Güik, dejé las cosas en el lavamanos y salí un rato al patio, la verdad es que no me he bañado ni un solo día en la piscina, que estupidez, la tengo toda a mi disposición y ni la ocupo.<p>

-¿Hola? – Dije contestando el teléfono- ¡hasta que despertaste!  
>-linda ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me contestó él.<br>-Bien más temprano que tú, veo- reí – y ¿tú?  
>-bien no podía esperar a que fuera hoy para estar contigo… y con Utau, obviamente.<br>-si ¿sabes donde podríamos ir?  
>-¿dónde? –Dijo él<br>-podríamos ir a la ballenera, no la conozco ¿tú la conoces?  
>-claro, fui con mi abuelo hace unos meses, te encantará.<br>-¿a qué hora nos juntamos? – Dije animada-  
>-en media hora, son las 11 y 30 y a las 12 paso por ti a tu casa - sonreí-<br>-bueno, te espero, acuérdate de tu hermana  
>-si, adiós nos vemos luego – cortó.<p>

Me quedé viendo televisión en el living, la verdad es que me encanta esta paz, me encanta estar sola y sentir que puedo ser yo misma. Sé que repito cada media hora esto, pero es que encuentro genial, que en ese 'remoto' lugar haya encontrado a una persona que con poco tiempo de conocerla, nos entendamos tan bien. Apagué el LED y fui al baño, lavé mis dientes y arreglé un poco mi cabello, fui a mi habitación y me apliqué perfume, luego de eso bajé a esperar a Ikuto y como a los 10 minutos sentí el timbre.

-Hola - él espontáneamente sonrió, le dí un pequeño beso en los labios y luego saludé a Utau - Hola linda - sonreí nuevamente.  
>-Hola Amu – sonrió – eres mucho más linda en persona – miré a Ikuto, él se sonrojo, ya que había quedado en evidencia que él habla mucho de mí.<br>-Bueno ¿vamos? – dijo para evadir el tema.  
>-Vamos - sonreí y salimos de la casa, cerré la puerta y nos fuimos caminando hasta 'La Ballenera' .Se preguntarán ¿qué es? Es un lugar en el que antiguamente arrastraban a las ballenas y procesaban todo lo que tenía que ver con ellas, hacía aceite, la carne, etc. Ahora es como un museo al aire libre, muy lindo por lo demás.<br>-¿Cuántos años tienes, Utau? – le pregunté cuando caminábamos.  
>-15 &amp; ¿tu? – dijo sonriente.<br>-17, ¿te aburres mucho acá?  
>-no - sonrió- salgo con unas amigas, vamos a la playa todos los días, espera… ¿lo dices por que el otro día peleamos con Ikuto? – Dijo ella<br>-si, por eso – lo miré y él sólo observaba nuestra conversación.  
>-no te preocupes, son típicas peleas de hermanos. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?<br>Bajé mi mirada y no contesté nada-  
>-¿Qué pasó Amu? ¿Te molestó lo que dijo Utau? – me preguntó Ikuto preocupado-<br>-no – tragué saliva- después hablamos de eso ¿sí? Además ya llegamos - cambié de tema al ver la boletería allí cerca.  
>-como quieras – buscó en sus bolsillos su billetera y la sacó.<br>-¿puedo pagar yo alguna vez? – Dije – no creo que seas de esa idea 'los hombres son los que pagan' – imité una voz ronca, todos reímos – Solo por hoy ¿Sí? – hice una carita tierna.  
>-bueno - sonrió y yo instintivamente lo abrasé-<br>-aaw – dijo Utau – no se gustan para nada- susurró, la escuchamos, pero hicimos caso omiso a lo que dijo. ¿De verdad me gustará Ikuto? No lo sé, es muy apresurado decir 'Ay! Me gusta', pero si me atrae y me gusta su personalidad, su forma de ser. En fin, pagué la entrada a la Ballenera y pasamos. Quedé completamente impresionada al ver las piezas arqueológicas que habían en el lugar, una vista inigualable de casi todas las playas del pequeño balneario y también había un muelle por el cual caminamos y llegamos al extremo-

-¿te gusta? – dijo Ikuto abrazando mi cintura, por detrás. –  
>-me encanta- me di media vuelta y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos- como tú – uups ¿eso dije? no era mi intención. Lentamente Ikuto se fue acercando a mí y nuestros labios volvieron a rosar, paré aquel beso ya que la pobre de Utau estaba toda solita .<p>

Seguimos recorriendo aquel lugar y decidimos subir al faro, era una gran subida, pero no nos hicimos problemas. Llegamos arriba como en 6 minutos, ya que no era para nada cansador, al estar arriba nos sentamos en una banca que había allí.

-Hermosa preciosa - dijo Ikuto, yo y Utau lo miramos -Utau ¿te gustó el lugar? – yo miré hacia otro lado.  
>-Obvio hermanito– respondió ella y se abrazaron<br>-¿Amu? – dijo él, estaba concentrada mirando el mar. -¿Amu? – No lo escuché verdaderamente.- Linda ¿te enojaste?  
>-¿qué? – dije al reaccionar.<br>-te estaba hablando y no me contestabas ¿te enojaste porque no te dije 'Hermosa preciosa '- rió.  
>-¿de qué hablas?<br>-celosa, celosa- dijo Utau  
>-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me hablabas, estaba viendo el mar, no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo – besé su mejilla.<br>-Que bueno, no soportaría enojarme contigo ni un segundo – se acercó más a mí.  
>-ya ¿vamos o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? – Dijo Utau, creo que ella era la celosa en todo este cuento, le hice caso y me paré de la banca tomando de la mano a Ikuto y bajamos.<br>Al llegar abajo recorrimos otra sala en la que había y decidimos salir de allí, ya que nos dio hambre, eran como las 2 de la tarde.

-¿Dónde quieren comer? – dijo Ikuto.  
>-por mí, donde sea – respondí.<br>-¿por qué no vamos a la casa y le presentas a Amu a los abuelos? – dijo Utau, el me miró.  
>-por mí no hay problema – le dije- me encantaría conocerlos, se nota que son grandes personas<br>-bueno, entonces vamos – dijo él y caminamos hacia 'Su' Casa.  
>Llegamos, a pesar que ya la conocía, me pareció muy linda, nuevamente, su abuela estaba en la cocina-<p>

-¿Abuela? – Dijo Ikuto  
>-estoy acá, hijo – respondió ella, Ikuto me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina<br>-abuela, ella es Amu– entré a la cocina y vi a una mujer mayor, pero para la edad que supongo que tiene, está en bastante buen estado. Me miró y me brindó una sonrisa.  
>-¿Amu? ¿Tú eres Amu? – Yo sólo sonreí- ¡eres muy linda! Ikuto debe estar orgulloso de tenerte a su lado – me sonrojé<br>-¿así? – dije y lo miré.  
>-Claro, habla a cada minuto de ti - sonrió.- Tu abuelo está en el patio- dijo dirigiéndose a Ikuto.<br>-bueno, lo iremos a ver. –dijo Ikuto y salimos de la cocina.  
>-¿así que hablas en todo momento de mí? – Lo miré, ahora él se sonrojó.- si tuviera con quien conversar, también hablaría mucho de ti – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en ese momento llegamos al patio.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Como estuvo? deje sus reviews :)<p>

Adios


	5. De bien a mal

Ola :) , he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews

Espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

-Estaba muy rica la comida- agradecí.  
>-gracias Amu, la verdad es que la cocina es mi pasión y me agrada que les guste - sonrió la mujer. - ¿Qué hicieron hoy? – Nos preguntó<br>-Con Utau y Amu fuimos a la ballenera, la verdad es que a ambas les encantó, nunca habían ido, además que es hermoso el lugar.  
>-claro, recuerdo cuando fuimos por primera vez con tu abuela- dijo el abuelo de Ikuto- fue una experiencia impresionante. – Tomó un poco de jugo – se que no es una gran cosa- me dijo – pero tiene una importante carga histórica, te aseguro que los extranjeros pagarían millones por estar allí.<br>-Estoy de acuerdo con usted – respondí – pero créame que si es una gran cosa, es impresionante visitar lugares tan antiguos y tan lindos como ese.  
>-Me encanta tu forma de ser, linda. – Dijo la abuela de Ikuto- se nota que eres una buena persona – sonreí y seguí comiendo postre-<p>

-Vuelve cuando quieras Amu- me dijo el abuelo de Ikuto- las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas.  
>-muchas gracias. – sonreí<br>Me despedí de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y salimos de la casa.

-amé a tus abuelos, me encantaría tener unos así – dije abrazando a Ikuto  
>- ¿así ? – Dijo él acariciando mi cabeza<br>-claro, son demasiado amorosos – lo miré, el besó tiernamente mi frente.  
>-que linda ¿tus abuelos donde están? – Me dijo<br>-por parte de mamá viven en Italia y por parte de papá; mi abuela vive en Panamá.  
>-aaw genial – dijo él, íbamos caminando tomados de la mano.<br>-¿genial? No los veo nunca, Ikuto. Más encima ni se dignan a llamarme. Pero no le tomemos importancia a eso –  
>-bueno, si eso quieres- estuvimos en silencio un rato - ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar que conozco?<br>-claro - sonreí – pero acompáñame a mi casa, la verdad es que tengo mucho frío.  
>-¿Cómo no tenerlo? – Rió- vienes así de desabrigada y se está nublando<br>-antes había sol, no me demoro nada Ikuto-  
>-preciosa, obviamente que te acompañaré.<br>Caminamos hacia mi casa, pasamos y Ikuto se sentó en el sillón, yo subí y me puse unos pantalones largos y un polerón, junto con zapatillas. Al llegar al living me encontré con Ikuto mirando las fotos que habían en los muebles, al darse cuenta de mi presencia me miró con un cuadro en la mano

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó- es muy linda- aseguró, me acerqué a él  
>-Ikuto – bajé mi mirada- ella, ella – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.<br>-¿Qué pasa? – tomó mi mano y nos sentamos en el sillón grande. - ¿es tu hermana, no? ¿Por eso no quisiste responderle a Utau? Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?  
>-Ella es Ami- una lágrima corrió por mi rostro- ella murió – Ikuto me miró espantado.<br>-¿Qué? – Dijo incrédulo –  
>-ella murió en… - suspiré – venía a vernos, vivía en New York, abordó el vuelo y como 2 horas después vinieron unas turbulencias, lamentablemente el avión- lo miré- Ikuto no puedo seguir con esto – lo abrasé<br>-esta bien, linda, pero tranquila- secó mis lágrimas- no quiero que llores.  
>-bueno, gracias.<br>-¿gracias por qué?- dijo impresionado, creo  
>-gracias por que estos días han sido unos de los mejores que he vivido.<br>-aaw que eres linda - me dijo - ¿estás lista?  
>-claro – sequé mis lágrimas y le avisé a Angie que iba a salir nuevamente, para luego salir con Ikuto.<p>

-¿Dónde me llevas? – Dije cansada de caminar-  
>-ya estamos por llegar- paró de caminar- si quieres puedo llevarte en mi espalda<br>-¿en serio? – Reí- te cansarás, Ikuto  
>-no, de verdad - sonrió y me tomó en brazos, pero me bajó en una banquita. - ¿quieres?<br>-claro – contesté y me 'lanzé' a su espalda. Caminó como 5 minutos más y llegamos a un mirador, la verdad es que era hermoso, la vista era increíble.

-¿te gusta? – Me abrazó, nos sentamos en la banca que había allí – Lo encontré hace mucho tiempo, vine aquí porque estaba demasiado triste.  
>-es hermoso, no dejas de sorprenderme, Ikuto<br>-aaw que eres linda. – me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
>-¿sabes? Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, siendo que fue hace sólo 4 días- sonreí<br>-¿sabes por qué pasa eso? – levantó una ceja, negué con la cabeza- es porque estamos destinados a estar juntos- luego de eso me besó tiernamente.  
>-No sabía que eras así, Ikuto. – su cara se tornó de duda- así tan tierno- besé su mejilla y me paré del asiento- así, tan lindo – tomé su mano<br>-¿A dónde me llevas? –  
>-vamos allí abajo- apunté una pequeña playa, estaba llena de piedras pero era como para mirar el atardecer, eran las 5 de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba increíble.<br>-bueno, no nos vayamos a lastimar, no más-  
>-eso espero- le respondí y comenzamos a caminar por la pequeña huella que había allí, al llegar abajo corrí hacia una roca, la verdad es que había venido en algunas ocasiones a este balneario, pero como no tenía 'amigos' en este lugar nunca salía a recorrer.<br>-me encanta estar contigo- dijo Ikuto-  
>-Ikuto, me lo has dicho más de 50 veces – reí- exagerado.<br>-pero es cierto, uno tiene que demostrar lo que siente- dijo y sacó una foto al sol que se veía muy lindo  
>-ooh espérame- contesté mi celular que sonaba como loco.<p>

-¿Alo? – Dije  
>-Hija ¿Cómo estás? – era mi papá.<br>-bien ¿tu cómo estás? – Dije  
>-Bien, disculpa por venirnos así de Bahía inglesa, pero nos salió un trabajo urgente, había un problema en la empresa.<br>-a aok.- dije- espero que se haya solucionado, supe que volverían pasado mañana ¿eso es verdad?  
>-si obvio , no te mentiríamos, amor- dijo él cordialmente-<br>-ok papá, ¿Cómo está mamá? – Dije  
>-bien, dice que te extraña mucho- 'Te creo', pensé.<br>-ya, dile que yo también – pff- tengo que cortar.  
>-adiós que estés bien. –<br>Corté el teléfono y me dirigí a la roca que estaba Ikuto, él estaba sacando más fotos al lugar, de verdad creo que le gusta.

-Te gusta ¿eh?  
>-es que es hermoso, me encanta - sonrió- ¿tus papás?<br>-si, llamaron para excusarse porque no están.- reí  
>-que mal -<br>-es mejor así, créemelo. –

Estuvimos en aquel lugar un largo rato, la verdad es que me encantó, más encima no había nadie, mejor todavía. Decidimos irnos como a las 7 de la tarde, es así, estuvimos casi 2 horas allí . Mientras íbamos caminando recibí otra llamada. Era Saaya que me llamaba para invitarme a una 'Fogata' que harían en la noche, en la playa. Al cortar Ikuto estaba mirándome con cara rara.

-¿qué pasa? – le dije  
>-siempre nos interrumpen, linda- dijo como triste<br>-lo siento - miré el suelo- no es mi culpa andar más solicitada que facebook –  
>-tontita , no importa.<br>Sonreí- ¿Ikuto? – el me miró - ¿vamos a una fogata más tarde? Es en la playita  
>-¿segura?<br>-claro ¿por qué no?  
>-no creo que sea bueno que te vean con alguien como yo<br>-¿vas a seguir con eso? Obviamente quiero ir contigo. Escucha, si es que a un lado estuviera un chico con millones y millones, lindo. Y al otro estuvieras tú, te seguro que me iría a tu lado.  
>-es que no puedes ser más hermosa- tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.<br>-entonces iré a mi casa y como a las 10 nos juntamos  
>-bueno, si quieres te paso a buscar.<br>-no, mejor yo te voy a buscar – le dije – las mujeres también pueden  
>-bueno- dijo resignado – a las 10 pasas por mi casa, te espero.<br>-¿y si voy más temprano?  
>-me esperas suelo demorarme mucho para 'arreglarme'<br>-bueno te espero- sonreí

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Ikuto, entré y subí a mi dormitorio, entré al baño y me bañé obviamente, luego de salir y secar mi cuerpo salí, me vestí con un vestido blanco que en la parte de arriba tenía una pequeña chaqueta de color café claro y unas botas** (N/A: La ropa de Amu, está en mi perfil )** Después de vestirme decidí arreglarme un poco, pinté mis ojos y mis labios, sólo un poco ya que no me gustaba andar tan maquillada. Luego de eso bajé y Angie me dio un poco de café con unas tostadas, comí todo el alimento y ví el reloj, eran las 9, entré al baño, lavé mis dientes. Tomé mi celular y un poco de dinero y salí de la casa.  
>Caminé hacia la plaza del balneario y me subí a un Taxi, ya que igual la casa de Ikuto quedaba lejos y estaba cansada de caminar. Me bajé de allí, caminé como 10 pasos y llegué a la casa de los abuelos de Ikuto, toqué el timbre.<p>

-Amu, linda – dijo su abuela- pasa- pasé  
>-Buenas noche ¿Cómo ha estado? –<br>-muy bien, siéntate- me senté en el living- Ikuto está arreglándose, le avisaré que llegaste.  
>-bueno - me quedé allí sentada, la televisión estaba encendida, así que me quedé viéndola.<p>

-Ikuto dice que si es que quieres puedes subir al dormitorio- dijo ella.  
>-está bien- me paré e iba a empezar a subir las escaleras- ¿Dónde queda el dormitorio? – Reí<br>- es la primera puerta – dijo su abuelo saliendo de la cocina.  
>-Muchas gracias- Dije<br>-de nada Amu.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras y llegué al segundo piso, busqué la primera puerta y la golpeé.  
>-pasa- me dijo Ikuto, abrí la puerta y entré, él estaba mirándose al espejo, besé levemente su mejilla y me senté en la cama.<br>-¿tanto te demoras? Ni que fueras mujer – reí  
>-me gusta verme bien, sólo eso – volvió a mirarse al espejo - ¿Cómo me veo? – lo miré, él estaba vestido con una pantalón de color gris y encima un cinturón de color blanco junto con una polera blanca y encima un poleron negro<strong>(NA: también esta en mi perfil xD)**  
>-te ves genial -me paré de la cama y lo abrasé-<br>-¿y eso? – dijo confundido.  
>-nada- sonreí- sólo quería hacerlo<br>-aaw, por eso no me canso de decir lo linda que eres - besó la comisura de mis labios.- estoy listo, pero debo tomar once, la verdad es que no he comido desde el almuerzo y estoy muerto de hambre.  
>-bueno, bajemos y espero a que comas – tomé su mano y bajamos las escaleras, sus abuelos nos quedaron mirando y sonrieron. Nos sentamos en la mesa y su abuelo a los pocos minutos le trajo algo de comer.<p>

-¿Quieres queque Amu? – Me preguntó amablemente  
>-disculpe, pero comí recién y no creo poder comer más, me hubiese encantado – sonreí.<br>-no hay problemas, de seguro que la próxima vez que vengas me lo aceptarás. –

-Buenas noche familia- dijo Utau entrando  
>-¿estas son horas? – dijo Ikuto molesto<br>-ay Ikuto no seas pesado- le contestó su hermana- sólo estaba con los chicos, fuimos a la playa y después nos quedamos conversando en la playa.- se sentó en el sillón  
>-no es de 'pesado', Utau. Pero sabes que no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo- comió un poco de pan- ahora anda a bañarte, no quiero que te vayas a resfriar.<br>-bueno- se paró del living y subió las escaleras, supongo que en dirección al baño. Ikuto siguió comiendo hasta que terminó, fue a lavarse los dientes y miré la hora; 9:50. Seguí viendo televisión hasta que sentí un suave beso en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿listo? – le dije  
>-claro, vamos- me despedí de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia y salimos.<p>

Decidimos ir un rato a la plaza, la verdad es que no había nadie y ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que me daba estar allí con él era increíble, me senté en un columpio e Ikuto en otro, pero seguíamos con las manos entrelazadas -Sabes-me dijo Ikuto-siempre me siento tan tranquilo y feliz cuando estoy junto a ti.  
>-aaw-que lindo- me paré del columpio - ¿vamos? Los chicos ya deben haber llegado-<br>-bueno vamos- él se levantó y caminamos hacia la playa, esta playa quedaba cerca, por suerte.  
>Al llegar saludamos a todas las personas que estaban allí, los chicos acogieron muy bien a Ikuto, creo que no se han dando cuenta 'de donde viene', porque si es que llegan a saber que no es como nosotros, se comportarían de muy mala forma. Pero ¿saben? Eso no me importa, la verdad es que Ikuto es mucho mejor persona que cualquier chico adinerado que pueda conocer y quiero que los demás aprendan a aceptarlo.<p>

-y dinos Ikuto– dijo Tadase - ¿Dónde te estás quedando?-  
>-en la casa de mis abuelos- dijo él-<br>-¿y donde vive él? – dijo el curioso.  
>-en 'El Raulí' (NA: un sector de Bahía Inglesa)- la cara de ella cambió completamente.  
>-aaa- pausó- pensé que vivías en 'Villa Moreno' -(es el sector en que se encuentran nuestras casas de veraneo)- no te ves tan pobre como para vivir allí.- en ese momento ví a Ikuto, él ni siquiera me miró y se paró de la arena.<br>-pobre o no, soy mejor persona que todos ustedes 'hijitos de papis' – al decir eso salió furioso caminando, obviamente le iba a molestar que le dijeran eso, también me paré y salí en busca de él, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía dónde podría haber ido.

* * *

><p>¿Como estuvo? Dejen sus reviews :)<p>

Adios


	6. Incidente

Ola (:, ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo , gracias por sus reviews

espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Corrí lo más que pude, la verdad es que me dolían demasiado las piernas, no encontraba a Ikuto por ningún lado y comencé a preocuparme. No lo conozco tan bien como para 'saber' donde pudo haber ido, decidí sentarme en una escalera que estaba fuera de una casa y lo llamé.

'su llamada será transferida a un buzón de voz' – dijo la operadora [Rayos] – pensé.  
>Sabía que llevarlo con ellos era mala idea, pero yo la imbécil insistí en traerlo, que estúpida Amu ¿por qué le haces esto?, él no se merece que lo hayan tratado así.<br>Toqué mis mejillas y las sentí cómo las lágrimas se apoderaban de ellas ¿Por qué lloro? Me pregunté a mi misma, 'Porque lo quieres y si él sufre, tu también lo haces' me dijo una voz en mi interior. Debo encontrarlo y les aseguro que lo haré. Me paré de allí y seguí caminando, sin rumbo alguno, miré al frente y divisé un pequeño muro, arriba de este había una persona sentada, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta ese lugar e inmediatamente lo abrasé.

-Ikuto– dije aún con lágrimas en mis ojos  
>-suéltame Amu- se 'escapó' de mis brazos- si querías que me humillaran, lo conseguiste – me miró y vi que su mirada estaba llena de 'cólera'.<br>-créeme que jamás quise que te hicieran eso, sabes que te quiero así como eres y no sería capaz de humillarte nunca – miré el suelo- ellos son así- tomé su mano pero él nuevamente la soltó.  
>-te creo- sonrió sarcásticamente- pero jamás podremos estar juntos sin que nos molesten. –<br>-¿eso qué mierda importa? Si nos queremos podremos soportar todo lo que diga la gente, es más eso no debe ni siquiera importarnos.  
>- lo sé- me abrazó, seguí el abrazo y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas. – lo siento Amu pero es doloroso que te discriminen por ser como eres.<br>-si lo sé Ikuto – él me miró confundido – cada 5 minutos prácticamente me dices que soy de 'otro mundo' por tener más dinero.  
>-pero sabes que eso no lo digo con malas intenciones ni para herirte.- me besó lentamente los labios<br>-bueno, pero no quiero hablar más de esto- lo miré a los ojos- podríamos ir a otro lado, la noche está genial- lo tomé de la mano y comenzamos a correr como locos  
>-emms ¿Dónde podría ser?<br>-vamos aa..vamos a mi casa, podríamos ver más películas.  
>-claro, pero no puedo quedarme hasta tan tarde – comenzamos a caminar- mañana debo trabajar, entro a las 5 pero igual necesito descansar.<br>-no te preocupes, son recién las 11, no creo que te vayas tan tarde- reí, porque una película dura más de 1 hora y media, entonces igual se iba a ir tarde.  
>Llegamos a la casa y entramos obviamente, igual que la vez anterior fui a hacer las palomitas mientras Ikuto elegía una película, esta vez decidimos ver una de miedo llamada ' Rec'<p>

-Ikuto – me reí  
>-¿Qué pasa? –<br>- esta película no es de miedo – volví a reír- si al final todos se comen literalmente entre todos –  
>-tú la elegiste- se encogió de hombros.<br>- yo no la escogí. – reí.

Seguimos molestando acerca de la película, en fin igual la vimos hasta que terminó, nos despedimos con un tierno beso e Ikuto se fue a su casa. Yo decidí dejar todo limpio en la cocina, aunque tuviéramos nana igual nada que ver que le deje todo sucio, porque también tiene derecho a descansar.  
>Me desperté por el sonido de mi celular, miré el teléfono y era Saaya, sin pensarlo dos veces ignoré la llamada, después de lo que le hicieron a Ikuto ni si quiera que se digne a mirarme.<br>Como no pude seguir durmiendo decidí levantarme, entré rápidamente al baño y eché a correr el agua, entré a la tina y me quedé por 20 relajantes minutos allí. Salí y me vestí una polera color crema que debajo tenía otra polera mas larga de color morado y blanco junto con unas calcetas largas que me llegaban hasta la mitad de mi muslo y para terminar unas botas de color negro**(N/A: la ropa de Amu está en mi perfil)**, arreglé un poco mi cabello y bajé a tomar desayuno.

-Hola Angie- me senté en la mesa-  
>-hola señorita Amu, espéreme un poco, en seguida está el desayuno- me respondió ella sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.<br>-bueno, te espero, no tengo problemas.  
>-¿hoy llegará a almorzar? – Me dijo<br>-yo creo, Ikuto tiene que trabajar, entonces no saldré a ningún lado.  
>-en todo caso me avisa, porque o si no hago almuerzo sólo para mí-<br>-okei.

Me quedé viendo Televisión en la pequeña tv de la cocina, hasta que Angie puso mi desayuno en la mesa y me dispusiera a comer. Demoré una media hora comiendo, ya que estaba muy concentrada en la tele. Después de eso subí a lavarme los dientes a mi baño y bajé nuevamente para seguir viendo televisión. En eso recibo una llamada.

-¿alo? – dije  
>-Hola Linda - sentir su voz era lo mejor en estos momentos. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?<br>-bien ¿y tú?  
>-bien ahora que te escucho. – sonreí<br>-aaw ¿recién despertaste? – dije ¿contenta?  
>-no, en verdad me desperté súper temprano, ayudé a mi abuelo a hacer algunas cosas, además vendrá mi mamá. – Quedamos en silencio un rato - ¿quieres venir a conocerla? Te caerá muy bien Amu<br>-bueno- reí - ¿a qué hora?  
>-a la hora que quieras, pero antes de almuerzo para que comas acá, con nosotros.<br>-ok, ¿puedo ir altiro? Es que estoy aburrida –  
>-bueno ven altiro – rió- te espero, bye<br>-chau- corté-

Corrí hacia el segundo piso, me miré al espejo esperando que todo estuviese bien, así era, busqué uno de mis bolsos y elegí el que más me combinaba, en él eché mi celular, algo de dinero y mi carnet por cualquier eventualidad. Bajé hacia donde estaba Angie, le dije que no almorzaría en casa, últimamente nunca lo he hecho. Iba camino hacia la plaza, pero antes me encontré un Taxi, así que lo tomé, le indiqué donde se encontraba la casa de los abuelos de Ikuto y el chofer me condujo hacia el lugar, cobró el dinero correspondiente y me bajé. Caminé como 10 pasos y llegué a la casa, me abrió una bella mujer, miré sus ojos y eran de color morado, su estatura era similar a la mía, su pelo liso y rubio, su sonrisa era impresionante.

-Tu debes ser Amu me miró con unos ojos que brindaban calidez, brindaban honestidad y cariño- mi nombre es Souko, soy la mamá de Ikuto- me abrazó, seguí ese abrazo, por un momento pude sentir a mi madre, más bien dicho, a como quiero que sea mi madre, ya que no es así.  
>-un gusto- sonreí tímidamente- claro, soy Amu.<br>-¡que linda eres! – exclamó- pasa- me hizo lugar y pude pasar a la casa, cuando entré todos me miraron, Utau corrió a abrazarme y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que con los abuelos de Ikuto.  
>-Hija- dijo Souko, Utau la miró- me refería a Amu- sonrió y la miré- Ikuto está arriba, si quieres subes a verlo.<br>-en seguida voy- brindé una sonrisa a todas las personas de la casa y subí en dirección al dormitorio de Ikuto. Llegué a la puerta y decidí golpear por cualquier precaución. - ¿se puede?  
>-Obviamente, linda- abrí la puerta y lo vi, recostado en su cama viendo televisión, al verme se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me miró. – Te ves hermosa-<br>-gracias – pude notar que me sonrojé.  
>-te ves linda así - se acercó a mí, ya que se había levantado y me tomó de la cintura- me gusta<br>- tu también Ikuto, también te ves 'lindo' – reí –  
>-¿no piensas saludarme? – dijo en tono chistoso.<br>-¿Cómo? – Dije ingenua  
>-claro, ahora debo enseñarte- rió y me besó lentamente los labios. - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al ver mi notable cara de descontento.<br>-no me gusta esto Ikuto- miré el suelo mientras me sentaba.  
>-¿no te gusta qué? – tomó mi mano.<br>-no me gusta esto Ikuto, no me gusta que nos besemos, compartamos no sé, hagamos cosas como 'novios' siendo que no lo somos – me miró con una cara algo 'comprensiva'  
>-pero nadie dijo que nunca seríamos novios, algún día lo seremos – me guiñó el ojo<br>-bueno, entonces hasta que seamos novios no hagamos nada que sea de novios- sonreí – ósea nada de besos, caricias, NADA hasta que seamos novios – sonreí y me paré, el quedó sorprendido  
>-¿bueno? – dijo en tono de duda- bajemos mejor – dijo en un tono cortante, la verdad es que no sé que tanto le molesta, siendo que él nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de tener algún tipo de relación ni nada por el estilo, pero no importa, Ikuto es mi 'amigo' y me encanta estar con él, así que no quiero pelear por esas cosas.<br>Bajamos y ayudé a poner la mesa, después de 15 minutos estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, almorzando (a esto eran como las 2 de la tarde).

-y cuéntame Amu- dijo la mamá de Ikuto - ¿Dónde Vives?  
>-en Los Ángeles- sonreí- mi casa queda lejos de la de ustedes<br>-aa, veo que Ikuto ya te dijo donde vivíamos- lo miró  
>-Sí- lo miré- algún día me gustaría conocer California del Sur. –<br>-estás cordialmente invitada a nuestra casa- dijo Souko.  
>-no creo que a Amu le guste ir a un lugar tan 'pobre' como ese- dijo Ikuto secamente, emms ¿es mi idea o se enojó por lo que le dije?. Todos en la mesa quedaron sorprendidos, yo no sabía dónde meterme, la verdad es que tampoco quiero quedar como la mala en todo esto, siendo que no es así.<br>-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Su abuelo tratando de cortar la tensión que se sentía.  
>-pregúntenle a ella misma- dijo mirándome- pregúntenle de donde viene.<br>Souko me miró con una cara de no saber nada.  
>-¿podrías respondernos la pregunta Amu? – dijo la abuela de Ikuto.<br>-claro, pero antes, Ikuto- lo miré- de donde sea que yo venga, igual me encanta estar sentada en esta mesa y compartir con tu familia, me encanta estar con ellos y saber que a pesar de toda la humildad, viven felices y no tienen tantos problemas como mis padres.  
>-esa no era la pregunta- dijo él ignorando lo que le dije-<br>-Ikuto por Dios, que eres pesado, hijo –le dijo Souko – si ella no quiere contestar, déjala.  
>-tranquila tía Souko-le decía así de cariño y a la vez por respeto- bueno, mi padre es dueño de las cremas 'Nivea' ¿eso querías escuchar? –suspiré. Todos me miraron.<br>-¿en...serio? – dijo su madre.  
>-si – miré el suelo- pero eso no quiere decir que me encanta mi vida, ni que sea feliz, ni que discrimine a las demás personas.<br>-¿por qué mierda eres tan sínica, Amu? – no entiendo cual es la razón de Ikuto para tratarme de esta manera, en verdad intento ser sincera, más bien SOY sincera acerca de lo que siento y que verdaderamente me gusta estar con él, pero no puedo creer que lo que le haya dicho le haya afectado tanto, si sólo aclaré que no éramos novios y no debemos hacer cosas de novios siendo que no lo somos.  
>-Permiso – dije seria, tomé mi bolso y corrí a la salida, salí y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pude, las lágrimas nuevamente corrían por mis mejillas, intentaba secarlas pero no podía, corrían y corrían por allí y nadie las podía parar.<p>

-Rayos-dije al sentir mis manos contra el piso, había tropezado con una gran piedra y me pegué muy fuerte en la rodilla y las manos las tenía raspadas.  
>-Amu- sentí su voz agitada, me tomó de la cintura para poder levantarme, como pude me libré de sus brazos. - ¿estás bien?<br>-que buena pregunta- intenté levantarme, pero me dolía demasiado la rodilla. – Claro que no estoy bien-  
>-tranquila-secó mis lágrimas.<br>-Sal Ikuto, no me interesa que me ayudes, demás que puedo hacerlo sola, es más, me harías un gran favor si es que te fueras ¿sabes? Intenté ser sincera contigo, caerte bien y ser tu amiga, intenté insinuarte que si quisiera tener una relación contigo y ser tu novia, intenté muchas cosas y no eran precisamente para hacerte sentir mal ni nada, o acaso ¿tú crees que te hubiese defendido? Si fuera de otra forma quizás no me hubiera importado lo que pasó ayer, pero no, fui y te pedí disculpas por ellos- seguía llorando a mares.  
>-lo siento- dijo con un hilo de voz- siento ser tan estúpido y no saber querer a alguien, siento ser tan terco y no entender de que en serio me quieres, pero Amu he pasado por tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé cuando las personas intentan ser verdaderas conmigo- me tomó en brazos- creo que debemos ir al hospital.<br>Por suerte había un hospital en el balneario, la verdad es que no era la gran cosa pero yo no podía hacer nada, quizás tenía algo grave en mi rodilla y más valía ir antes de empeorar las cosas. No hablé con él en todo el camino, por más que haya dicho 'Lo siento', no iba arreglar nada, ya me había dicho todo y eso no cambiaría por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :), dejen sus review porfa<p>

Adios


	7. Volviendo a lo normal

**Ola, perdon si me demore mucho en actualizar pero me deprimio solo tener 1 review, supongo que no les gusto el capitulo anterior, pero si no les gusta díganmelo para poder mejorar mi fic y asi lograr que a todos les guste.**

**No les quito mas tiempo, espero que este capitulo les guste :)**

* * *

><p>-Señorita, creo que usted tiene una contusión en su rodilla derecha- me dijo el médico-le pondremos esta tela para que mantenga en calor la zona afectada, pero al llegar a su casa tiene que estar en reposo si es que quiere sanarse.<br>-pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar así, Doctor? – le pregunté  
>-2 días de reposo continuo y 2 semanas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo físico. – comenzó a vendarme, Ikuto sólo miraba, en el camino no cruzamos ni siquiera 1 sola palabra, no estoy de ánimos para seguir peleado o discutiendo por cosas sin importancias, el doctor terminó de colocarme la telita en la rodilla e intenté pisar, pero me dolió demasiado y casi caigo al suelo si no fuera por el reflejo que tuvo Ikuto en ese momento.<br>-gracias- le dije, me miró fijamente a los ojos  
>-era lo menos que podía hacer- suspiró - ¿no ibas a pensar que te iba a dejar caer?<br>-no, pero gracias de todos modos.  
>-bueno chicos, eso es todo- anotó una receta- deber tomar estos medicamentos para el dolor, 1 cada 8 horas por 4 días- me la pasó – hasta luego, cuídense.<br>-hasta luego doctor- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras él pagaba la consulta médica yo me quedé sentada en la salita de espera, demoró unos 10 minutos y llegó donde estaba yo.  
>-bueno, te iré a dejar a tu casa.- dijo él<br>-claro ¿no pensabas que me iba a ir a la tuya después de lo que me hiciste pasar? – dije sarcásticamente.  
>-ya te pedí perdón por eso, Amu-<br>-un simple 'perdón' no es suficiente, deberías saberlo.  
>-si lo sé – miró al frente- no hablemos más de eso- ahora miró el reloj – te iré a dejar a tu casa y después me iré a la mía, son las 4:15 y a las 5 entro a trabajar.<br>-bueno, tampoco necesito un enfermero –

Llegamos a mi casa, toqué el timbre y me abrió Angie, nos preguntó que me había pasado y le dije que me había caído corriendo pero no le dije el porqué de que estaba corriendo, subimos al segundo piso y me dejó acostada en mi cama con mucho cuidado, encendí el televisor y comencé a ver los canales.

-¿Tú no te ibas? – Dije al ver que estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que hay en mi habitación  
>-quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien, Amu- se paró – no quiero que estemos enojados ¿sí? – se acercó a mi cama.<br>-tú comenzaste todo esto, Ikuto- respondí seria, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Qué tiene de malo de donde venga? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga que los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas? Dime ¿tiene algo malo?  
>-claro que no- dijo con un hilo de voz – y te pedí disculpas por ser tan estúpido, pero no supe cómo reaccionar<br>-entonces empieza a 'pensar' en como reaccionarás en otras oportunidades- seguí mirando la televisión hasta que sentí unas suaves manos tocar mi mentón y girarme hasta quedar frente a frente con él  
>-te quiero Amu, sé que nos conocemos hace más menos 1 semana, pero te quiero y me encanta estar contigo, me encanta tu forma de ser pero soy un tonto, lo reconozco, siempre me sentí rechazado por mi condición social y este no es la excepción, ya viste como me trataron tus amigos, tú obviamente me defendiste, pero no siempre será así, además no te puedes quedar sin amigos por mi culpa ¿entiendes? – solté una pequeña risa sarcástica<br>-¿amigos?- me senté en la cama y el también, nuevamente quedamos frente a frente- Ikuto, Saaya o Tadase son conocidos del colegio, pero nunca han sido mis amigos esos imbéciles-  
>-¿no? – su cara se tornó de duda.<br>-no, es más, el otro día me invitaron a la playa pero acepté única y exclusivamente porque tú estabas trabajando y no quería aburrirme.  
>-¿en serio? – sus ojos brillaban.<br>-en serio, sería incapaz de mentirte.- miré el reloj que estaba en el velador- son las 4:30 Ikuto, creo que debes ir a pasar más tiempo con tu mamá.-  
>-cierto – suspiró- igual le pediré disculpas por lo que pasó en el almuerzo- se acercó a mí y besó levemente mis labios- te quiero mucho Amu, a la noche vengo o quizás hablamos por teléfono.<br>-está bien- sonreí y él salió de mi dormitorio, a los pocos segundos sentí cómo sonaba la puerta principal.

Me quedé recostada pensando en todas las cosas vividas hoy, la verdad es que me da pena pensar en la vida de Ikuto; padres separados, el papá no se preocupa ni de él ni de su hermana, su mamá es una persona extremadamente esforzada y sus abuelos son excepcionales. A pesar de que no tiene la mejor vida, me encantaría tener una familia como la de él, tan unida entre sí que el cariño se llega a traspasar por mis venas.  
>Angie me preguntó si es que quería algo para comer y le dije que quería un Sándwich de queso, salió de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.<br>Recordé que mis padres llegaban mañana ¡Qué desgracia! Más ahora que estoy en este estado y no puedo salir a ningún lado como para librarme de ellos. A los pocos minutos la nana llegó con lo que le pedí y se retiró de acá.  
>Creo que a los pocos minutos caí en un profundo sueño.<p>

-Señorita Amu- sentí la voz de la empleada-  
>-¿Qué pasó? – Alcé mi vista y la vi parada en la puerta, recién estaba yo despertando-<br>-Alguien la vino a ver- en ese momento Ikuto se asomó con la puerta, pero detrás de él venía su mamá-me retiro, cualquier cosa me llaman.  
>-¿Tía Souko? – Dije sorprendida, antes de eso miré el reloj y eran las 11:30 de la noche, sin dudas Ikuto salió más temprano hoy.- tomen asiento- ordené un poco mi cabello y me senté en la cama mientras que Ikuto se sentaba en los pies de mi cama y Souko en el sillón.<br>-¿Cómo estás? – Me dijo ella- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en la tarde, Ikuto a veces es un poco descontrolado con lo que dice  
>-estoy bien, gracias- sonreí- no se preocupe, con él ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias. ¿Usted como lo ha pasado con sus hijos?<br>-bueno, con Utau lo hemos pasado muy bien, a ambos los extrañaba demasiado, pero con Ikuto no hemos pasado tanto tiempo ya que con tu 'accidente' pasó la mayoría de la tarde en el hospital y después tuvo que ir a trabajar.  
>-aa cómo lo siento – dije al darme cuenta que prácticamente por mí culpa ellos no han estado casi nada juntos.<br>-no te preocupes- dijo Ikuto- tú no tienes la culpa, yo soy el tonto que digo cosas sin pensarlas.  
>-pero tía Souko- dije curiosa- ¿qué le trae por estos lados y tan tarde?<br>-nada Amu- me sonrió- quise saber cómo estabas e Ikuto se ofreció a traerme.  
>-aa muchas gracias ¿quieren algo de comer?-<br>-no, recién cenamos- dijo ella - ¿quieres algo Ikuto? –  
>-si, ¿nos podrías dejar solos un momento?- dijo en tono de súplica.<br>-claro, estaré conversando con Angie- dijo su madre y salió de mi dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije yo.  
>-sólo quería estar junto a ti- se acomodó al lado mío en la cama y me abrazó cuidadosamente.<br>-aaw - lo abracé también- me aburriré acá estos días. -  
>-puedo venir a verte.- dijo sonriente.<br>-mis padres llegan mañana, Ikuto y no creo que les guste la idea, primero debería traerte a cenar y conocerlos y después QUIZÁS tengas la posibilidad de venir a verme- reí  
>-¿Por qué ríes? Loca- rió<br>-¿no crees que eso es estúpido?- el me miró- Lo que hacen mis papás, Ikuto, se van por tantos días, dejándome sola y desamparada, y después quieren que yo los adore y alabe- reí- patético ¿no?  
>-bueno, es su forma de ser, Amu, uno no elige la vida que le tocó. – me dijo comprensivamente.<br>-claro - suspiré- lamentablemente.-  
>-pero ya no pienses más en eso, ahora piensa que puedes disfrutar estas 3 semanas que quedan de vacaciones –<br>-no quiero que se terminen – dije triste- no podremos vernos más, vivimos demasiado lejos-  
>-para eso está el celular o el internet, Amu<br>-pero no es lo mismo –  
>-ya no pienses en eso- besó mis labios- preocupémonos de disfrutar lo que queda de vacaciones.<br>Sonreí -¿te han dicho que eres lo más tierno que hay?  
>-no, pero ahora sí - sonrió y me besó nuevamente.<p>

-¿Dónde está mi hija favorita? – sentí la voz de mi mamá, pensé: 'señora, es la única hija que tiene, ahora.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo espantada, parece que Angie le contó lo que pasó.-Amu, hijita- dijo entrando- ¿Qué te paso, mi amor?.-  
>-nada mamá, sólo me caí- ella me abrazó y al minuto entró mi papá.- Hola papi - sonreí.<br>-Buenos días Hija – sonrió y me abrazó- supe lo que te pasó, tendrás que quedarte allí nada más.- negó con la cabeza- eso pasa por no caminar con cuidado.  
>-ya, ya sé que cometí un error, pero no se preocupen- dije feliz- ahora estoy bien.<br>-que bueno- dijo él- te trajimos muchas cosas, luego Angie te las traerá.  
>-ok- dije –<br>-estaremos ordenando algunas cosas por si nos necesitas- dijo mi mamá y salieron de mi dormitorio.

3 Días después.

-¿Cómo estás? – Me dijo sentándose al frente mío-  
>-bien, ahora mejor que puedo caminar- sonreí, en instintivamente besó mis labios.<br>-que bueno, linda – tomó mis manos- hoy 2 de febrero de 2011 **(N/A: puse esa fecha ya que recuerden que ambos están de vacaciones y es verano)** quería preguntarte si es que tú…- hizo una pausa.-Amu sé que queda poco tiempo para que nos distanciemos pero quería saber si es que querías ser mi novia.- una emoción tremenda se apoderó de mi cuerpo, la verdad es que no esperaba que Ikuto estuviese dispuesto a aceptar esta especie de 'desafío'  
>-claro que quiero- inmediatamente lo abracé y al segundo ya estábamos besándonos.-<br>-eres hermosa- dijo mirándome a los ojos  
>-tu también lo eres-sonreí-<br>Nos paramos de la banca y él inmediatamente tomó mi mano.  
>-¿Dónde quieres ir? – dijo<br>-no sé, este lugar igual es pequeño y ya conocemos casi todo, Ikuto. Vamos donde sea –  
>-contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo – ¿estoy soñando? Es que él no puede ser más lindo, tierno y amable<br>Reí nerviosamente- ¿vamos a tu casa? La verdad es que extraño a tus abuelos.  
>-bueno, vamos amor.-<br>Nos fuimos caminando lentamente, ya que yo no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo, llegamos a la casa y me senté inmediatamente en el sillón principal, después vinieron sus abuelos a saludarme y su hermana, me atendieron demasiado bien y estuvimos toda la tarde conversando.

-amor- al momento en que Ikuto me dijo eso, todos me miraron, no pude evitar sonrojarme- creo que debo irte a dejar a casa- silencio- son las 4:35 y debo ir al trabajo.  
>-bueno, pero no es necesario, sólo déjame en el taxi y voy sola.<br>-como quieras, pero te lo digo porque se me hace tarde.  
>Ayudó a que me levantara del sillón, me paré y me despedí de todos para luego irnos a la plaza a tomar el taxi, me despedí de Ikuto con un beso y quedamos de acuerdo con que me llamaría cuando terminara de trabajar.<p>

-¿y tu dónde estabas? – dijo mi mamá ¿enojada?

* * *

><p><strong>Como estuvo :) dejen sus reviews<strong>


	8. Recorriendo la ciudad

**Ola :D , muchas gracias por sus reviews, no dejare este fic :) **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p>-¿Y tu dónde estabas, Amu? – preguntó mi mamá ¿Enojada? Al llegar a casa.<br>-¿Qué pasa? – dejé mi bolso en el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina.  
>-¡Estoy harta de que salgas y no nos digas dónde vas! – Tomé agua y seguí escuchándola- ¡Por lo menos pide permiso, tú sabes que te dejaremos ir de todos modos!<br>-¿Pedirte permiso?¿ Por favor, mamá! – Exclamé- ¿Cómo quieres que te pida permiso o te deba respeto siendo que ustedes nunca me respetan?- me dirigí nuevamente hacia el living, tomé mi bolso y comencé a subir las escaleras.  
>-¡Vuelve acá en seguida! – dijo más enojada aún.<br>-¿Quién me lo va a pedir? ¿La persona que se hace llamar mamá y me ha dejado toda mi vida con la nana para ella ir a 'trabajar' con mi padre siendo que se van de vacaciones? ¿Esa persona me lo pedirá? No, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a pedírmelo, además tengo 17 años, no 12 y puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana. – dicho esto subí a mi dormitorio indignada, no puedo creer el porqué de que mi madre me rete así como así, no le he hecho nada, sólo salí con Ikuto, aunque ella no sepa de su existencia.  
>Dejé el bolso a un lado y me estiré en la cama, saqué mi celular de uno de mis bolsillos y marqué el número de la casa de los abuelos de Ikuto.<p>

-¿Diga? – Me contestó su abuela  
>-Buenas tardes- dije amablemente- ¿Estará Utau?<br>-claro Amu, la llamo en seguida-  
>-gracias – esperé unos 30 segundos y me contestó ella.<br>-¿Amu? – Dijo  
>-si- le respondí- Utau ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora en la tarde?<br>-No, claro que no ¿Por?  
>-¿Saldrías conmigo a algún lado? La verdad es que no quiero quedarme aburrida toda la tarde, si quieres te acompaño a la playa o vamos a algún lugar. ¿Qué dices?<br>-¡Claro! – Dijo contenta-  
>-bueno, entonces te iré a buscar ¿dale?<br>-ok, te espero, un beso chao- corté el celular. Me paré de la cama y tomé nuevamente el bolso, busqué un poco de dinero y mi carnet de identidad junto con un pañuelo para ponérmelo en el cuello en el caso si es que me da frio. Sentí una fuerte respiración, me di vuelta y vi a mi madre parada en el marco de la puerta.  
>-Lo siento, hija- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados- no quiero que creas que te dejamos de lado con tu padre, eso no es cierto.<br>-lo que quieras- dije sin prestarle atención  
>-¿Dónde irás? –<br>-saldré con una amiga, Utau- seguí buscando entre mis cajones el dinero.- ¿Feliz? Ya te pedí permiso.  
>-Bueno, anda- dijo ella- pero no llegues muy tarde, no me gusta que le arriesgues.<br>-ya – la miré y salí de mi habitación, bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cerré con un gran portazo y caminé a pasos rápidos hasta el paradero donde se encontraban parados unos taxis, le pedí que me llevara a la casa de los abuelos de Ikuto.  
>-muchas gracias- pagué y me bajé, caminé lo de costumbre y toqué el timbre, me abrió Utau con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió rápidamente.<p>

-¿Dónde iremos? – Dijo al ver que caminábamos sin rumbo  
>-Depende- le dije y ella me miró con cara confusa- donde tú quieras ir- pensé un momento -¿Te gusta ir a la feria artesanal? – Le pregunté –<br>-claro  
>-a mí me encanta- sonreí -¿Vamos? Si quieres te compro lo que quieras.<br>-no Amu, no soy tan aprovechadora- dijo ella –  
>-no es problema, eres mi cuñada y quiero regalarte algo ¿esto está mal?<br>-claro que no- me quedó mirando de reojo- ¿Tu y Ikuto ya son novios? – Dijo sorprendida  
>-si, de hoy en la tarde ¿no te gusta?<br>-¡Obviamente que si me gusta! – Dijo ella abrazándome – Eres tan linda, perfecta para mi hermano, no como…- iba a decirme algo pero se quedó callada.  
>-¿no como…? – dije para que continuara la frase.<br>-nadie, olvídalo.  
>-bueno – dije despreocupada- Aquí cerca hay una feria ¿cierto? – dije cambiando de tema.<br>-si, a la vuelta- dijo ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta la vuelta de la plaza y llegamos a una feria artesanal, la verdad es que amo las artesanías, me encantan, miramos muchas cosas y a Utau le gustaron unos aros, la verdad es que estaban hermosos, así que se los compré y se los regalé. Para mí no es problema comprarle cosas y ver que ella sea feliz, tampoco es problema pagar cuando estoy con Ikuto, porque a pesar de que mi familia tiene dinero no sabemos en qué gastarlo, tengo todo lo necesario, entonces ¿Qué mejor forma de gastar el dinero que con la gente que uno quiere? En este poco tiempo he logrado apreciar demasiado a la familia de Ikuto, me encanta su forma de ser.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada más? – le pregunté antes de que saliéramos de la gran feria, creo que habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que entramos.  
>-no Amu, con todo esto- me señaló los paquetes que tenía en la mano-está bien – reímos.<br>-bueno, entonces ahora iremos a tomar un rico helado - sonreí por la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir- ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurant en el que trabaja Ikuto?  
>-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo ella ¿espantada? – ¡es muy costoso!<br>-tranquila- sonreí- tengo más dinero.  
>-¿De dónde sacas tanto? – reí ante su pregunta.<br>-mis padres me dan mesada, pero nunca la gasto porque no me hace falta nada, entonces la guardo para cuando la necesito.  
>Suspiró- bueno, entonces vamos - sonreímos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos camino a la playa, la verdad es que era bajar una rampla y llegabas a la playa, caminamos un poco más para llegar al restaurant 'Caracola Lodge'. <strong>(NA: lo invente xD)**

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Caracola Lodge ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- efectivamente nos atendió Ikuto, pero mientras nos hablaba nosotras mirábamos por el balcón, creo que no se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotras o simplemente nos ignoró por el hecho de que estaba trabajando -veo que las señoritas no me prestan atención – rió sarcásticamente- Amu ya me di cuenta que son ustedes.  
>-¿Amu? ¿Quién es Amu? – dijo Utau riendo<br>-no lo sé- le contesté- ¿Quizás alguna novia del mozo? – Sonreí- ¿Cómo estás? –  
>-bien, hemos tenido harto trabajo pero bien- evidentemente no se podía sentar con nosotras, siendo que somos clientes y él el mozo. - ¿Qué las trae por acá, hermosas? – dijo con un tono de voz bajo.<br>-Quisimos venir a verte- le dije sonriente- además traje a Utau a tomar un rico helado.  
>-Amu, acá los helado son demasiados caros – dijo en el mismo tono de Utau hace un rato. Le guiñé el ojo<br>-para eso es el dinero, Ikuto, para gastarlo. – Él sólo rodó los ojos a blanco-  
>-¿Qué desean?<br>-emms – Utau me miró  
>-pide lo que quieras, Utau<br>-bueno, quiero una copa de helado esas que están allí – apuntó una vitrina.  
>-son 3 sabores, elígelos- dijo él.<br>-bueno quiero Lúcuma, Frutilla y chocolate – dijo contenta.  
>-ok ¿Y usted que desea? – Me dijo a mí<br>-a ti – Justin puso una cara de sorprendido y yo casi me muero de la risa- tonto era sólo una broma. Yo solamente quiero una Cachantún de medio.  
>-bueno, espérenme un poco- dicho esto de retiró en busca de nuestros pedidos.-<p>

-¿Te gusta? - dije al ver que Utau disfrutaba su helado.  
>-¡me encanta!, está demasiado rico- dijo ella sonriendo<br>-¿ves? Te dije que te iban a encantar.  
>-gracias Amu.<p>

Estuvimos hasta que Utau se terminó de comer el helado en el restaurante, luego de eso pagué la cuenta y sin antes despedirnos de Ikuto nos retiramos del lugar.

-wow, son las 9 – dije sorprendida al ver como se había pasado el tiempo – ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?  
>-bueno- me respondió mi cuñadita -<br>No era lejos pero como estaba oscuro igual nos dio miedo caminar hasta la casa, entonces tomamos un taxi, dejé a Utau en la puerta de la casa y me despedí de ella, luego me subí nuevamente al taxi y me llevó hasta mi casa de veraneo

-LLEGUEE- dije al llegar.  
>-Hija, que bueno que llegaste- dijo mi papá apareciendo de la nada – hoy fui a jugar golf con unos socios y nos invitaron a cenar, así que quiero que te arregles y te vistas hermosísima para que vamos, la comida es en 1 hora y media así que debes apurarte.<br>-está bien, papá – subí rápidamente las escaleras, entré al baño, me di una ducha de más menos 15 minutos, sequé mi cuerpo y me dediqué a buscar lo que iba a ponerme, me decidí poner un vestido rojo que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, junto con unos zapatos de taco de color negro y para terminar unos aros pegados a la oreja negros junto con mi infaltable bolso rojo** (N/A : ropa de Amu en mi perfil :D) **sequé mi cabello y lo dejé libre caer sobre mis hombros y sólo me apliqué brillo labial.

-¿estás lista? – dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación.  
>-si- giré a verla, ella se veía demasiado linda también –<br>-te ves hermosa, Amu  
>-gracias mamá, tu también.<p>

Subimos al auto de mi padre, la verdad es que ni piensen que me gusta ir a este tipo de cosas, pero ese es el precio que hay que pagar por ser hija de un connotado empresario. Al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que era el salón de eventos de un club muy prestigioso, mi padre me ayudó a bajar del vehículo y nos dirigimos a la entrada en la que estaba supongo el organizador de la cena.

-buenas noches Tsumugu – le dijo a mi padre-  
>-buenas noches Will – mi papá le dio un apretón de manos –ella es mi hija Amu y a mi esposa ya la conoces.<br>-buenas noches- me dijo aquel hombre  
>-buenas noches- dije yo amablemente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? Dejen sus reviews :)<strong>


	9. Importante leer

Esto no es un capitulo solo una aclaración, como muchos se han dado cuenta a veces pongo Justin en vez de Ikuto , lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho Justin Bieber ¿Lo conocen? Y no me doy cuenta cuando pongo su nombre xD, de verdad lo siento si los confundo :(

Por si acaso los demás personajes iran apareciendo luego, ya que en esta parte mi fic se concentra mas en las vacaciones de Ikuto y Amu :)

Esperon que me entiendan si me equivoco :)

Adios

PD: actualizare pronto


	10. Descubriendo mas de ti

**Ola :), actualice rápido por los rewiews que me dejaron y en compensación del error del capítulo anterior **

**Hay una parte un tanto extraña en este capítulo, pero de verdad no se me ocurría otra forma de ponerlo**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

Nos sentamos a la mesa, la verdad es que miré con repugnancia lo que había para cenar.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hija? – preguntó el socio de mi padre.  
>-Déjala, es vegetariana, no comerá nada de lo que está acá- le contestó él despreocupado.<br>-bueno, entonces que se sirva ensaladas, no creo que esté sin comer nada en todo este rato.  
>-la verdad es que estoy bien, gracias por su consideración. –<p>

¿No sabían? Claro que no, hace más de 2 años soy vegetariana, la verdad es que me he acostumbrado a este 'estilo' de vida. ¿Por qué decidí ser así? Por el simple hecho de que no soporto la idea de que gracias al sufrimiento de esos pobres animales nosotros nos alimentemos o nos favorezcamos.  
>Permanecí callada toda la comida, era demasiado aburrida estar acá estas horas sin ni siquiera emitir una opinión, en fin, ni siquiera me importa de lo que hablan, ellos en sus asuntos y yo en los míos.<p>

-descansa- me dijo mi padre al entrar a mi habitación y al ver que todavía no me ponía piyama.- no quiero que después digas 'dormí mal por acompañar a mi papá a la comida' –  
>-bueno papá como digas – sonreí – ya puedes irte, necesito cambiarme.<br>-ooh si, claro- antes de salir me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió. Me puse un piyama rosado de dos piezas, me acosté y a los 5 minutos ya estaba dormida.

Me levanté y decidí poner una polera blanco junto a una falda amarilla de cuadros y chalas porque hace mucho calor.** (N/A: la ropa de Amu está en mi perfil)**Me hice una cola y me coloque dos pinches de x blanco, cuando ya estuve lista bajé a tomar desayuno.

-Amu, recuerda que quedan 3 semanas de vacaciones- dijo mi mamá, me quedan 3 semanas para disfrutarlas con él – porque debemos comprar las cosas del colegio ¿De acuerdo? **(N/A: O escuela, como le digan en su país)****  
><strong>-está bien – dije comiendo mi manzana, pero ella me la quitó. –  
>-¡¿Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que te alimentes, hija? Algún día terminarás en el hospital por no consumir lípidos<p>

-es mi problema si es que como o no – la miré fulminantemente- yo me enfermaré, no tú – mastiqué nuevamente la fruta- pero ¿Cuántas veces me he enfermado en estos 2 años? Ninguna, entonces no tienes excusa como para retarme por ser vegana - sonreí triunfadora, ya que mi mamá siempre cree tener la razón.  
>-dejen de pelear- dijo mi padre disgustado – no me gusta que lo hagan, además es decisión de Amu si es que quiere comer o no, no podemos obligarla.<br>-gracias papi - mi mamá me miró y después se pusieron a conversar de algo que no entendí.  
>-hoy es domingo, entonces iremos a misa ¿tu irás Amu? – me acordé que hoy también Ikuto tendría libre, pero siempre voy a la iglesia, entonces es una falta de respeto que no vaya, además son sólo 90 minutos.-<br>-claro que sí, sabes que siempre voy- le respondí  
>-bueno, entonces después de desayunar deber arreglarte, son las 10:30 y a las 11 tenemos que estar allá.- dijo mi madre.<br>-no te preocupes, sólo debo lavar mis dientes-

Terminé de comer mi manzana, después tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja, después de beberlo lo dejé en el lavaplatos y subí corriendo a mi baño para lavarme los dientes. Me miré al espejo inspeccionando que todo estuviese bien, efectivamente lo estaba, pinté con un poco de brillo mis labios y bajé.

-estoy lista- sonreí, mi papá me devolvió la sonrisa-  
>-que bueno, te estábamos esperando.<p>

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto de mi papá, condujo como 15 minutos y llegamos a la gran iglesia de Bahía Inglesa, estaba lleno de autos alrededor, ya que la mayoría de las personas que vienen a veranear por estos lados son muy católicas. Entramos y había mucha gente, mis padres avanzaron para saludar a unos de sus amigos y sentarse con ellos, mientras que yo me quedé sentada en una de las últimas filas, no acostumbro a sentarme tan adelante.

-ahora debes guardar silencio- sentí una voz conocida. – Utau, esto es en serio, si no te gusta venir a misa, no sé para qué viniste - ¿Ikuto viene a misa? Miré a donde provenía esa voz y efectivamente era él.  
>-Ikuto- dije en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara, pero tampoco tan fuerte como para molestar a los demás. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba yo allí y se dirigió al lado mío.<br>-¿Cómo estás? – besó mi mejilla.  
>-bien y ¿tu?<br>-rabeando con esta niña- apuntó a Utau- no entiendo cómo es tan falta de respeto, estamos en la casa de Dios y aún así sigue hablando tonteras- reí por el tono que adoptó Ikuto para decir aquella frase. Le lancé una mirada acecina a Utau y ella sonrió.  
>La misa comencé, obviamente no les voy a narrar como era la misa porque imagino que todas han ido a una alguna vez.<br>-No sabía que eras tan devoto, Ikuto- le dije cuando ya estaban saliendo todos, pero antes me percaté de que mis padres no me vieran.-  
>-mi mamá me acostumbró a venir todos los domingos, en la ciudad también voy a misa, Amu. Debo encontrar una manera de agradecerle a Dios todo lo que me ha dado.-<br>-aaw que eres lindo- lo abracé.  
>-¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado hoy?<br>-¿Dónde? –  
>-a la playa podría ser, ¿quieres? –<br>-Bueno –sonreí -¿Después de almuerzo, si? –  
>-Sí, ahora me iré- dijo él- no quiero que nos vean tus papás y te reten por mi culpa.<br>-no te preocupes, los problemas no faltan- sonrió y se fue de la capilla con su hermana.

Mi mamá salió y me miró de una forma distinta, la ignoré y fui rápidamente a subirme nuevamente al auto, estaba feliz por haber visto a Ikuto y lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser. Encuentro increíble que un chico como él sea tan humilde y cristiano

Estaba en mi dormitorio, esperando a que estuviese listo el almuerzo, cuando siento que alguien abre mi puerta, miré y era mi mamá.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – dije sin ganas.  
>-¿Podemos conversar?- dijo ella entrando y sentándose al lado mío en la cama.<br>-yo creo que no tenemos nada que hablar- dije fríamente, la verdad es que pensarán que soy 'la peor hija del mundo con su madre' pero no es así, ella pasa haciéndome la vida imposible y eso no se lo permitiré.  
>-claro que tenemos que hablar Amu-<br>-que yo sepa…- me interrumpió  
>-¿Hace cuanto que ves a ese chico?- dijo rápidamente.<br>-¿Qué chico? – me hice la desentendida.  
>-El chico con el que estabas sentada en la Iglesia, Amu te ví, no me mientas-me dijo en tono de súplica.<br>-mamá, sólo le dije que hiciera callar a su hermana, nada más.- mentí  
>-bueno, por ahora te creeré, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.<br>-si claro- dije sarcásticamente- ¿está listo el almuerzo? – cambié de tema.  
>-hicimos tortilla de espinaca sólo por ti <strong>(NA: puede que no a todas les guste pero acuérdense que Amu es vegetariana)**-  
>-ya, bajo altiro.<p>

Me paré de la cama y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, fui a lavar mis manos y me senté a la mesa.

-en la tarde iremos al club, ¿irás con nosotros? – dijo mi papá mientras comíamos.  
>-No- dije terminando de tomar jugo- saldré con unas 'amigas'- mentí nuevamente.<br>-aa claro, sólo te pedimos que no llegues muy tarde- dijo él- que te vaya bien  
>-gracias papi - sonreí y seguimos almorzando.<p>

Terminé de comer como a las 3:00 aproximadamente. Después de eso subí a lavar mis dientes, tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa. Decidí llamar a Ikuto.

-voy en camino- dije ya llegando a la plaza -  
>-amor, estoy listo así que podríamos encontrarnos en la misma plaza de siempre.-<br>-bueno, estoy llegando, te espero. – dije subiendo el pequeño escalón para ingresar.  
>-me voy altiro, te amo – cortó, no pude evitar sonrojarme<p>

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una banca, me senté allí al lado de un chico, no le presté atención y me puse a esperar a Ikuto.

-¿Amu? – Dijo sorprendido, lo miré pero no le presté atención- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Kairi.-  
>-¿Kairi? – dije confusa, la verdad no lo recordaba.<br>-Veo que no – sonrió – éramos novios - hizo un gesto, pero quedé completamente perpleja ¿Él era Kairi? Realmente había cambiado, ya no había rastros del Kairi de 13 años que fue mi PRIMER novio.  
>- ¿Tú? – dije apenas pude hablar. – wow, has cambiado demasiado.<br>-Tú también – sonrió – estás más linda  
>-gracias ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Dije contenta por volver a encontrarlo, la verdad es que no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo<br>-extrañaba demasiado a mi hijo- mis ojos se pusieron como platos cuando dijo 'hijo', él sonrió – si hijo, tiene un año.  
>-wowowo ¡Qué sorpresa! – dije yo-<br>-Por desgracias de la vida, la mamá de él lo dejó, Amu. – pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- se quedó con los abuelos y ellos no me dejan verlo. Hace unos meses tuve que irme a México con mi papá. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo pero no sabes cuánto lo extraño.  
>-¿&amp; vive por acá?- dije yo<br>-no, pero me dijeron que ella está de vacaciones por acá. Sé que debe estar de lo más contenta casi prostituyéndose, pero debo saber si es que mi hijo está bien – instintivamente lo abrasé, la verdad es que me partió el alma saber por lo que estaba pasando, en serio que me dio pena.  
>-¿Amu? – Escuché su dulce y hermosa voz.-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? Creo que no volví a poner Justin xD y si es así de verdad lo siento<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Adiós :D**


	11. Nos volveremos a ver

**Hola :D , volví con un nuevo capítulo, perdón si me demore pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero como siempre me hago el tiempo de actualizar para ustedes que siempre leen mi fic :)**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

-¿Amu? – escuché su dulce y hermosa voz.-  
>-Ikuto- me separé de Kairi y me acerqué a abrasar a mi novio, pero él me esquivó ¿Celoso? - ¿Qué pasa?- dije preocupada por su forma de actuar.<br>-¿Quién es él? – lo apuntó con la mirada.  
>-Amor- dije yo- él es Kairi, un viejo amigo, Kairi, él es Ikuto, mi novio- dije alegre porque se conocieran.<br>-Hola – dijo Kairi amablemente-  
>-hola – dijo Ikuto frío.<br>-lo siento Kairi, pero tenemos que irnos, espero que estés bien, cualquier cosa estaremos comunicados vía facebook o msn.  
>-Adios Amu, que estés bien- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y tomé la mano de Ikuto.<p>

-No quiero ni pensar que estás celoso porque estaba abrazando a Kairi, ¿verdad? – le pregunté al notar que estaba completamente distinto a cómo él era-  
>-No es eso, Amu, es sólo que … ay olvídalo<br>-Estás celoso, te comprendo Ikuto, es obvio que yo también me pondría celosa si te hubiese visto con otra chica, pero no desconfío de ti, entonces no tengo problemas con que abraces a los demás. – Pensé un momento -¿Tú confías en mí cierto? – dije mirándolo a los ojos  
>-claro que sí, linda. Pero es difícil verte con otra persona, sabes que eres hermosa y que le puedes gustar a todo el mundo- sonreí por lo que me había dicho, de seguro que yo estaba más que sonrojada-<br>-¿Sabes algo? – Él me miró- puedo ser 'hermosa' y 'gustarle a todo el mundo'- repetí lo que él me había dicho – pero yo sólo te quiero a ti.  
>-aaw – besó delicadamente mis labios- linda- tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa.<p>

-Si no te echas bloqueador te quemarás, Ikuto- dije al ver que quería ir a bañarse en seguida.  
>-Bueno mami – dijo como niño pequeño, se sentó en frente mío y comencé a aplicarle el líquido sobre su espalda.- está helado –<br>-mejor, así te refresca- reí porque como que le dio un escalofrío- listo- dije al haber terminado.

Ikuto sin pensarlo una vez más me tomó en brazos, la verdad es que ni me di cuenta cuando ya estaba empapada de agua y todavía en sus brazos.

-¿Eres tonto o te haces? – reí, el sonrió pero aún así no me soltó nunca- ¿Harías el honor de bajarme?  
>-bueno - volvió a sonreír y me soltó, yo nuevamente caí al mar.<br>-¡Ikuto! – reí y comencé a tirarle agua. Ese juego comenzó a convertirse en una guerra, hasta que Ikuto me abrazó y caímos nuevamente al mar.- yaaa me dio frío. -¿Cómo no si habíamos estado más de una hora jugando en el agua?  
>-Salgámonos entonces, no quiero que te enfermes- tomó mi mano y ayudó a pararme de la arena, nos dirigimos a nuestras toallas y nos estiramos al sol para poder secarnos nuestros cuerpos.<p>

-¿Por qué 'Kairi' –hizo comillas con sus dedos- estaba como triste? –dijo él después de un rato.  
>-Lo que pasa – tomé un sorbo de agua y empecé a contarle la historia- es que tiene un hijo, pero él a los meses de haber nacido el niño se tuvo que ir a México, después de eso la mamá del bebé se fue de fiesta en fiesta y dejó botado al niño, entonces se quedó con los abuelos y ellos no dejan lo dejan ver a su hijo. –<br>-emms que enredado, pero entendí – reí- ¿El hijo de Kairi está acá? – dijo Ikuto ingenuamente.  
>-no – suspiré- pero la mamá sí, él sólo quiere saber si es que su hijo está bien. – Ikuto sonrió pero como de amargura.<br>-Que difícil sería tener un hijo y no poder verlo – bajó la mirada a la arena- pero eso no impide que lo puedas buscar. – a mi mente se me vino su papá, ya que hace muchos meses que no veía ni a Ikuto ni a su hermana. –  
>-Eso es cierto- me acerqué un poco más a él y lo abrasé - ¿Extrañas a tu papá, cierto? –<br>-Si Amu, lo extraño, pero él ni siquiera ha tenido la intención de buscarnos, entonces debo resignarme y pensar 'no tengo padre'. No es un gran problema para mí, en realidad no me importa si lo veo o no. –  
>-Pero a tu hermana si le debe importar ¿No lo crees? Es sólo una niña y los niños necesitan de sus padres- sonreí – aunque más bien, tú eres como el de ella - él también sonrió<br>-es lindo que me veas como un padre, por lo menos eso intento hacer- sonreí - ¿Quieres un helado? – cambió de tema.  
>-sí, pero de agua.<br>-¿Segura? Los de agua no son muy ricos que digamos.  
>-Los de crema son de leche, Ikuto. – Él me miró raro.- no como nada que provenga de animales. –<br>-¿eres vegetariana? con razón nunca te comías todo el almuerzo cuando ibas a mi casa- reí – bueno, te traeré uno de agua- suspiró  
>-pero vamos juntos- me paré y tomé su mano, nos dirigimos a comprar.<p>

-¿Salgamos más tarde? – dijo ya llegando a la plaza principal, debía irme a la casa.  
>-Ahí vemos- miré el suelo- debo ver si es que a mi padre no se le ocurrió ir a otra de sus estúpidas cenas y si es que me dejan salir, debo inventar una muy buena excusa para que me dejen. – sonreí tímidamente.<br>-¿Por qué ellos son así?-  
>-¿Así como? - dije ingenua.<br>-Así, Amu, ni siquiera te permiten ser feliz.  
>-no es eso – sonreí – quizás ni siquiera se dan cuenta, están criados de esa forma. Nadie puede cambiarlos, Ikuto- lo abrasé y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, después de eso él me besó tiernamente la mejilla y me subí al taxi.<br>Llegué a mi casa, mis padres todavía no llegaban, dejé las cosas a un lado y subí a mi habitación, después de desvestirme me metí a la cálida ducha, salí y volví a ponerme lo que traía puesto en la mañana, sequé mi cabello y bajé a la cocina porque tenía hambre.

-Señorita Amu- dijo Angie- ¿Quiere algo para comer?  
>-claro- sonreí- prepárame algo rico -<br>- en seguida- buscó unos ingredientes y se puso a preparar una rica ensalada de frutas.  
>-gracias- dije al recibir mi porción- ¿Sabes a qué hora llegarán mis padres? –<br>-Dijeron que llegarían muy tarde- sonreí para mis adentros- estarían en el club con unos amigos y después se iban a ir a tomar algo.-  
>-muchas gracias, Angie-<br>-¿Usted saldrá con el joven Ikuto? – dijo ella.  
>-Si – sonreí – ¿Angie? – Ella me miró - ¿Tú no le dirás nada de la existencia de Ikuto a mis padres, verdad? –<br>-claro que no, señorita Amu. Usted sabe que yo sé perfectamente su forma de ser, además la quiero mucho y sé que no quiere que se enteren de él. No tiene porqué preocuparse.  
>Seguí comiendo mi ensalada, hasta que terminé y la dejé en el lavaplatos, después de eso fui a lavar mis dientes y bajé nuevamente para ver televisión en el living. Unos minutos después decidí llamar a Ikuto para que nos juntáramos.<p>

-¿Cómo es eso que te vas? – Dijo Ikuto con los ojos cristalizados.- No puedes irte Amu, no aún.  
>-Ikuto– dije triste- las vacaciones terminan en una semana y debo comprar mis cosas para el colegio- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también- te juro que nos volveremos a ver nuevamente, de eso no hay dudas.<br>-te amo – me abrazó – no quisiera separarme de ti nunca, te juro que apenas pueda iré a verte.  
>-sea como sea volveremos a estar juntos, no te preocupes- dije yo, me separé de él un momento y lo miré detenidamente a los ojos- yo también te amo, lo besé por última vez, esto resultó ser más difícil de lo que yo esperaba.<p>

Nunca pensé que en este lugar tan 'aburrido' iba a encontrar a mi 'alma gemela' por así decirlo. Ikuto es la persona que me enseñó ser feliz con lo más mínimo, me enseñó a salir adelante y lo más importante, me enseñó a amar pese a las diferencias. En ese mes que pasé con él viví experiencias inolvidables, conocí a una familia hermosa, digna de admiración. Me encantaría haberme quedado aquí y seguir conociendo un mundo nuevo, un mundo en el que yo era feliz, pero lamentablemente debo irme y esta historia, esta pequeña historia que construimos juntos debía llegar a su final.  
>Pasé los últimos minutos con Ikuto, luego de eso recibí una llamada de mi madre, decía que ya todo estaba listo y debíamos regresar.<br>Me despedí de él con un último beso, última mirada y última caricia. Sin dudarlo ahora se venía lo peor; comenzar a extrañarlo, sin saber si es que volveremos a vernos alguna vez siquiera.

-Cambia la cara, hija- dijo mi madre- no es el fin del mundo – quizás para mí sí lo era, pero no debía demostrarlo delante de ellos.  
>-no, pero pasé momentos muy lindos acá y me gustaría volver a vivirlos- sonreí tristemente- solo es eso, mamá.<p>

Después de unos 40 minutos conduciendo llegamos al aeropuerto, hicimos el papeleo y pasamos por 'policía internacional', unos 15 minutos después llamaron nuestro vuelo, como pude tomé mi bolso, ya que mis maletas ya las estaban revisando y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Caminé unos 100 metros y llegamos a la puerta del avión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? Ojala bueno xD<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Les dejare un adelante :D**

**2 semanas después:**

**-Te presento a la nueva empleada – mis ojos estaban que salían de sus órbitas cuando la vi.**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto? – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Tienes razón, sólo eres el hijo de la empleada.**

**CHAN CHAN XDD**

**Adios**


	12. Hasta que nos encontramos

**Ola :), perdoooooon de verdad por no actualizar antes , pero estuve enferma :( y tenia que estar en reposo**

**Pero de recompensa por sus hermosos reviews este capitulo será mas largo :D**

* * *

><p>AMU POV:<p>

2 semanas después:

-¿Hiciste la tarea? – me dijo Yaaya, mi compañera de banco. La verdad es que llevamos sólo 1 semana de clases y ya hay tareas.  
>-claro, ¿la hiciste? – La miré-<br>-sí, era sólo para asegurarme. Has estado muy distraída. Tú no eres así Amu-Chii ¿Qué te pasa? - ¿Qué me pasa?, pensé. Lo extraño, eso me pasa.  
>-nada, nada- mentí-<p>

Seguimos poniendo atención a las clases, hasta que tocaron el tan esperado timbre del primer recreo.  
>Estas últimas semanas no he andado nada de bien, me he sentido decaída y muy débil. Pensé que era por mi falta de calcio o algo así, así que decidí ir al doctor, allí me dijeron que todo en mi organismo andaba bien, ya que yo sustituía la leche o derivados de ella por leche de soja, de arroz o de avena. Definitivamente mi salud no era la que me estaba perjudicando en esto, eran mi mentalidad y estado de ánimo los culpables en todo esto. ¿Lo extraño? A pesar de haber pasado poco menos de un mes con Ikuto, él se hizo algo esencial para mí, me ayudó mucho en ocasiones que lo necesité y gracias a él pude conocer muchas cosas nuevas que yo ignoraba.<p>

-¿irás a la fiesta de esta noche? – se acercó nuevamente a mí Yaaya, la verdad es que ella es nueva en el curso, se ha integrado bien en este poco tiempo, pero yo la acogí más ya que no tengo muchos amigos y no quiero que ella se sienta excluida de los demás. -  
>-Si me habían invitado- dije comiendo una barra de cereal- pero no tengo ganas de ir.<br>-yo creo que sería divertido- me miró- debes distraerte, lo sabes Amu-Chii  
>-Yaaya de decir esas cosas- la miré 'raro' – si te conté es única y exclusivamente porque debía desahogarme, no para que me estuvieras diciendo cada 5 minutos que debo hacer<br>-lo siento ¿sí? – me miró arrepentida.  
>-bueno – sonreí – ya entremos, no quiero que el profesor nos rete- dije al sentir el timbre minutos atrás.<p>

Pasamos el resto de las clases como siempre, pero esta vez estaba un poco 'mejor' si se podría decir, quizás esté bien que me 'distraiga' un poco y deba ir a la fiesta, pero no estoy 100% segura de asistir. Salimos al segundo recreo y me quedé conversando más con mi nueva compañera, sus padres no son adinerados, la verdad es que con mucho esfuerzo le pagan una buena educación, me emocionó la idea de tener una 'amiga' que sea tan sencilla como quizás lo soy yo, el tener mucho dinero no hace a una persona, es más, si yo fuera como ella o cómo lo es Ikuto, sería igual o incluso mucho más feliz de lo que soy. Quedamos de acuerdo en llamarnos si es que íbamos, ya que ella no quería estar sola en la fiesta.  
>Salimos de clases, me despedí de Yaaya y me fui caminando a mi casa, la verdad es que sólo queda a 3 cuadras de mi colegio, entonces es más práctico irse a pié, iba al comienzo de mi cuadra, cuando veo a mi madre conversando atentamente con una señora en la puerta de nuestra casa, me pareció extraño verla acá a esta hora, apresuré mi paso y a medida que avanzaba, más se distorsionaba mi cara de sorpresa.<p>

-¡Hija! – dijo ella alegre, la mujer que estaba junto a mi mamá me miraba más sorprendida aún- te presento a la nueva empleada.  
>-un gusto, soy Amu Hinamori- dije amablemente, a pesar de que nos conocíamos, mi madre no sabía nada y tampoco está en mis planes que se entere.<br>-un gusto señorita Hinamori, yo soy Souko y estaré a sus servicios. –  
>-gracias Souko, pero sólo dime Amu. – Ella sonrió y yo también lo hice.- permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.<br>-espera- dijo mi mamá- ella no viene sola, Souko tiene 2 hijos, pero por problemas que no está en mí contarlos sólo vino con uno, el mayor, su nombre es Ikuto, espero que lo recibas bien- ¿Sólo vino Ikuto? ¿Qué pasa con Utau? ¿Se habrá quedado con sus abuelos? No lo sé, sólo pedí permiso nuevamente y subí rápidamente las escaleras, ni si quiera me fijé si es que venía alguien o no. Llegué a mi dormitorio, dejé las cosas a un lado y salí nuevamente, cuando bajé al primer piso, Souko me avisó que mi madre se había ido ¡Perfecto!, pensé, ahora podría aclarar toda esta situación.

-Tia Souko, disculpa- dije entrando a la cocina, me senté en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa.  
>-¿Por qué me pides disculpas Amu? Esto es parte de la vida, yo sólo necesitaba un trabajo, tu madre cordialmente me ofreció este. Es más, ni siquiera sabíamos que esta era tu casa. No te preocupes, nadie se enterará de lo que tuviste con mi hijo- ella me guiñó un ojo.<br>-discúlpame porque sé que habrán veces en que mi madre estará insoportable y te hará la vida casi imposible – la miré, ella también lo hizo.  
>-soy la empleada, es normal que nos traten así-<br>-¡Claro que no! – Dije enojada, me paré de la mesa- tú no eres digna de que ella te trate mal en alguna ocasión, eres una mujer buena y eso es respetable. –  
>-aaw, gracias. – me acerqué a ella y la abracé.<br>-de nada, es lo mínimo que haría por usted. –Le respondí.- ¿ordenaste tus cosas?  
>-iba a preparar el almuerzo primero- siguió buscando unas ollas. –<br>-Haz lo que tengas que haces, eso es más importante, el almuerzo puede esperar.-  
>-pensé que venías con hambre. – Dijo ella<br>-no, además puedo comer una manzana y estaré lista- sonreí, ella también sonrió y se fue a la habitación de servicio.

La mamá de Ikuto es una persona hermosa y no se merece que mi mamá con sus ataques de locura la trate mal o cosas por el estilo, lavé mis manos en el baño del primer piso y subí nuevamente, quise saber donde estaba Ikuto, ya que de verdad que lo extraño demasiado, este último tiempo, aunque hayan sido 2 semanas, han sido infernales para mí. Subí y comencé a buscar puerta por puerta en las 4 habitaciones sobrantes, obviamente no estaba en la mía, por eso busqué en las demás. Primera puerta: dormitorio de mis papás, no estaba. Segunda puerta: Dormitorio vacío. Tercera Puerta: Baño. La cuarta puerta la abrí con cuidado, en esa o en la siguiente podía estar él. En fin, al abrirla me encontré con la figura de Ikuto mirando una foto, me acerqué a él lentamente, creo que no se dio cuenta que estaba presente en ese dormitorio.

-Mam…- se quedó prácticamente pálido al verme- ¿Amu? – Se paró – no me digas que…  
>Asentí con la cabeza- Sí Ikuto, es mi casa- me acerqué más a él.<br>-ooh- se 'lamentó'- no quiero causarte problemas.  
>-¿Problemas? – intenté abrazarlo pero no me dejó.<br>-problemas- sonrió sarcásticamente- no quiero que tus padres te maten por haber tenido algo con el hijo de la nana  
>-pero Ikuto…yo te quiero –lo miré a los ojos.<br>-y yo a ti – me miró fijamente- pero sabes perfectamente que no podemos tener nada. Por la única razón que estoy aquí es porque tu mamá le dio la posibilidad a mi mamá de trabajar para poder pagar mi instituto – wow irá al instituto de música, pensé- aa y aparte… - se quedó cayado.  
>-no me importa la otra razón, Ikuto. – Miré el piso ocultando mis lágrimas, después de un rato volví a mirarlo- ¿Si no te hubiese encontrado hoy, tú nunca me habrías buscado? –<br>-hubiese sido difícil, me robaron mi celular, no tenía tu número, tampoco teníamos internet en casa y un pasaje hacia acá es muy costoso- dijo fríamente  
>-La respuesta es no- dije – nunca me hubieses buscado.<br>-eran posibilidades de 1 en un millón para encontrarte. – Insistió  
>-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Dije llorando – en el amor todo se puede, pero veo que nunca me amaste como yo logré hacerlo.<br>-Si te amaba Amu, es más, lo sigo haciendo pero…- lo interrumpí  
>-pero tienes razón, eres sólo el hijo de la empleada ¿no? – lo miré por última vez y salí directo a mi habitación, no me había dado cuenta que quedaba al frente.<p>

No puedo creer lo que acababa de pasar, me volví a encontrar con la persona que hizo que estas dos semanas sean un infierno, ya que no estábamos juntos, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar de su propia boca que nunca me habría buscado si es que no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver más. Las lágrimas resbalaban rápidamente por mis mejillas, intenté calmarme pero todo fue en vano.  
>Abrí la ducha sin siquiera encender el agua tibia, debía despejar mi mente y bañarme con agua fría, después de que casi se me congelaron los huesos decidí salir y vestirme con mi ropa normal, no con uniforme. Llamé a Yaaya avisándole que me 'ocurrieron problemas familiares' para excusarme de que no iría a la fiesta, ella aceptó amablemente lo que le dije.<p>

-Está listo el almuerzo- Souko abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio, avisándome-  
>-lo siento, no tengo hambre- la miré - ¿puedes guardármelo?<br>-claro- me miró con preocupación- tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿cierto?  
>-si lo sé – sonreí- pero no creo que puedas ayudarme mucho – miré el suelo.<p>

-¿Me puedes responder una pregunta?- la miré a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza- no soy tonta y sé que es demasiada la coincidencia de que JUSTO estés en esta casa trabajando ¿Quién tiene que ver en todo esto?  
>-en serio, tu mamá puso un aviso en el diario y yo lo vi, ni siquiera sabía que era tu familia- me miró fijamente pero no logré creerle<br>-¡Tia Souko no me mienta! – insistí, ella suspiró  
>-bueno – se acercó a mí y se sentó conmigo en la cama- poco después que tú te vinieras, tu mamá contacto a Ikuto- ¿Digo a Ikuto, verdad? – sí, a Ikuto. Le preguntó en qué trabajaba yo y si es que vivíamos muy lejos, él no quiso responderle, sólo le dio mi número de celular y nos comunicamos. – La miré sorprendida- le conté que vivíamos al otro lado de california, pero ella no se hizo problemas y nos mandó un pasaje para que nos viniéramos.<br>-¿Eso es cierto? – dije atónita. –  
>-es más que cierto, Amu. – Pensé por un minuto.-<br>-Pero, ¿Dónde está Utau?-  
>-ella- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- el padre de mis hijos contrató un abogado, me demandó para tener la tuición de ella y bueno, yo no tenía recursos para defenderme, entonces – tragó saliva- entonces él ganó y no nos deja verla, dice que está mejor con él y su nueva esposa. – una fría lágrima cayó por su mejilla- lo único que me quedaba era trabajar aquí, tus padres le pagarán la academia a Ikuto – mi rostro se desfiguró ¿por qué mis padres harían algo así? Ellos no son ese tipo de personas- gano más dinero del que ganaba, como no pago arriendo estaré juntando para poder darle algo Utau todos los meses.<br>-Quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo lo que necesites, si quieres dinero sólo dime, siempre estaré contigo, eres una mujer maravillosa, mereces a tu hija. – la abracé.  
>-Disculpa- se secó las lágrimas- debo seguir trabajando- sonrió forzadamente- gracias.<br>-de nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Soujo salió de mi dormitorio, en ese mismo segundo miles de pensamientos aparecieron en mi cabeza ¿Por qué mi mamá querría contactar a Ikuto y a su madre? ¿Por qué mis padres se ofrecieron cordialmente a pagarle toda la carrera en el instituto de música a Ikuto? Acá hay un secreto y sé que puedo descubrirlo. De tanto pensar me dio sueño, así que me recosté en la cama y dormí obviamente. Desperté cuando ella entró a mi dormitorio avisándome que estaba lista la once, ahora sí que tenía hambre, no comía desde el segundo recreo que había en el colegio, ósea desde las 12:25.  
>Lavé mi cara y me peiné un poco, me puse un polerón, ya que me había dado frío y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Hoy es viernes, mis padres todos los viernes salen a cenar y llegan un poco después de la media noche, podría haber ido a la fiesta pero todas las noticias que recibí hoy terminaron por arruinarme el día y quitarme los ánimos para hacer cualquier tipo de cosas.<p>

-¿Por qué tomas leche?- al fin habló Ikuto, luego de un profundo silencio, la verdad es que detesto consumir algo que provenga de algún animal, pero el doctor me recomendó que por lo menos en una semana consuma la mayor cantidad de calcio, ya que no quiere que sufra alguna enfermedad por ser vegetariana.- eres vegana ¿no?  
>-Sí- contesté fríamente- pero he tenido algunos problemas y me recomendaron por lo menos tomar un poco de leche ¿hay problemas con eso? – su madre nos miró por el ambiente tenso que había en la cocina.<br>-no, ninguno. – Masticó su pedazo de pan- me parece bien que de una vez por todas comas cosas buenas.  
>-Lo que yo coma o deje de comer no te importa, nada de mí debe importarte, Ikuto- tomé un sorbo de la leche, casi vomito, pero así es la vida.<br>-claro que me importa Amu, tú me importas – quedé totalmente helada cuando él me dijo eso  
>-¿Q..u..é..e.? – Casi me ahogo.-<br>-me importas y lo sabes- Souko nos miraba tiernamente-  
>-creo que debo dejarlos solos- se retiró del lugar.<br>-¿Qué estás diciendo? Hace algunas horas me diste a entender que si no fuera por tu mamá, no nos hubiésemos visto nunca más-  
>-Amu, me he sentido demasiado mal estas últimas semanas, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, hemos tenidos muchos problemas, estoy frustrado, no sabía cómo reaccionar.- su mirada se tornó de arrepentimiento<br>-pero no por eso me ibas a decir todas esas palabras – dije enojada- no entiendo todo lo que pasó con mi mamá y tú, pero si sé que tiene algo que ver en todo esto.  
>-Tú mamá lo único que quiere es que seas feliz, ¿acaso no lo puedes entender?- se acercó un poco más a mí – me dijo que con todo esto quería lograr que te sintieras mejor, por eso me llamó, ahora; cómo consiguió mi número, ni idea.<br>-Pero…  
>-Pero nada, te amo y eso lo debes tener más que claro, sé que es raro que yo sea el hijo de tu nana, sé que a veces te avergonzarás de estar conmigo, pero te amo y tú me amas. – lo miré a los ojos y pude recordar porqué me enamoré de él hace más de un mes atrás, pude reconocer que yo también estaba cometiendo un error al no escucharlo. –<br>-obvio que te amo- lo miré fijamente a los ojos, estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia- pero no quiero que nunca más diga que me avergonzaré por estar contigo, sabes que no es así. Si es que antes no te mostraba era por miedo a la reacción de mis padres, pero ahora que mi mamá sabe de lo nuestro porque ¿lo sabe verdad? – lo miré y él asintió con la cabeza  
>-me vi en la obligación de decírselo –<br>-bueno, ahora que sabe de lo nuestro será todo más fácil. – sonreí y nos acercamos poco a poco hasta volver a encontrar nuestros labios, desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos besábamos y era como un martirio para mí, luego de este 'romántico' momento decidimos terminar de comer, para luego ayudar a Souko a hacer algunas cosas.

-Más tarde- lo miré – Quizás mañana.  
>-pero debes hablar con ella, tú sabes que te quiere y mucho.- me dijo Ikuto.<br>-si hablaré, no te preocupes- volví a besarlo- pero entremos, hace mucho frío- nos paramos del césped del patio y entramos al living, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, ya que nos habíamos pasando todo lo que quedaba de tarde conversando, su madre se había ido a dormir y mis papás llegarían tarde como lo había dicho anteriormente.  
>-tengo sueño – me dijo él- nos levantamos muy temprano hoy. – Bostezó – lo siento, pero necesito dormir.<br>-no hay problemas- sonreí, me levanté del sillón y subimos las escaleras, llegamos a las puertas de nuestras habitaciones.  
>-que duermas bien, te amo- me dijo.<br>-yo también, tú igual duerme bien - sonreí y nos besamos por última vez antes de que cada uno se fuera a dormir.  
>Entré al baño y lavé mis dientes, salí y me puse el pijama para luego acostarme.<p>

Al otro día desperté, es sábado, hay días en que los sábados mis papás trabajan, otros no. Hoy es el caso en el que no trabajan.  
>Fui directo al baño, me bañé y me vestí con una falda negra junto con unas calcetas rayadas de color rosado y azul y unos zapatos altos de color blanco y en la parte de arriba decidí ponerme una polera negra y encima un poleron rosado <strong>(NA: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil) **deje mi pelo suelto. Y bajé a tomar desayuno.

-bueno días- dije sonriente-  
>-buenos días- me dijeron mi mamá, mi papá y ¿Ikuto? –<br>-decidimos que Ikuto debía tomar desayuno con nosotros- dijo mi papá- ahora será como de la familia- ¿mi padre sabe? Ó ¿lo dice porque vivirá aquí? – Ikuto sólo sonrió.  
>-¿Cómo estás hija? – Dijo mi mamá<br>-bien gracias- todo ha estado muy raro acá- después quiero hablar contigo- miré a Ikuto y todavía no se le borraba esa sonrisa.  
>-¿Cuándo comienzas el instituto? – le dijo mi mamá, se notaba interesada.<br>-el lunes, hoy tenía pensado ir a comprar los materiales que necesitaré. – respondió él y luego tomó un sorbo de café.  
>-aa que bueno- le dijo mi papá- podrías ir con Amu, no debes conocer la ciudad. –Miré a mi mamá y ella me hizo un gesto raro<br>-claro, si ella quiere- dijo Ikuto  
>-por supuesto que quiero – sonreí.<p>

Seguí tomando desayuno, la verdad es que mis papás andan demasiado raros, ¿ambos saben lo nuestro? Ya lo creo, mi papá nunca había sido tan 'simpático' con alguien, ni menos con algún hijo de alguna empleada. Me causó alegría que Ikuto se llevara bien con mis padres, después de todo no eran tan malas personas, ya que yo creía que lo devorarían cuando lo conocieran, si es que llegaban a conocerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado :D<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews :)**


	13. Después de tanto tiempo

**Olaa :), perdooooon de verdad por no actualizar antes, pero estuve demasiado ocupada :(**

**Gracias por sus reviews siempre me alegran :D**

**espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>-no te sale hacerte la desentendida, mamá- reí por su irónica forma de actuar- ¿Por qué contactaste a Ikuto para que su madre viniera a trabajar acá?<br>Ella sonrió -¿no te cabe en la cabeza que lo único que quiero es verte feliz? Amu, te ví en muchas ocasiones con él, unos contactos me permitieron comunicarme con él y aquí está- mi sonrisa no se borraría de ninguna manera.  
>-¿Eso es en serio? – no esperaba que mi mamá hubiese hecho eso por mí, ella era lo más clasista que existía en este mundo-<br>-claro que lo es, me encantaría volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes hoy Amu, sé que con tu padre te hemos causado mucho daño, pero te juro que eso nunca más pasará, no te obligaremos a hacer nada que tu no quieras. – sin pensarlo más la abracé.  
>-él lo sabe ¿cierto? –dije algo insegura, sé como es mi papá con algún chico que esté a mi alrededor.<br>-obviamente lo sabe- sonrió – también fue idea de él traer a tu noviecito –no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar esa palabra- y dime- nos sentamos en el sillón- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?  
>-1 mes y medio – sonreí nuevamente- nos conocimos cuando fuimos a tu restaurant favorito, pero en la tarde.<br>-aaw, se nota que se quieren, es inevitable darse cuenta de sus miradas. – Dijo en un tono tierno -gracias mamá – besé su suave mejilla y me retiré de su oficina.

Hice el recorrido hasta llegar a la escalera para subir a mi dormitorio, mi sonrisa no se podía borrar por nada del mundo, me alegró saber que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad quería yo, por fin tomó en cuenta mis opiniones. Entré a mi dormitorio y busqué un bolso, eché mi billetera que contenía un poco de dinero, una tarjera de crédito de emergencias y mi cédula de identidad por cualquier eventualidad, me puse un poco de perfume y salí en busca de Ikuto. Llegué a su dormitorio, toqué la puerta 2 veces y entré, él estaba buscando un polerón que le quedara bien, me causaba gracia, ya que todo lo que él se ponga le queda bien.

-Pareces niña – reí – todo te queda bien, mi vida- inmediatamente me miró y se acercó a mí, yo estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, entonces se arrodilló frente mío.  
>-¿Cómo me llamaste? –sus ojos brillaban<br>-mi vida – repetí.  
>-tú eres mucho más que mi vida – besó delicadamente mis labios-<br>-y créeme que tú para mí eres más que eso- sonrió- ahora- me paré – te colocarás este polerón- le indiqué uno azul, la verdad es que lo amaba- y saldremos porque no quiero que se nos haga más tarde-  
>-bueno mami – dijo en tono de burla- lo que digas – se puso la prenda y tomó su billetera para luego darme otro beso y bajar las escaleras. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mi padre, así que inmediatamente soltamos nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas.<p>

-tranquilos- nos dijo él – pueden hacer lo que quieran – sonrió, no sé cuál es la razón del cambio tan repentino que tuvieron mis padres, pero me gusta- excepto…  
>-papá!- ahora que me ven con alguien, siempre piensan que quiero 'algo más' con esa persona, bueno ustedes entienden.<br>-ya disculpa- Ikuto sólo sonrió.  
>-no importa- dijo él – está bien que la cuide. Pero ahora debemos irnos, Amu no quiere que lleguemos muy tarde.<br>-que les vaya bien- dijo mi padre y salimos de la casa, íbamos caminando de la mano, salimos por la gran puerta principal del terreno en el que vivíamos, la verdad es que había que caminar mas menos 6 minutos para llegar aquel lugar, no es en broma, mi casa es demasiado grande y más encima tenemos que recorrer todo el condominio para poder salir a tomar la locomoción colectiva, que en este caso son taxis.

-Cuando volvamos- le dije, el me miró- Quiero mostrarte algo-  
>-¿Puedo saber qué es? – Preguntó curioso<br>-te daré una pista, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- él me miró sorprendido- no mal pienses- sonreí – es algo que te gusta mucho y ahora gracias a ti decidí volver a hacerlo.  
>-ojala que sea algo bueno, no quiero encontrarme con sorpresas.<br>-no seas tonto – reí – en serio, no es nada malo, incluso creo que te gustará.  
>-eso espero – tomé su suave y gran mano- ¿Dónde debemos bajarnos? No conozco nada-<br>-¿nos puede dejar en el centro? – El chofer asintió con la cabeza- específicamente en la tienda de instrumentos musicales.  
>-¿se refiere a la que queda cerca del Parque Provincial <strong>(NA: inventé esa cosa xD)**? – Me dijo el conductor del vehículo  
>-No- dije rápidamente- ¿Usted sabe de algún otro?<br>-claro, yo los llevo hacia uno que queda apartado del Park-me respondió amablemente.  
>-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el parque?-me miró preocupadamente Ikuto<br>-Soy alérgica al polen, no soporto ir a ese lugar.  
>-pero cuando estábamos en Bahía Inglesa íbamos al bosque y todas esas cosas, nunca te pasaba nada ¿no me estás mintiendo, verdad?<br>-Obvio que no- dije rápidamente, yo no estaba mintiendo- lo que pasa es que se me acabaron las pastillas, se me ha olvidado decirle a mi mamá que me las compre.  
>-podríamos pasar a comprarlas – me respondió él- no quiero que te vaya a dar una crisis de alergias. Algún día me encantaría ir a Parque Provincial contigo- sonreí<br>-entonces pasemos, no tengo ningún problema. ¡Eso! – Dije repentinamente- tengo hora al doctor en una semana más, le pediré que me inyecten un antialérgico y podríamos ir donde tú quieres algún día.  
>-sería perfecto.<p>

Estuvimos más de 20 minutos en aquel taxi, antes de bajarnos Ikuto pagó la cuenta. Caminamos como 1 cuadra y llegamos a una gran tienda de música, a decir verdad él tenía muchos instrumentos, yo en mi casa también tenía, pero necesitaba otras cosas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – nos sonrió una joven de más menos 20 años.  
>-necesito un cuaderno de pauta entera, prefiero uno grande- le dijo mi novio.<br>-Estas son las opciones- puso una gama de 5 cuadernos sobre el mesón –  
>-¿Cuál te gusta más, amor? – me preguntó atentamente él.<br>-todos están lindos- sonreí- el que tú quieras  
>-entonces quiero este- escogió uno de los que estaba allí<br>-ok , ¿qué más necesita? – le preguntó la niña  
>-emms creo que nada más-le respondió Ikuto, se giró a verme- Si es que necesito algo más vendré otro día.<br>-claro. – Ikuto pagó la cuenta, yo seguía concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Estoy listo- se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla – ¿por qué miras tanto los pianos? ¿Sabes tocar? – Claro que sé, pensé –  
>-No, no lo sé – mentí, esta vez era necesario, ya que quiero sorprenderlo.<br>-podría enseñarte alguna vez-  
>-wow que multifacético –reímos.<p>

Recorrimos distintas tiendas, luego fuimos al centro comercial a comer algo, ya que era hora de almuerzo y teníamos mucha hambre, después de eso seguimos recorriendo tiendas hasta que nos aburrimos. Buscamos una estación de metro y nos adentramos en ella, a decir verdad: hacían más de 6 meses en los cuales no me había subido a algún metro, puede sonar bastante increíble, pero es verdad. Después de salir de la estación abordamos inmediatamente un taxi que nos dejó en la puerta del condominio, saludé al guardia y entramos, caminamos los 6 minutos que mencioné anteriormente y llegamos a la casa. Saludamos a nuestros padres, yo saludé a Souko obviamente, luego de eso tomamos once en 'familia'

-Me dijiste que me tenías una 'sorpresa'- dijo Ikuto entrando a mi dormitorio, mientras llegaba a mi cama se puso a mirar todo a su alrededor. - ¿cuál es?  
>-espera- me paré de la cama y busqué un abrigo- ya ahora, vamos .- tomé su mano e hice que siguiera mis pasos.<p>

-¿Dónde vamos?- me preguntó sorprendido, al ver que salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa-  
>-sólo sígueme- le ordené- te aseguro que te encantará.<br>Recorrimos el amplio jardín de mi casa, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, abrí la puerta con la llave que había puesto antes a mi pantalón y entramos a la parte de mi hogar que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba, la sala de música.  
>-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo –wow- dijo impresionado- La sala de música era muy amplia, en el fondo se encontraba un lindo piano de color blanco al cual me acerque.<br>-¿Te gusta? – dije entrando, él también lo hizo-  
>-me encanta- tocó de derecha a izquierda las teclas del piano. – me dijiste que no sabías tocar ¿quieres que te enseñe?<br>Reí- la verdad es que – me miró fijamente- Ikuto… si sé tocar, la verdad es que quería darte una sorpresa- sonreí y el también lo hizo- lo siento, no quise mentirte  
>-no lo sientas-acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos- pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo ¿bueno?<br>-bueno – besé fugazmente sus labios y me senté en frente del piano de cola, mientas que él se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había.- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no toco, desde que Ami murió – le dije, los recuerdos de mi hermana vinieron a mi mente.  
>-Entonces ¿por qué decidiste volver a tocar? – Me preguntó curioso<br>-En el tiempo que estuvimos separados, me puse a ensayar – sonreí tímidamente- espero que te guste.  
>-de seguro que así será- me dedico una sonrisa que te puede dejar ciega, sin exagerar. Até mi cabello en forma de una cola de caballo, arremangué mi polerón y suspiré fuertemente, espero no equivocarme.<br>La música fluía por mis dedos, nuevamente los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, esta sala ha estado cerrada por más de 1 año, pero aún conserva el olor a ella, junto a mi hermana aprendí muchas cosas, una de ellas es que la música es algo que no puedo dejar de amar. Con desconfianza comencé a tocar la dulce melodía.  
>Llegué más menos a los 3 minutos, cuando una sonrisa afloró por su boca.<br>- Cristofori's Dream- dijo sin dudarlo- ¿Puedo? – me preguntó al acercarse a mí e intentar sentarse.  
>-claro- me corrí hacia un lado y sólo observé como tocaba tan hábilmente aquel instrumento, a él se le veía tan fácil, como tocar una simple flauta.- eso…eso…fue hermoso- una lágrima de emoción corrió por mi mejilla, sabía tocaba el violín, pero tenía absoluto desconocimiento en que también podía tocar el piano.<br>-tú también tocaste hermoso- secó aquella lágrima- no sabía que eras tan buena- me besó.  
>-creí que no me saldría- confesé- hace más de 1 año y medio que ni siquiera había venido hacia acá.- lo abracé, me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo.<br>-un momento – lo miré a los ojos- si eres tan buena y tocas tan bien ¿por qué no vas al instituto de música? –lo miré sorprendida.  
>-¿Estás loco? – reí- primero, tengo 17 años, aún me queda este año por terminar, segundo tú tienes cualidades para estar allí, porque además cantas y tercero, la felicidad se fue de mi hogar cuando Ami murió- miré un punto fijo, exactamente la pared- mi mamá es una excelente pianista, pero desde que ella se fue, no ha vuelto a tocar nunca más, ni yo. La música trae muchos recuerdos a mis padres, no aceptarían que yo fuera a un instituto como ese.<br>-pero Amu- ahora dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro- ¿no encuentras extraño que me paguen el instituto a mí? Es obvio que lo hacen por buena voluntad, pero creo que estad equivocada y si aceptarían que tú fueras. –  
>-podría ser… - pensé- pero igual debo terminar la secundaria-<br>-en este año puedes pensarlo – me besó y volvimos la atención al piano que estaba frente de nosotros, le mostré un poco más mis dotes para tocarlo, él también lo hizo, la verdad es que cada día estoy más impresionada.  
>Luego de unas horas decidimos volver a la casa, vi la hora en mi celular y eran mas menos las 10:30 de la noche, no tenía sueño ni nada. Como no quería dormir, decidí ir al dormitorio de Ikuto, toqué la puerta hasta que escuché un 'Adelante'.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo viéndome parada en el marco de la puerta- ¿No tienes sueño? – asentí con mi cabeza.  
>-No- dije después de un rato-<br>-ven- se hizo a un lado en la cama, estaba leyendo un libro –  
>-¿Qué lees?- dije curiosa, me acerqué a la cama y me senté al lado de él-<br>-Kisser de Stuart Woods ¿Lo conoces?  
>-Un joven que conoce a una actriz en New york y ella lo lleva al mundo del espectáculo y de los problemas ¿ese es cierto?<br>-¿Por qué eres tan inteligente? – me besó-  
>-soy culta, que es otra cosa- busqué el control de la televisión y la encendí<br>-amor, estoy leyendo- me dijo un poco molesto- pero si quieres ver tv, puedes hacerlo  
>-si te molesta dime- lo miré- puedo ir a ver a mi pieza.<br>-NO.-dijo exaltado- quédate, no quiero que te vayas-  
>-bueno- sonreí –no me iré si no quieres que lo haga- comencé a buscar algo que ver en la televisión, en realidad no había nada bueno.- La verdad es que yo también estaba leyendo un libro – él desvió su mirada hacia mí.<br>-¿Cuál, si se podría saber? –  
>- Perdona si te llamo amor, me recuerda a ti-<br>-¿Por lo de los prejuicios sociales, dices tú? –  
>-si – lo besé nuevamente, después de un largo silencio, no era incómodo ni nada, pero en fin de cuentas era silencio- ¿tú tienes amigos, cierto?- dije curiosa.<br>-¡claro que sí!- dijo algo ¿emocionado? – mi mejor amigo se llama Kukai Souma vive donde yo vivía antes, tiene 19 al igual que yo. Nos conocemos hace muchos años, su madre también es madre soltera, con la diferencia de que su papá toda la vida los ayudó.  
>-aa algún día me gustaría conocerlo, podrías invitarlo.<br>-no creo que pueda venir, no tienen tanto dinero como para hacer un viaje así.  
>Alcé una ceja- yo puedo pagarle el pasaje, no me haría problemas.<br>-es mucho abusar- reí a carcajadas por lo que acababa de decir- ¿por qué te ríes?  
>-El dinero nos sobra, además no lo estaría malgastando, quiero verte feliz y sé que te encantaría ver a tu amigo en un tiempo, tienes que tener perfectamente claro que siempre querré lo mejor para ti y que el dinero es lo que menos me importa ahora.<br>-¿Sabes por qué te amo? – Negué con la cabeza- por lo sencilla que puedes llegar a ser.

Aún no puedo creer el increíble día que tuvimos, mis padres quieren mi felicidad, algo que no esperaba escuchar. Además que en mi salida con Ikuto fue todo un éxito, nos divertimos además que lo llevé a conocer un poco el centro de la ciudad, pero lo que más me tiene feliz es que volví a ejercer mi 'pasión', por así decirlo, cuánto extrañaba volver a tocas y hoy después de 19 meses volví a hacerlo. Lo que me dijo Ikuto me dejó algo pensativa ¿iré al instituto de música moderna el próximo año? Lo tendré presente, en realidad la amo y sería un buen adentramiento en el mundo musical.  
>De tanto pensar me quedé dormida -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Como estuvo :) , ojala les haya gustado<strong>

**Adios :D**


	14. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo

**Ola (: por fin pude actualizar xD, y como siempre gracias por sus reviews *-* , desde ahora comenzare a contestarlos.**

**:**_ Mi fiel seguidora :D , gracias por siempre comentar y claro que tengo algo planeado muahahahha xD, cuídate_

**Soraya:**_Gracias por comentar, sobre Tadase lo puse al principio y aparecerá después :)_

**Somebody: **_Muchas gracias por tu review (: , sobre lo de mi perfil lo único que tienes que hacer es subir hasta donde dice Anime/Manga »Shugo Chara» Haciendo lo correcto y en la parte de abajo te aparecerá SmilexMe, lo presionas y allí encontraras mi perfil junto con toda la ropa :D_

**Rin-Neko: **_Claro que habrá conti :), creo que avisare cuando sea el final, pero no creo que todavía_

** tsuki-hanaki: **_Gracias por su review :D , espero que este capitulo te guste_

**Barbiea1000:**_Gracias por tu mensaje, actualiza tu fic :D porfa_

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, pareciera que apenas fuera el inicio del verano, sin embargo, ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que comencé la escuela, muchas cosas han cambiado ¿Cómo iniciar? Tal vez por decir que mi relación con Ikuto mejora cada vez más, aunque hemos tenidos problemas, hemos sabido manejarlos y claro el sigue asistiendo a su Instituto, con respecto a mi escuela, Yaaya sigue siendo una de mis pocas amigas, pero sé que ella nunca me abandonaría o me traicionaría, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Recuerdan que tía Souko no tenía la custodia de Utau? ¡Pues adivinen! Gracias al abogado de mi padre, tía Souko consiguió que le devolvieran a su hija y ahora se encuentra viviendo con nosotros e incluso asiste a la misma escuela que yo, ¿Con mis padres? Pues creo que desde la llegada de Ikuto, me he dado cuenta de que ellos realmente querían que yo fuera feliz, aunque me costó mucho tiempo poder entenderlo.

Baje hasta el comedor a desayunar, ya que era día lunes y debía de ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días- dije felizmente.

-Buenos días- me respondieron mis padres, Ikuto, tía Souko y Utau. A cada uno lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.-

-¿Qué hacen acá? – dije sorprendida al ver a mis padres, casi siempre se van muy temprano a trabajar.

-Hoy entramos más tarde al trabajo-explico mi madre-Si quieres podemos ir a dejarte hasta tu escuela, llevaremos a Utau

-No, me gusta caminar hasta la escuela, pero gracias-Le respondí

-Claro-me respondió con una sonrisa

Nuevamente tuve que consumir lácteos, esta vez fue un yogurt, mi cara de desagrado no me la quitaba ni el mejor de los payasos.

-Cálmate, mujer- rió mi mamá- es sólo leche, pero en distinta forma.

-de todos modos es leche- la miré de reojo- te prometo, llegamos al viernes y nunca más en mi vida consumo algo así- soné algo exagerada.

-prepárate, mañana almorzaremos carne mechada.- dijo tia Souko, ella estaba secando la loza.

-¿QUÉ?- grité- ni piensen que comeré tal asquerosidad, no lo haré.

-lo harás- me dijo Ikuto con ¿autoridad?

-Tsukiyomi- lo miré algo enojada. Abrí mi boca al darme cuenta que esto era una especie de 'traición', en broma, claro.- me las pagarás ¿eh? – reí

Seguimos comiendo, hasta que vi la hora, eran las 7:40, debía irme si es que no quería llegar atrasada.

-Permiso- dije eso y subí a mi dormitorio, entré al baño y lavé mis dientes, tomé mi bolso con 2 cuadernos dentro y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, Ikuto me estaba esperando en la puerta.- Que te vaya bien, amor- dije antes de besarlo rápidamente- te amo

-y yo a ti – me dijo entre el beso, besé su mejilla

-¡ME VOI!- grité para que los demás escucharan y salí de la casa.

Caminé los 15 minutos que camino habitualmente hasta llegar a mi colegio, en la entrada me encontré con Yaaya, ella llega muy temprano, es muy responsable.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté feliz.

-Veo que estás más bien tú- reímos juntas - ¿por qué tan feliz?

-luego te cuento. ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? – le dije desviando el tema.

-normal, fui a ayudar a mi papá en su trabajo

-¿En qué trabaja?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Tenemos una ferretería, lo ayudo en la caja a veces.- dijo orgullosa de sí misma, yo estaría orgullosa de tener una hija como ella.- ¿Tú qué hiciste?

-ni lo creerás- me miró algo ingenua

Mientras íbamos camino a la sala de clases le conté toda la historia, Yaaya quedó con la boca abierta por lo que le había contado.

Nos sentamos juntas, lo hacemos desde el primer día. La clase de matemática comenzó, la verdad es que me gustan mucho, me va muy bien en esta materia, creo que es una de mis favoritas, junto con biología.

-Atención- dijo la profesora- Esta semana comienzan las remodelaciones del colegio, no tenemos clases hasta el día lunes próximo, espero que comprenda, muchas gracias. – se escuchó un profundo 'Eeeeeeh' , en tono de alegría. Con Yaaya seguimos haciendo nuestros ejercicios hasta que tocaron el timbre de cambio de hora, nos tocaba música.

-Alumnos.- dijo el profesor Nikaiudo . Era simpático, pero cuando quería ser antipático lograba serlo. –La meta de este año, como lo dije en la clase anterior, es buscar a nuestros futuros talentos. Ya saben que si es que les va bien este año en música, obtendrán una beca para el próximo, nada más ni nada menos que en el Instituto de Música Moderna.

Todos mis compañeros y compañeras aplaudieron, varios de nosotros tenemos un increíble amor por la música, ya que prácticamente está en nuestra cultura. El profesor me miró

-Señorita Hinamori- lo miré también- ¿Puede venir?

-Por supuesto- sonreí y me paré al lado de él.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Chicos- dijo él- ella es Amu Hinamori, por si no la conocen es mi mejor alumna- no pude evitar sonrojarme, la verdad es que no me gusta que se note que algunos profesores te 'prefieran' si es que se podía llamar así.- ¿usted nos podría tocar algo?

-Claro – sonreí amablemente y me dirigí hacia el piano de cola que había en la sala, más bien era un auditorio. Como lo hice hace unos días; tomé mi cabello para despejar mi cara y arremangué mis mangas para luego comenzar a tocar la dulce melodía de 'The Piano', no dudé un momento en seguir reproduciendo aquella canción, era una de las primeras que había aprendido.

Cuando terminó la canción, la mayoría de mis compañeros de pararon para aplaudirme, algunos que eran nuevos o habían llegado el año pasado, no conocían mis dotes.  
>-Muchas gracias- dijo el maestro- esto es sólo una muestra de lo que pueden llegar a ser todos los interesados en esta materia, Amu va por buen camino y espero que todos ustedes lo hagan.<p>

Después de que me felicitara como por décima vez decidí ir a sentarme donde estaba inicialmente.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, la verdad es que lo pasé bien. Íbamos saliendo con Yaaya cuando levanto mi mirada y veo a Ikuto apoyado en el capó de un auto, era demasiado lujoso. Restregué mis ojos una y otra vez para asegurarme de que no fuera sólo una mala visión, pero ¡no! ¡Sí era él!.

-mira- le dije a mi compañera apuntándole con la mirada a mi novio, ella lo vió- Él es Ikuto- sonreí

-¿no me dijiste que era humilde y era el hijo de tu empleada?

-¿Lo dices por el auto? – La miré, ella asintió con la cabeza- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde lo habrá sacado. Supongo que mi padre tiene algo que ver en todo esto, le ha tomado mucho cariño a Ikuto. Ven – le dije para que caminara en la misma dirección que yo. Avancé un poco más rápido y saludé a Ikuto con un fugaz beso en sus labios, lo miré sorprendida, mientras que Yaaya se quedó un poco atrás para dejarme conversar con él.

-¿qué es esto? – dije admirando tal preciosura, era un Chevrolet Camero de color gris -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunté asombrada. Él sólo sonrió-

-Tu padre- suspiré porque lo sospechaba

-era de suponer ¿Te lo regaló? – pegunté algo ¿molesta? No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? Me lo 'prestó' para que pueda llevarte a más lugares- sonrió – ¿no me presentarás a tu amiga? – dijo cambiando de tema.

-ooh debería – reí porque me había olvidado de ella- Pero, espera- lo miré de reojo- ¿Tienes licencia, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! , el verano pasado hice un curso.

-aa bueno- llamé a Yaaya para que se acercara a nosotros, los presenté y se llevaron muy bien enseguida. Ofrecimos llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó

Ikuto condujo más menos unos 30 minutos hasta que llegamos a un barrio de clase media, no era nada de otro mundo, solamente que era más sencillo.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa? –Le preguntó él-

-en dos cuadras más.

-ok- dijo él- Esto me recuerda a mi hogar.- sonrió, yo también lo hice.

-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?- dije de la nada.

-Excelente, creí que sería más difícil, pero no. –

-Hoy, el profesor ofreció becas- dijo Yaaya así de repente. – Creo que Amu conseguirá una, toca muy bien

-¿Eso es verdad? – Ikuto me miró asombrado, pero luego posó su mirada en el frente. Asentí con la cabeza- ¡Pero qué bueno!-

-Sí que lo es- sonreí.

-Aquí es- dijo Yaaya, estacionamos el auto frente a su casa, estaba decorada con hermosas flores en su antejardín.

-Es muy linda- le dijimos Ikuto y yo al unisono.

-gracias- dijo antes de bajarse.

-¿Dónde me llevas? – dije al notar que este no era el camino a casa.

-Dijiste que podríamos ir al parque algún día, hoy será ese día- besó lentamente mis labios antes de poner en marcha el vehículos y dirigirnos hacia aquel lugar.

Reí en forma de burla

-¿Al parque provincial? Ni se te ocurra- él me miró extrañado- todavía no se me olvida que me traicionaste. Ni loca voy al parque contigo y más encima después tendré que comer carne.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hago por tu salud, no puedes estar sin lípidos ni grasas por mucho tiempo, ya viste que comenzaron a hacerte daño- esto me molesta, o sea, está bien que se preocupe por mí, pero que no venga a creerse mi papá.

-¡No estaba mal por eso! estaba mal porque te extrañaba – sus ojos se fijaron en mí, tenía un brillo especial- Fui al doctor pensando en que podría ser lo que tú dices, pero yo estaba en perfectas condiciones así que Él aprovechó de darme algunas indicaciones, nada más.

-aaah- dijo él entendiendo todo- Pero igual no te puedes enojar porque yo quiero cuidarte- sonrió como niño bueno

-Tú sabes que no soporto ni la leche, mucho menos podré soportar un trozo de carne. No puedo creer que apoyes a mis padres en todo esto. Sé que estoy exagerando, pero no me pueden obligar a hace algo que no quiero. –Ikuto soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿No irás cierto?- dijo estacionando el auto. Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba ir a ningún lado con él.- Bueno- suspiró y puso en marcha el motor.

En el camino ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra, creo que Ikuto se enojó porque no quise acompañarlo, no me hice problemas, es para que aprenda a que tiene que estar de mi lado. Sé que debo comer algunas cosas que no me gustan, pero me comprenderán que desde hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera las toco, no soportaría echar a mi boca un trozo de algo que alguna vez estuvo tan vivo como nosotros.

Llegamos a la casa, Ikuto estacionó el auto en silencio, mientras que por mi parte me bajé, saludé a tía Souko que me había abierto la puerta y subí a mi dormitorio, dejé el bolso guardado en mi closet y entré al baño. Tardé un poco allí ya que no quería salir, no quiero ni saber lo que habrá hoy de almuerzo, ya que de todas formas tendré que comerlo. Me senté en el frío piso, apoyé mi espalda en una de las paredes y me puse a escuchar música en mi iPod. Vi la hora y habían pasado 40 minutos exactamente, se me ocurrió mirar la puerta y pude notar que se movía bruscamente, saqué los audífonos de mi oído.

-¡AMU! ¡AMU!- era la voz de Ikuto- ¡¿Estás bien?- se notaba que estaba desesperado, creo que está preocupado, ya que lleva mucho rato allí, supongo.- ¡Contéstame!

-Tranquilo- dije abriendo la puerta. Inmediatamente me abrazó.-

-¿No te pasa nada, cierto?-

-No, sólo estaba acá 'pensando'- lo tranquilicé- estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchabas cómo golpeaba la puerta?- no le contesté, sólo le mostré el iPod que estaba en mis manos, él asintió con la cabeza- aah. – Salimos del baño- Está listo el almuerzo.- lo miré- no es nada que venga de algún animal, no te preocupes- rió.

-la verdad es que no tengo hambre- dije la verdad, no tenía apetito- pero no dejaré a tu mamá con la comida preparada nuevamente.- me paré de la cama en dirección a la puerta pero él tomó mi brazo

-¿Estás enojada?- me miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Nunca lo he estado- sonreí – sólo estaba molesta porque los apoyaste, pero no hay problemas.

-Te amo ¿lo sabías?- yo estaba parada, él sentado en la cama, entonces me abrazó por la cintura dejando su cabeza en mi vientre.

-Claro que lo sé- sonreí-

-por eso quiero lo mejor para ti, nunca haría algo que te dañara. No pienses que te quiero perjudicar, eso no es cierto.

-Está bien, Ikuto, no te preocupes.

-¿Me das un besito? – dijo subiendo su vista encontrándola con la mía. –

-Un beso no se pide, se da- dije entre risas, besé levemente sus labios y tomé su mano- ya vamos, no quiero que se enfríe tu almuerzo.

-bueno- sonrió y bajamos tomados de la mano hacia la cocina, la verdad es que igual había una mesa en el comedor pero en la cocina almorzábamos y tomábamos desayuno cuando no era nada importante.

-¿Cómo les fue?- nos dijo tía Souko amablemente.

-Bien mamá- le contestó Ikuto.

-A mí también me fue bien, es más – dije yo- esta semana no tengo clases, remodelarán el colegio.

-Es verdad-Dijo Utau entrando-Se me había olvidado decirte mama

-aa mira tú, que bueno- ella terminó de servir la comida y se sentó con nosotros a almorzar, dimos las gracias y comimos.

Seguimos comiendo, era una especie de guiso de verduras. Terminamos a eso de las 3:30 de la tarde, llevé las cosas al lavaplatos y me dirigí al patio. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, no podía creer que todo fuera tan ¿'perfecto'? Sí, eso creo, bueno para mí lo es. Lo mejor de todo esto es que mis padres aceptan lo que yo quiero, respetan lo que yo opino. Metí mis pies a la piscina, la verdad es que ya se estaba acabando el verano, en 2 semanas más sería otoño. No tenía i la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Ikuto, creo que llevo más de una hora aquí y no ha venido, bueno, tendrá cosas que hacer. Me dio frío, llamé a tía Souko y le pedí que me trajera una toalla, ella me la trajo, sequé mis pies y me puse nuevamente las zapatillas.

Entré a la casa, tía Souko estaba en su dormitorio, porque no había nada más que hacer, fui al dormitorio de Ikuto pero no estaba ¿Qué pasa? No está en ningún nado, me dirigí a mi dormitorio y efectivamente estaba allí. Me acerqué lentamente, él miraba las fotografías que estaban pegadas en la pared, muchas no eran de personas, sólo paisajes y cosas lindas según mi perspectiva. Llegué a su lado y lentamente rondé su cintura con mis manos, fue allí donde se dio cuenta de mi presencia y giró su cabeza para verme.

-¿Has estado todo el rato aquí?- le pregunté-

-Sí, creí que querías pensar, además no tenía nada más que hacer, entonces vine a ver tu dormitorio ¿no te molesta, cierto?

-no- Él se giró y quedamos frente a frente - ¿Te gustan? – me referí a las fotos.

-Son hermosas, sobre todo estas- apuntó aquellas fotos de paisajes que mencioné anteriormente- ¿Quién las tomó?

-Yo –él me miró sorprendido- cuando fuimos a Brasil tomé esas fotos.

-¡Son hermosas! Pero no más que tú- era inevitable sonrojarse con aquellas palabras que él me había dedicado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? Dejen sus revieeeeews :D<strong>

**Casi se me olvida decirles que por el momento se ve todo tranquilo, pero luego ya no tanto **

**Adios :D**


	15. De compras

**Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews *-* **

**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! :(**

**pero estuve demasiado ocupa tooda la semana**

**espera que les guste este capitulo :D**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Era tarde, decidí bañarme porque no sé, salí de la ducha ya refrescada y me puse mi pijama. Busqué el secador en el mueble del baño que estaba en mi habitación, me dirigí a mi cama y me senté en ella, enchufé el objeto en el alargador y comencé a secar mi pelo. A los pocos minutos sentí que alguien entraba a mi dormitorio, miré hacia la puerta y lo vi a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues bañándote tan tarde ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto? –  
>-sólo quería sentirme limpia, nada más. Disculpa papi si es que no te obedecí- bromeé.<br>-Estás disculpada, cariño- me habló como quizás me pudo hablar mi papá. Sonreí y lo besé.- ¿Te ayudo?-  
>Reí.- ¿a secar mi cabello? –<br>-Obvio ¿a qué más iba a ser? – Tomó el secador y delicadamente comenzó a pasarlo cerca de mi cuero cabelludo, me relajó demasiado que él lo hiciera.-  
>-¿Mis papás llegaron? – antes de que entrara a ducharme no habían llegado, por eso pregunté-<br>-Sí- me respondió, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía- como hace media hora llegaron, después que terminé podrías ir a verlos, mañana se irán muy temprano y no creo que estés despierta a esa hora.  
>-Bueno- dije mirando la televisión. Unos 20 minutos después Ikuto terminó de hacer lo que hacía, buscó un cepillo de pelo y comenzó a cepillarlo.- ¿Por qué eres así?- dije de la nada, me giré y quedamos frente a frente.<br>-¿Así como?  
>-Así; tan delicado; tan tierno; tan humilde; tan… único- sonreí en la última palabra- nunca conocí a nadie como tú, me sorprende que existan personas así todavía. Por lo general, ahora los compres sólo quieren… Bueno, tú sabes<br>-Creo que tienes un estereotipo de hombre equivocado Amu, no todos somos así- dijo y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
>-Eso espero- besé la comisura de sus labios y tomé su mano- ya vamos, que tengo sueño y quiero despedirme de mis papás.<br>Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, pero no estaban en el living ni en el comedor.

-Tía Souko, ¿mis padres? – le pregunté al verla aparecer desde la cocina.  
>-Subieron a su habitación.- me respondió ella<br>- aa ok gracias – el dormitorio de mis papás estaba en el primer piso, porque era el más grande de la casa. – si no tienes nada más que hacer, anda a descansar no más-  
>-gracias- me miró y subió las escaleras.<br>-Yo iré a mi dormitorio- me dijo Ikuto- igual tienes que estar un momento a solas con tus papás.-  
>-bueno- le dije y él también subió al segundo piso.<p>

Caminé un poco entre los pasillos de mi hogar hasta que llegué al dormitorio de mis papás, toqué la puerta y escuché un 'Pase' , abrí y me encontré con mi padre estirado en la cama viendo un partido de Béisbol y a mi mamá ordenando sus maletas.

-¡Amu!- dijo mi papá- pensábamos que estabas durmiendo  
>-Estaba bañándome- le respondí y fui a sentarme al lado de mi papá en la cama.- ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el trabajo?<br>-bien- dijo mi mamá ahora- alistamos todo para mañana, nos iremos a las 5:30, así que bueno que viniste a despedirte de nosotros, porque tendríamos que haberte despertado si es que no venías ahora.  
>-por mí no habría problemas- sonreí<p>

Seguimos conversando hasta alrededor de las 12:30 porque a mí me dio sueño, me despedí con un fuerte y cálido abrazo de mis papás y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Dormí toda la noche, mi mente estaba en otro lado sin dudarlo.  
>Me desperté, lo primero que hice fue ver el reloj que estaba en mi velador, eran las 10:45 de la mañana ¡Genial! Pensé, hoy no tengo clases ni el resto de la semana tampoco. Entré al baño y me di un relajante baño de tina, al salir decidí vestirme con un pantalón de color negro el cual era ajustado y una polera morada con un diseño de cruz en el medio al estar lista bajé como de costumbre a tomar desayuno. Saludé a Tía Souko y ella me sirvió, pude darme cuenta que la casa estaba impecable, la verdad es que esta mujer hace muy bien el trabajo.<br>Terminé de tomar desayuno y mi suegra, ordenó mi dormitorio mientras yo terminaba de hablar por teléfono con mis papás, ellos ya habían llegado a Miami, se encontraban bien. Terminé de hablar con mis papás y subí a mi dormitorio. Estaba muy aburrida, sin Ikuto y el colegio que aunque suene aburrido, igual es una distracción para mí. Decidí llamar a Yaaya. Hablamos por mucho rato, hasta que le pregunté si es que podía ir a su casa, quería distraerme un rato, ella aceptó, me preguntó si es que sabía llegar y le dije que recordaba porque ayer la fuimos a dejar con Ikuto. Busqué mi bolso, algo de dinero y mi billetera junto con una chaqueta por si me daba frío. Le avisé a Tía Souko que quizás no llegaría a comer, ella no se hizo problemas y sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
>Caminé hasta la puerta del gran condominio en el que vivíamos, el conserje me abrió la puerta y salí. Esperé el taxi, al subirme le indiqué a dónde me dirigía y él me llevó rápidamente.<br>Toqué la puerta varias veces hasta que me abrió una señora, debía tener más menos 45 años.

-Hola – sonreí- Soy Amu Hinamori ¿se encontrará Yaaya?  
>-Sí, pase- me dijo ella- está en su dormitorio, iré a buscarla. Siéntate.<br>Pasé a la vivienda, era linda por dentro también, estaba perfectamente decorada, hasta me recordó a la casa de los abuelos de Ikuto. Me senté en el sillón y esperé unos 3 minutos hasta que por la escalera de caracol apareció mi amiga.  
>-¡Amu!- dijo con emoción. Besó mi mejilla en señal de saludo -¿Cómo estás?<br>-Bien - le contesté- creo que ya lo habíamos hablado por el teléfono- reímos.  
>-ven, vamos a mi dormitorio. – subimos hacia el segundo piso y entramos a su dormitorio de color morado. Me senté en la cama.- ¿vas a almorzar, cierto?<br>-¡Sí!- dije al acordarme que hoy me iban a 'obligar' a comer carne. - ¿Puedo cierto?  
>-Claro- sonrió- Hay guiso de zapallo italiano, espero que te guste.<br>-¡Me encanta!-dije sonriente.  
>Comenzamos a hablar de distintas cosas, conocí más a su familia, me llego a sorprenderlo humildes que eran. Almorzamos, la verdad es que estaba muy rico todo. Después de reposar un rato se nos ocurrió la idea de salir un rato, mi 'amiga' tomó sus cosas y tomamos rumbo a algún lado.<p>

Llegamos al centro comercial, la verdad es que no tenía idea que haríamos, sólo queríamos salir y divertirnos un rato, para pasar el aburrimiento. Recorrimos por muchas tiendas, la verdad es que habían cosas hermosas.

-E Ikuto?- me preguntó Yaaya después de un rato.  
>-Fue al instituto, llega a la hora de almuerzo- le respondí<br>-¿Y no lo esperaste? –  
>-No, estaba aburrida en casa. Además –dije después de un rato- además, en mi casa hoy me obligarían a comer carne, algo que detesto.<br>-¿por eso fuiste a mi casa?- soltó una pequeña risa.- por Dios Amu, tienes que alimentarte.  
>-¡No fui por eso!, fui porque quería que saliéramos, solo eso. – seguimos mirando por las distintas tiendas que habían hasta que llegamos a una que realmente me cautivó, vendían todo tipo de bolsos, yo A M O los bolsos de todo tipo.- ¡Ven!- le dije a mi amiga y nos adentramos en ella. Me compré a lo menos 5 bolsos, ofrecí comprarle uno a Yaaya pero ella me dijo que si tenía dinero, así que lo pagó por su cuenta.<br>-¿Segura que Ikuto está en el instituto?- me dijo nuevamente.  
>-A esta hora no, son las 4y media, ya salió ¿no crees? – dije algo sarcástica.<br>-es que mira- apuntó hacia un lado del mal, me giré y ¿lo vi en una tienda para chicas? , me fijé en todo lo que hacía, él miraba atentamente cada cosa que estaba en ese lugar.  
>-Espérame –le pasé todas mis cosas y ella se quedó sentada en la mesa en la que estábamos tomando un café. Me dirigí rápidamente a Ikuto una vez que él saliera de 'sus compras'.- Hola - aparecí al lado de él, me miró y pegó un salto de 'susto'<br>-¡Amu!- dijo feliz y besó mis labios.- No sabía dónde estabas así que vine a comprar solo- sonrió  
>-¿Para quién es eso? – miré de reojo el paquete.<br>-Para Utau. Llegué a la casa y tú no estabas, mi mamá me dijo que fuiste a la casa de una amiga, no tengo el número de Yaaya y tú no contestabas, creo que se te acabó la batería ¿no? –Asentí con la cabeza- entonces decidí venir hoy a comprarle este regalo a - sacó un pequeño osito de peluche, tenía una polera de**_(N/A: en el espacio coloquen a su cantante o actor favorito xD)**, quedé como 'O_O'- así es, Utau está loca por ese tipo.- reí  
>-no es para menos, si ¡mírale su cuerpo!- dije para sacarle celos, sé que le molesta que a su hermana le guste él, obviamente también le molestará que a mí me 'guste´.<br>-¿A sí? –Me dijo- mira, mi cuerpo es mucho mejor- iba a levantarse la polera, pero lo detuve tomando su brazo  
>-¡Ikuto! Ubícate, obvio que tienes mejor cuerpo – sonreí- pero no es para que lo andes mostrando todo el tiempo.<br>-ya bueno, bueno- guardó el oso en el paquete que venía- ¿Dónde está Yaaya? – miró hacia todos lados- la dejaste esperando, mala.  
>-allí está, ven vamos- tomé su mano y caminamos donde estaba ella, se saludaron y seguí tomando mi Capuccino. Conversamos mucho rato, mi amiga con mi novio se llevan muy bien; no es para menos tampoco, ellos tienen realidades muy similares. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que nos habían dado las 7 de la tarde, recordé: 'Debes llegar temprano, tu padre quiere que cenemos juntos esta noche'<p>

-¡Yuiki! – dije el apellido de mi amiga, ella me miró sorprendida.  
>-¡¿Qué pasa Hinamori?- reí porque me respondió de la misma manera. –<br>-¡Tu mamá dijo que debías volver temprano!-  
>-¡ooh claro!- Ikuto sólo nos miraba y reía, la escena era un poco divertida, estábamos 'algo' alteradas.-<br>-¿Viniste en auto? – le pregunté a él, asintió con la cabeza- bueno, entonces llevaremos a Yaaya a su casa.  
>-okei – dijo Ikuto, pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Condujo por las mismas calles de ayer y llegamos al hogar de Yaaya, nos despedimos de ella y entró a su casa.- ¿Ahora vamos a la casa, no? –<br>-¿Dónde más iríamos? – dije sarcásticamente.  
>-podemos ir a muchos lugares.- alzó una ceja<br>-¡Indecente! – dije bromeando, reímos. – a la casa vamos -

Manejó hasta el condominio, entramos y llegamos a mi hogar dulce hogar, saludamos a Tía Souko y yo subí a dejar todas las cosas que había comprado en mi habitación. Lavé mis manos y al rato bajé a tomar once.  
>Así paso el día.<br>Hoy ya es miércoles, nuevamente no tengo clases. Miré el reloj despertador y marcaba las 11 de la mañana en punto, busqué una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Me vestí con una pantalón de jeans junto con una polera de color rojo polerón abrigador. Bajé a tomar desayuno, Tía Souko y Utai no estaban tal vez fueron a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

Decidí tomar un poco de jugo de naranja junto a unas galletas de centeno con mermelada. Todo eso lo comí mirando la televisión. Después de terminar de comer lavé lo que había ensuciado y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, busqué unos libros en mi escritorio y bajé al jardín; aprovechando el sol me senté en las sillas de verano que hay en aquel lugar y me puse a leer unos textos para el colegio, en algo debía ocupar mi tiempo. Me distraje cuando siento un ruido, miré hacia atrás y era Tía Souko y Utan que habían llegado, efectivamente tenían unas cuantas bolsas en sus brazos, las saludé y volví a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que quedaba de mañana y un poco de tarde se me pasó muy lento, la verdad es que me va muy bien en el colegio pero odio estudiar y para las pruebas que tenemos ahora es absolutamente necesario estudiar ¡Qué horror!. Seguí estudiando hasta como las 2 y media de la tarde, porque mi suegrita me dijo que había que almorzar. Me di cuenta que Ikuto aún no llegaba ¡Qué raro!-

-¿Dónde está su hijo? – le pregunté  
>-Hoy sale a las 4:50 del instituto, creí que te había avisado.<br>-veo que lo olvidó- dicho esto me dispuse a comer. - ¡Estaba Delicioso!- dije algo feliz.  
>-muchas gracias, lo preparé con todo mi amor para ti- me sonrió- por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Nunca esperé tener una nuera tan buena como tú.<br>-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una familia tan hermosa- sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como estuvo ? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! :D<strong>


	16. ¿Un tiempo?

**HOLAAAAA :D, volvi ! **

**perdon por no actualizar antes pero estuve llena de examenes D:**

**espera que les guste :)**

**akanne-chann: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :) , me encanta que les guste mi fic :D**

**Caty: Ojala salga tu nombre ahora XD, gracias por siempre dejar un lindo review :3**

**Soraya: Gracias por comentar :) , me alegre que te guste mi fic**

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

''Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad'', una frase bastante cierta. Con el paso de los meses nada ha sido igual, llevamos medio año de noviazgo y la rutina sin dudarlo está matando la relación, ya nada es lo mismo; Ikuto está menos cariñoso conmigo, mis padres lo quieren como un hijo y desvían toda la atención que antes era mía hacia él, no le tengo envidia pero no me gusta que sean así con su 'yerno'.

Mis papás siguen siendo igual de amorosos como lo son desde que 'Los Tsukiyomi', si es que así le podría llamar, viven en esta casa, no se meten en nada de nuestra relación y eso me gusta, ya que si es que estuviera con cualquier otro chico, ya me hubiesen casado aunque sea contra mi voluntad.

Estoy a 2 semanas de terminar el primer semestre escolar, soy mucho más amiga de Yaaya, me gusta tener su amistad ya que me doy cuenta que es una persona de muy buenos sentimientos y que no estaría conmigo por ningún tipo de interés como lo han estado muchas personas anteriormente.

¿Se acabo el amor? No lo creo, o quizás sí. Todo ha cambiado en este corto tiempo, siempre es la misma rutina, eso aburre ¿no? En estos últimos meses nada ha sido igual, Ikuto no es ni un octavo de lo cariñoso que era antes conmigo, por mi parte yo lo amo pero una relación se construye de dos personas, ambas deben aportar en ella y así hace un solo corazón entre los dos.

Salí de mi dormitorio, eran más de las 5 de la tarde y aún él no llegaba del instituto, si no les había mencionado: se ganó una beca por ser excelente alumno, ahora estudia gratis y sin complicaciones.

Fui a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, en realidad tenía mucha hambre.

-¿has hablado con Ikuto? – me preguntó Tía Souko después de que estuviéramos conversando un rato.

-No. – Dije cortante- está raro y no hablo con personas así.- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Con personas así, cómo? – sentí una voz masculina entrando a la cocina, efectivamente era él que había llegado.

No le contesté nada- Responde Amu ¿cómo soy?

-cambiante- dijo segura de sí misma- eres más bipolar que mi propia madre. – tomé la fruta que se estaba comiendo y salí de la cocina, Tía Souko ya se había retirado.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta sentí que me tomaron delicadamente del brazo, cosa que hizo que me girara-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-no pretendas hacer creer que no pasa nada, hace semanas que no eres igual de cómo siempre había sido. Te conozco Ikuto y es a ti a quien te pasa algo-  
>-no me pasa nada, solo que…-<p>

-¿solo que qué? Sólo que nada Ikuto. Suéltame por favor- él no me soltó, la verdad es que he aguantado muchas cosas en estos días pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y este está más que sobrepasado.

- ¿Harías el honor de soltarme?- dije algo más calmada, él accedió a mi petición.

-Nosotros no estamos bien Amu- dijo entrando a mi dormitorio después de un rato.- yo creo que…- lo miré atentamente, sé perfectamente lo que viene ahora, pero es parte de una relación y estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo. Suspiró- necesitamos un tiempo

'Necesitamos un tiempo', esas palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza ¿un tiempo? Una he creído en esa tan utilizada frase, es más: para mí no existe ese 'tiempo'  
>-¿Un tiempo? – Dije ahora en voz alta- Cuando te piden un tiempo es para intentar con otra chica, si no les resultan vuelven a ti – lo miré a los ojos- ¿me equivoco?<p>

-Sí, te equivocas. No es para estar con alguien más, somos los dos los que necesitamos pensar un poco ¿no crees? – él hablaba delicadamente, rebuscaba sus palabras como para no decirme algo que pudiera herir mis sentimientos.

-Sí, lo creo- la verdad es que tengo claro que Ikuto quiere terminar conmigo, pero no me haré problemas, así que le 'seguí la corriente'- ahora si quieres puedes retirarte, digo yo.

-pero no lo tomes así – dijo tomando mi mano- esto nos hará bien a los dos.  
>-¡ESTO NO NOS HARÁ BIEN IKUTO! Sabes perfectamente que no es así, si quieres terminar ¡Dímelo! Nunca haría nada contra ti ni contra tu mamá porque no estamos juntos, es más, a los dos los quiero mucho, son parte de mi familia. ¿Ese era tu miedo? ¿Qué los echara sólo porque tú no sigues siendo mi novio? No lo haré- dije algo más calmado.<br>-no quiero que todo lo que construimos se caiga- me dijo con un hilo de voz y mirando hacia el piso ¿estaba llorando? –

-lamentablemente se cayó hace mucho rato, ninguno de los dos luchó para que no se destruyera- no pronuncié ninguna palabra más, él ya se había ido de mi cuarto.

Tomé un bolso, no lo había usado nunca así que de otro saqué mi billetera y algo de dinero, me puse un abrigo y bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mi mamá que venía llegando- ¡Está Lloviendo!

-no importa, nos vemos- besé su mejilla y salí de la casa.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno, lo único que quería era desaparecer de aquel lugar y no volver en un buen tiempo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir: yo sabía que nuestra relación iba de mal en peor pero nadie me dijo 'prepárate, mañana será el peor día de tu vida'.

Con Ikuto aprendí muchas cosas, él le entregó y devolvió toda la felicidad que le faltaba a mi familia, me hizo creer en el amor y que todo es posible con un poco de esfuerzo. Llegué hasta el parque que siempre íbamos, me dio un poco de nostalgia así que desvié mis pasos hacia otro lugar, lejos de aquí. Miré mi celular y tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, ella se dio cuenta de que no me sentía de lo mejor y no pudo hacer nada para detenerme, pero ¡ya está! , lo hecho está hecho y no puedo hacer nada más. La felicidad se te puede ir de un día para otro sin retorno, creo que eso me está pasando a mí ¿quizás no supe aprovecharla? No lo creo, cada momento lo viví como que si fuera el último que iba a estar junto a él.

De tanto caminar me cansé, llegué a ¿una población? Miré desconcertada cada parte de aquel lugar, no soy de aquellas personas que discriminan, pero me aterrorizó. Miré mi cuerpo y estaba toda mojada, sin dudas necesitaba que alguien me ayudase a salir de aquí. Caminé un poco más y elevé mi vista, leí un gran cartel que decía 'Refugio', creí que sería conveniente ir hacia allá, podrían brindarme algún tipo de ayuda.

-Buenas tardes- me dijo un hombre, estaba pasado en años pero su sonrisa era sin pensarlo lo que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Qué necesita esta bella niña?

-Buenas tardes- lo imité- la verdad es que llegué aquí y no sé como regresar- dije sincera- además estoy toda mojada y no puedo volver a mi casa, podrían enfermar.

-¡Aquí podemos ayudarte!- me dijo alegremente- ¿tú donde vives?

-en Beberly Hills – el anciano me miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Pero qué hace una niña de tan buena clase como usted en un lugar como este? Es muy peligroso andar por estas calles.

-la verdad es que me perdí, pero no se preocupe, estaré bien.

-ven- hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y eso hice. Entramos a una gran sala en las que había colchonetas en los pisos y mucha gente que se notaba de bajos recursos en ellas. – no es de lo mejor pero puede servirte de algo, aquí ayudamos a los pobres o indigentes que vienen por un poco de comida o chocolate caliente. ¿tú quieres?

-creo que necesito un poco de café, no tomo leche, disculpe. –

-bueno, igual tenemos café-me sonrió.

-gracias

-de nada, pero acomódate al lado de la chimenea, tu ropa se tiene que secar, puedes enfermarte y eso no es muy bueno que digamos.

-claro –me acerqué hasta la gran chimenea, en realidad estaba muerta de frío y no me incomodaba estar en este lugar, me gustó la idea de que haya gente que sí se preocupa de los que no tienen, el señor tardó unos minutos en traerme un rico café que mi cuerpo añoraba por recibirlo.

-y dime ¿cuántos años tienes? – se sentó al lado mío para poder conversar un poco.

-17 – sonreí- gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí.

- no es nada, es lo que debemos hacer, me encanta hacer esto, si tuviera más recursos lo haría con más gente pero no puedo, el dinero no alcanza.

-ohh, lo entiendo- él me miró desconcertado podía pensar 'tú no lo entiendes, eres prácticamente millonaria', pero no es así, sé muchas cosas gracias a las largas conversaciones que tengo con Tía Souko. – claro que sí – dije casi adivinando sus pensamientos – mi ex novio no era igual que yo, él era de una familia muy humilde, su madre era empleada y por eso le quitaron a su otra hija- al recordar todo se me cristalizaron los ojos, sobre todo en la parte que tuve que decir 'ex novio' en vez de 'novio'- siempre converso con Tía Souko, la madre de él y he aprendido muchas cosas. Me encanta la labor que usted hace, por eso he decidido aportarle en su causa- el hombre me miró sorprendido.

-¿Usted habla en serio?  
>-Claro que sí- le respondí- mire- saqué mi billetera, tenía conmigo una tarjeta y unos billetes, eran pocos pero cada uno era de 100 dólares, los conté y eran 9<p>

-aquí tiene $900 – los puse en su mano y cerré el puño para que los contuviera- no dude en aceptarlos – dije para que los tomara con confianza- le hacen mucha más falta a usted que a mí.- sonreí.

-Gracias- dijo emocionado, me abrazó- si algún día pudiera devolverlos lo haría.

-no tiene porqué hacerlo, sólo siga con esta hermosa labor- lo abracé nuevamente ¡Cómo necesitaba un Abrazo!. Seguimos conversando por varias horas ante esa chimenea, miré el reloj de mi celular y marcaba exactamente las 9 de la noche.

Contesté la llamada entrante, era mi papá, le indiqué la dirección de donde estaba, no tardó más de una hora en llegar. Me despedí de Tsukasa Amakawa, así se llamaba aquel hombre y me subí al vehículo de mi padre.

Regaños por aquí, retos por allá. Todos en la casa me dijeron algo por desaparecer sin decir nada y llegar a un barrio tan peligroso como ese, sólo hice oídos sordos y no les tomé atención.

Estaba más que dolida por lo que pasó con Ikuto pero una parte de mí se sentía bien, había hecho algo bueno por muchas personas, ellos necesitan un hogar o quizás solamente una cama y yo que lo tengo prácticamente todo no lo sé apreciar.

Después de bañarme y secar mi pelo me acosté, estaba demasiado cansada. Desperté por los ruidos de la tormenta, eran más menos las 4 de la mañana porque miré mi celular. Busqué una bata y mis zapatillas de levantar, encendí la lámpara que estaba en el velador y me acerqué a la ventana, había truenos y relámpagos, esto me gustaba, no sabía porqué.

Busqué una chaqueta impermeable y me la puse junto con un gorro, mis pies los abrigué con unas botas. Bajé cautelosamente las escaleras, llegué hasta la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero, la abrí cuidadosamente y corriendo me dirigí hasta la sala de música, la verdad es que necesitaba tocar algo quizás sólo estar allí pensando en los buenos momentos que pasé con Ikuto u otros que pasé con mi fallecida hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO :D , DEJES SUS REVIEWS!<strong>

**ADIOS :)**


	17. Confundida

** DE VERDAD :( **

**SE QUE NO ACTUALIZA EN MUCHO TIEMPO! **

**Y DE VERDAD LO SIENTO :( , PERO DE VERDAD QUE NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO D:**

**POR OTRO LADO , GRACIAS POR REVIEEEWS *-* , NO SE IMAGINAN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN CUANDO LOS LEO :D**

Anzu-San: _Gracias por tu review :D, al parecer te sorprendi con que Ikuto le pidiera un tiempo a Amu XD_

Caty _:Aqui esta la continuacion, perdon por no actualizar antes, espero que te guste este capitulo :)_

peque-chii:_ Me alegra que te guste mi fic :D Y MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

Akanne-Amuto _:No llores :( xD, pero tenia que ponerle algo mas de drama al fic , gracias por tu review :D_

Rin-Neko:_ Perdon por hacerte esperar :( , pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo (:_

Somebody: _Gracias por tu comentario *-* , me alegra que les guste mi fic :D_

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Me desperté por una hermosa melodía ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Era Until The Last Moment de Yanni, estaba perfectamente interpretada en piano. Me levanté del sillón y

caminé hacia la entrada de la sala, ya que se divide en dos partes: la primera es la entrada con las cosas de música y la segunda es un pasillo que dirige hacia una sala

de estar en la que dormí yo.

-¿Tú…Tú qué haces aquí?- me dijo Ikuto después de darse cuenta que lo he estado observando todo este tiempo

- ¿tan temprano te levantaste? Son las 7 de la mañana-

-Dormí aquí- sonreí, sabía que me sentía lo más mal que podía existir pero igual no debía mostrar mis debilidades frente a él. –Y desperté hace un rato, cuando te oí tocar.-

-a bueno- no prestó atención y siguió practicando su canción- Amu- me miró- en un rato tengo prueba y quiero concentrarme.- insinuó que debía irme, no soy tonta.  
>-no te preocupes- dije en el tono más normal que encontré- también debo ir al colegio, iba a bañarme en estos momentos. –<p>

Salí de la sala de música y caminé por los grandes jardines de mi casa hasta llegar adentro. Saludé a mis padres, les dije que me había levantado temprano para ir al lugar en el que me encontraba anteriormente, en esta ocasión era necesario mentir, me hubiesen retado hasta cumplir 30 años si es que se hubieran enterado que fui a las 4 de la mañana en plena tormenta hasta aquel lugar.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré con llave y entré al baño para poder bañarme, una vez lista me vestí con un pantalón ajustado negro junto con una polera rosada con líneas negro y unas converse (**N/A: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil) ,**sequé mi cabello con el secador anti frizz y bajé a tomar desayuno.

-hija, Ikuto- me dijo mi mamá, yo la miré- haremos una nueva propaganda, necesito que nos ayuden.

-¿Qué sería? – le pregunté curiosa, nunca he querido salir en algún comercial de 'Nivea' pero ahora me gustaría.

-haremos un comercial, tendrá de fondo la canción 'California King Bed' de Rihanna, ustedes dos serán los protagonistas.-

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijimos Ikuto y yo al unísono

-eso, no me digan que no quieren porque lo tendrán que hacer- su tono era algo enojado- mañana, sábado comenzaremos a grabarlo, les aviso para que se preparen. Hacen una hermosa pareja, no creo que les incomode ¿cierto?

-no, para nada- le respondió Ikuto, yo sólo lo miré de reojo.

-miren, será algo así- mi papá sacó su BlackBerry y nos mostró un video (**N/A: video en mi perfil :D)** la única diferencia de que será de una pareja, en este caso ustedes.  
>-bueno- hice un intento de sonrisa- claro que podemos.<p>

Seguimos comiendo con tranquilidad, luego de eso subí a lavar mis dientes, tomé mi bolso con unos libros y cuadernos y salí rápidamente de la casa, había caminado como media cuadra cuando siento un auto estacionarse al lado mío.

-Si quieres te llevo- escuché su voz ya que bajó el vidrio del copiloto – hace mucho frío Amu, te enfermarás.

-es cosa mía si me enfermo o no, Ikuto. No quiero irme contigo – A pesar de que por fuera aparentaba ser fuerte, por dentro estaba destrozada, seguí caminando, noté que él se fue al lado mío todo el camino, pero no le tomé importancia. Llegué al colegio y saludé a Yaaya, luego de conversar un poco y de que ella se enterara de lo sucedido tocaron el timbre y entramos a la sala de clases.

El día para mí fue más largo que nunca, el aburrimiento me mataba en estos momentos. Salí a recreo y seguí conversando con Yaaya, de verdad que valoro mucho su amistad, ella me ha ayudado mucho cuando la necesito.

-¿en serio saldrás en una propaganda de la fábrica de tu padre?- me preguntó por enésima vez.

-Sí, pero no creas que me agrada la idea, me gustaba hasta que mi mamá dijo que debíamos actuar como 'la pareja feliz'.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Amu- ella me miró seriamente- he salido muchas veces con ustedes, Ikuto te ama y se le nota a kilómetros de distancia. –

-las personas cambian y eso lo debes tener más que claro- le dije en el mismo tono que ella me habló. – no quiero hablar más de él ¿bueno?

-como quieras- rodó los ojos a blanco.

Después de las clases fuimos a recorrer un poco la ciudad con mi amiga, la verdad es que pude distraerme y pensar en otras cosas que no sean en la tercera relación fallida que he tenido en mi vida. Miré el reloj y eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, tenía bastante hambre ¡para qué hablar!, no quise comprarme algo, además quería volver a casa luego porque hacía un frío espantoso. Me despedí de Yaaya y tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido a mi hogar. Pagué la tarifa correspondiente y entré a mi casa luego de caminar unas 2 cuadras dentro del condominio.

-Hola Tía Souko- la saludé al verla en el living conversando con Ikuto.

-Hola Amu- me respondió, sólo le dediqué una sonrisa y subí los primeros peldaños de la escalera.

-Hola _Amu-me dijo Ikuto-

-Hola – dije fríamente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas allí y bajé nuevamente, todavía Tía Souko estaba ocupada así que fui a preparar algo de comer, había carne de soya, la preparé y me la comí en un pan integral junto con un vaso de jugo natural.

-¿No esperaste a mi mamá? – lo miré, él sacaba un poco de jugo del refrigerador- ella es la que debe hacer las cosas, no tú.

-no tengo los dedos crespos- le sonreí sarcásticamente- puedo perfectamente prepararme algo de comer, no soy tan inútil.

-nunca dije que lo fueras- me sonrió- Te amo- susurró en mi oído cuando pasó al lado mío, me di vuelta para mirarlo pero ya no estaba, había salido de la cocina.

Tomé la comida y me la llevé a mi dormitorio, cerré con llave y me puse a ver televisión mientras comía.

Me desperté por los incesables golpes que recibía mi dormitorio, fui a ver quién era.

-Amu necesito que estés, lista en 40 minutos nos iremos al estudio- era mi mamá

-bueno, no te preocupes-

Después de media hora bajé a tomar desayuno, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que mis padres ya se habían ido.

-Dijo la señora que debes irte con Ikuto, ellos los esperan en el set de grabación, debían hacer algo importante- me dijo Tía Souko sirviendo mi comida.

-Bueno- dije de mala gana. Comí rápidamente porque Ikuto me estaba esperando hace mucho rato afuera, tomé mi bolso y salí. Pasé por el lado de él y el olor a cigarrillo

entró por mis fosas nasales que llegué a ahogarme.- ¿Te quieres matar o qué?- dije enojada, él rió- estás cavando tu propia tumba, Ikuto- parecía una madre retando a su hijo

-es cosa mía si fumo o no Amu- se subió en la posición de piloto y puso en marcha el auto. Llegando al lugar que nos dirigíamos abrí la puerta del auto y me bajé rápidamente. Subí al piso 3 y llegué a donde se encontraban mis padres.

Saludé a todos los directores, productores, en fin a toda la gente que trabajaba allí y fui directamente a cambiarme de ropa, el traje consistía en una polera blanca de tiras y un pantalón blanco que me llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, nosdieron unas instrucciones y comenzamos a grabar la propaganda.

-necesito mas amor, chicos- dijo mi mamá-¿creen que a la gente le gustará algo tan frío como esto? – Negó con la cabeza- ¡Claro que no!- rodeé los ojos a blanco y traté de ser un poco más 'amorosa' ante las cámaras- ¡Perfecto!- aplaudió, ya estaba todo casi listo-

-Ahora- dijo mi papá- lo último que necesitamos es que sellen el momento con un cálido beso – ¿Es broma no? Nos miramos con Ikuto, no nos esperábamos.  
>-¡A no, claro que no! – Dije algo alterada- ¡Yo no me besaré con él!-<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- me miró desconcertada mi mamá- ustedes son novios ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa?- dije repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho- terminamos, eso pasa- miré a Ikuto, él se notaba apenado.- permiso – me puse unas pequeñas sandalias que estaban a un lado, ya que andábamos descalzos y me iba a retirar de aquel lugar pero un fuerte apretón a mi brazo me detuvo-

-¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!- era mi mamá nuevamente- ¿Qué te pasa Amu? Tú no eres así.

-¡Estoy harta de que lo traten como su hijo! Eso me pasa, no estoy envidiosa pero ¡no sé! Lo tratan mejor a él que a mí, ¡mírenlo! Ese no es el Ikuto que conocí en la playa en el verano, es una persona completamente distinta. –No me respondió nada, todos miraban atónitos la 'escenita'- suéltame por favor- le pedí amablemente-  
>-Hasta aquí llega el comercial – dijo mi papá- no habrá ningún beso, está perfecto como quedó. –se apagaron las luces y los demás se dispusieron a salir para poder editar el video. Mi mamá me soltó, corrí al camarín y cerré con seguro, me cambié de ropa y estuve allí por lo menos media hora más después, no quería salir y verle las caras de imbéciles a todos.<p>

Me estiré en el gran sillón que había allí, me puse a pensar en todo, poco a poco mis sollozos se hicieron más intensos y creo que las personas que pasaban por fuera podían escucharlos. Luego de un rato sonó mi celular, fui al mueble para ver quién era y el identificador de llamadas indicaba que era mi papá. Contesté.

-Hija- me dijo tranquilamente- lamento lo que está pasando, pero debes salir de allí, ya no hay nada más que hacer, si quieres te vas, Ikuto se fue hace rato.

-Como quieras- dije desganada y corté el teléfono. Fui al baño y lavé mi cara, puse un poco de brillo labial en mis labios obviamente y tomé mi bolso para salir del camarín. No me despedí de nadie, sólo crucé el umbral de la puerta y me sentí libre. Caminé sin rumbo alguno, no me importaba terminar como antes de ayer y llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, nada de eso importa en estos momentos. No esperé que me afectara tanto algún quiebre de alguna relación pero esto se me ha salido de las manos.

Esta vez sí me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, caminé al mismo albergue que había ido días atrás. Dudé unos minutos en entrar o no, pero al final me dije a sí misma que me sentiría mucho mejor si es que volvía a ver a Tsukasa

-¿Amu?- me miró extrañado- ¡¿Cómo estás?- fue directo a abrazarme, también lo abracé.

-muy bien ¿tú como has estado?-

-Bien, mucho mejor; con la ayuda que me diste pude comprar medicamentos y más menesteres para el hogar- sonrió- ven, quiero presentarte a una chica, tiene tu edad pero a diferencia tuya, ella tiene 2 hijos- mis ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, no podía creer que una niña de 17 años tuviera dos hijos, te creo que te pase una vez, pero hay que ser extremadamente despreocupada para que te pase dos. – se llama Nadeshiko.

-¿qué esperamos? – Dije sonriente.- vayamos a conocerla- caminamos hasta el centro de este pequeño refugio, en él había una mesa de aproximadamente 2 metros y medio de largo en la que estaba la chica, los niños y muchos ancianos.

-¡Atención!- dijo Tsukasa, todos miraron- ella es Amu, la niña que hace pocos días aportó una gran suma de dinero a nuestra comunidad, creo que merece un aplauso, sin ella no tendríamos nada que comer hoy y tampoco tendríamos tantas frazadas como las que trajeron en la mañana.- Tsukasa aplaudió alegremente, mientras que todos los demás [aproximadamente 30 personas] también aplaudieron, luego de que algunos me abrazaran y expresaran sus gracias hacia mí, decidí acercarme a Nadeshiko.  
>-Hola – me senté al lado de ella-<p>

-Hola –me sonrió, tenía una bebé en brazos, era bastante linda- Me llamo Nadeshiko.

- ¿puedo tomarla?- hice referencia a su hijita.

-Po supuesto- me la pasó delicadamente. La bebé era hermosa, estaba durmiendo.- y dime ¿qué te motivó a hacer tal donación? Nos ha servido mucho. Gracias.  
>-Decidí donar el dinero. Tsukasa me ayudó el jueves y conversamos acerca de su labor, tenía ese monto en mi billetera y se lo di, era la mejor manera de usarlo; ayudando a los demás.<p>

-¡¿Tanto dinero traías?- dijo incrédula- con eso vivo todo un mes.

Reí- Sí, traía ese monto porque salí despreocupadamente, nunca sé a dónde puedo llegar y quizás podría hacerme falta. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – cambié de tema.

-17, creo que tú también tienes esa edad- sonrió- Eres linda-

-Gracias, tú también lo eres.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Bueno, si es que quieres responderla

-de seguro será por mis hijos ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza- Él- dijo apuntando a un niño que comía un trozo de pan- él es Sebastián, tiene 3 años, ella- apuntó a la niña que tenía en mis brazos- es Soledad, tiene 8 meses- sonrió- mi primer hijo lo tuve a los 14 años, era demasiado inmadura, me lo quitaron por falta de recursos, su padre se fue por un año a quien sabe dónde, luego volvió y después de un tiempo quedé embarazada. Ahora se fue y no creo que vuelva. Yo sé que fui tonta y ni siquiera fui al hospital para que me dieran pastillas anticonceptivas ni nada, pero las cosas pasan…-

-Pudiste prevenirlo ¿sabías? –

-Lo hecho está hecho- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Estoy tan arrepentida! Tengo 17 años y mi vida está arruinada por completo ¿sabes lo que es eso? no lo creo- negó con la cabeza- Amu, yo no sé lo que hace una niña como tú en estos lados, antes- tomó un poco de agua de un vaso que estaba en la mesa- antes era parecida a ti –quedé sorprendida por lo que me decía- mis papás viven en el centro de california, no somos multimillonarios pero sí de clase media, cuando supieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada, casi murieron, pero me apoyaron. Ya la segunda vez casi me acecinaron a mí -ironizó- me echaron de la casa y fui a vivir con mi ex, un día peleamos y me echó, no tenía donde irme y decidí venir acá, ellos me han dado todo el apoyo que he necesitado. Tsukasa-san ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida estos últimos meses. – Ahora éramos ambas las que llorábamos, me daba demasiada pena pensar en que si yo estuviese en esa situación.

Estuve todo lo que restaba de la mañana en aquel lugar, me nombraron como miembro fundamental en aquella asociación, así que he decidido cada fin de semana ir a ayudarlos. Almorcé junto a ellos, sólo que comí puras ensaladas. Recibí una llamada, era mi papá que decía que llegara lo más pronto posible a casa, teníamos que ir a una cena de su empresa en la que estrenarían el comercial, porque ya estaba más que listo. Me despedí de todos en el hogar, especialmente de Nadeshiko y de Tsukasa. Caminé un poco hasta donde pasaba la locomoción y tomé un taxi que me llevó hasta mi casa. Pagué lo correspondiente y me bajé.

Llegué a mi casa y saludé a todos, bueno; a Tía Souko y a mi papá, los demás estaban arreglándose ¡La hora se me pasó volando! Eran aproximadamente las 6 cuando llegué. Subí a mi habitación y me bañé, luego busqué en mi closet algo adecuado para ponerme, pero mi madre me había dejado encima de la cama un vestido nuevo, era hermoso, era en la parte superior de color plomo, luego tenía una línea de color rosada y finalmente era negro , me lo puso junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros , me vestí así, luego de secar mi cabello y arreglarlo ya estaba más que lista. Miré nuevamente el reloj y eran aproximadamente las 8:30, busqué una cartera adecuada, era algo más 'de mano' que una cartera en sí. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, no quería tropezar por los tacos, llegué abajo y estaba Ikuto, me miró anonadado.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo en un susurro, lo miré solamente- tus padres ya están en el auto, sólo faltamos los dos.

-podrías perfectamente haber ido, yo puedo ir sola- sonreí.-

-no entiendo tu mal humor, Amu. Yo nunca te he tratado mal, ni siquiera terminamos en mala, es más ¡Ni siquiera terminé contigo!

-eso es lo que me diste a entender.-dije fríamente- en serio no quiero pelear, pero es inevitable, tampoco me pidas ser tu amiga, porque no podré serlo, tú sabes perfectamente por qué.

* * *

><p>¿COMO ESTUVO :D ? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!<p> 


	18. Luego de la tormenta siempre sale el sol

**DE NUEVO :(**

**se que les dije que actualizaría rápido pero no pude, todo gracias a mis profesores ¬¬ , con sus exámenes y muuuuuuuchas tareas D:**

**pero me hice un tiempo y aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo :D**

**muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews :)**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Su cara se tornó de ternura y se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tenemos que irnos- dije al ver que no dejaba de mirarme y esto ya se hacía incómodo.

-Eee…sí, como digas- me soltó, iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero volvió a tomarme con tal fuerza que quedamos frente a frente- recuerda siempre que te amo ¿sí? – sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-no entiendo por qué me dices eso, Ikuto- mi mirada se clavó en el suelo – quisiste terminar conmigo y me dices que me amas ¿Qué clase de amor es eso?-  
>-Tú sabes muy bien que no terminé contigo, es más yo te pedí 'un tiempo' porque lo necesitábamos<p>

-¡Mírame!- dijo un poco más fuerte, pero con delicadeza. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con sus labios- Quizás eso pasó hace 2 días, pero me di cuenta que te amo de verdad Amu, yo nunca me había enamorado y ahora, aquí estoy yo… No quiero perderte- sequé la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, instintivamente lo abracé-

-no tampoco quiero que me pierdas- sentía el latir de su corazón, estaba acelerado- te amo – esas palabras salieron por sí solas de mi boca, nos miramos y de apoco nos fuimos acercando para hundirnos en un hermoso beso.

-bueno, ahora quiero que se acerquen los protagonistas de nuestra nueva propaganda- se oyó una voz desde el escenario, miramos hacia allá-

-son ustedes- me dijo mi padre- vayan.

Me levanté de la mesa y tomé la mano de Ikuto para luego dirigirnos hasta allá, saludamos a la presentadora y al hombre que la acompañaba.

-Quiero que ustedes presionen 'Play' – nos dijo la tipa, con él hicimos caso y presionamos Play, las luces se apagaron y la propaganda comenzó a **rodar (N/A: en mi perfil esta el video :D,****ignoren el comienzo, sólo tomen en cuenta desde los 20 segundos hasta los 30)** lo miraban todos atentamente, se notaba que estaba muy bien realizado, al terminar todos aplaudieron

- ¡Felicidades!- nos dijo luego de que concluyeran los aplausos, vino una típica modelo con un ramo de rosas y me lo entregó, le di las gracias y luego de eso nos fuimos a sentar.

-menos mal que habían terminado – dijo mi madre de mala forma.

-es problema de ellos si vuelven o terminan- le dijo mi papá, él sabía cuando debía meterse y defenderme, aunque siempre es calmado.- ¿no es cierto? – Me preguntó

-cierto papi- le respondí- es NUESTRO problema.

-Amu, deja de pelear con tu madre – me dijo Ikuto- no es bueno- sonreí

-como tu digas- tomé su mano y seguimos mirando lo que iban a mostrar a continuación.

_ _ _ _ _ Al día siguiente :)

Me desperté por un fuerte ruido, me lavé la cara y bajé a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije sorprendida al ver a unos cuantos hombres entrar con cosas grandes en sus manos.

-Tu madre- dijo Tía Souko respondiendo mi pregunta- ella encargó muchas cosas, veo que llegaron…

-¿Pero qué son? –Dije algo confundida-

-instrumentos- escuché la voz de mi mamá atrás mío, me giré a verla.- compré algunos instrumentos nuevos, ahora tendremos dos salas de música.- mis ojos se abriendo a más no poder ¿otra sala?, pensé.

-creo que sería bueno que ahora tengamos dos salas de música- repitió mi madre- así, tú te quedas con la anterior e Ikuto con la nueva.

-Señora, permítame- habló Tía Souko – pero nosotros no viviremos aquí toda la vida-

-no será así- dijo mi mamá-pero igual quiero que Ikuto tenga sus cosas, cuando ustedes decidan irse, si es que lo quieres así, él podrá llevarse estas cosas, tómalo por un regalo de agradecimiento.

-¡Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros! Además, le pagaron demasiado dinero por hacer esa propaganda ¿qué más nos podría agradecer?- Tía Souko no lograba entender el porqué de que mi madre fuera tan generosa con ellos.

-La felicidad de mi hija- una bella sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi mamá- que Amu sea feliz, creo que es lo que mejor ha hecho tu hijo en este tiempo, además para agradecerle su honestidad y buen rendimiento ¿son razones suficientes?

-muchas gracias, de verdad lo que usted hace merece el cielo – junto a mi madre reímos.

-¿Sabes?- Ikuto me miró, deteniéndose. Estábamos en un parquehabíamos ido después de que mi mamá le mostrara su 'regalo' a Ikuto y él se pusiera más que feliz.- mi mamá me comentó algo- lo miré

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como tus padres le cubren todos los gastos y además le pagan por sus servicios, mi mamá ha estado ahorrando estos meses-me miró como para que yo le diera el pase de continuar.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? Está bien que ahorre, está en todo su derecho ¿no?-

-es que – se notaba que estaba nervioso- nosotros- suspiró- Amu, mi mamá tiene mucho dinero, tus padres le pagan muy bien…a ver, mi mamá quiere que arrendemos un departamento en el centro- las últimas oraciones las dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? – Si había entendido, quieren irse de casa, está bien, pero…tampoco me gusta la idea-

-Eso, que planeamos irnos a vivir a nuestro propio departamento, así nos podríamos traer a Utau.

-Pero Ikuto…- estuvimos en silencio un rato- tu mamá es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero por favor, si es que se van a ir, esperen unos meses más.- su mirada cambió a confusión – tú no sabes lo que es vivir con mis 'verdaderos padres', ellos no son así como tú los ves, han cambiado por tu presencia y la de tu mamá en nuestra casa, hazlo por mí, unos meses más.

-tampoco nos íbamos a cambiar mañana- una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus ojos- sé que tus papás no son así, Amu, me quedó más que claro en el verano, nos iremos cuando mi mamá junte más dinero, lo suficiente para poder vivir unos meses y que ella pueda buscar trabajo tranquilamente.

-pero si ustedes se van, eso no quiere decir que no pueda trabajar en mi casa ¿o ella no quiere?  
>-no lo sé, no hemos hablado ese tema, pero no discutamos más eso, no quiero que pensemos en que en un tiempo más ya no viviremos juntos.<p>

Me desperté porque Tía Souko me decía que debía ir al colegio, fui directamente al baño, luego de eso me vestí con un pantalón de jeans claro junto con una polera de color morada, encima un abrigo negro y una converse del mismo color, busqué las partituras que tenía que llevar hoy para música, las puse en una carpeta y bajé con mi bolso, lo dejé en el sillón y fui a la cocina.

-buenos días- saludé a todos en general-

-Buenos días- me respondieron mis padres, Tía Souko e Ikuto.

-pensé que no irías a clases- me dijo mi mamá- te quedaste dormida- rió

-si no fuese porque fueron a despertarme, hubiese pasado de largo-reí también.

-Amu, te iré a dejar yo ¿qué dices?- dijo Ikuto después de un rato.

-bueno- sonreí y seguí comiendo mi pan de centeno. Luego de unos quince minutos, ya había terminado de desayunar, así que fui a lavarme los dientes, tomé mi bolso y salí al estacionamiento en busca del auto de Ikuto, él estaba allí parado esperándome. - ¡Te he dicho que no fumes! – lo reté nuevamente.

-Disculpa, amor- su tono era arrepentido- pero nunca fumo, es más: en toda mi vida de fumador, creo que ni siquiera me he alcanzado a fumar todos los cigarrillos de una caja.

-¿por qué lo haces?- ya estábamos dentro del auto, él echó a andar el motor- eso te daña ¿sabías?

-Sí, lo sé. Lo hago cuando estoy nervioso- titubeó al decir esas palabras.

-¿Nervioso? ¿De qué? –

-Hoy tengo mi examen de fines de semestre ¿no estar nervioso? Imposible –sonreí

-tocas y cantas excelente, no veo la preocupación- besé su mejilla- nos vemos, te amo

-yo también –me respondió

-suerte- le guiñé el ojo y me bajé del auto, para luego entrar al colegio.

-¡Amu!- Yaaya llegó agitadísima al lado mío. -¡Amu!- volvió a gritar-

-¡¿Qué pasa? – Grité también.- ¡Yaaya, Responde!-

-¿Ayer viste las noticias?- negué con la cabeza- ¡¿No?- negué nuevamente- Iku…Ikuto -. La miré extrañada.- Ikuto salió en las noticias-

-¿QUÉ?- grité tan fuerte que muchas personas voltearon a verme -¿Por qué?

-Es que estaban dando algo de espectáculos o parece que era de talentos…- miró al cielo como pensando- ¡Sí, de talentos! Decía que era el alumno más destacado del instituto de música moderna y que había ganado muchas becas gracias a ello, mostraron un video de él cantando, creo que cantaba la canción que me dijiste que él le había escrito a sus padres.-

-Genial – sonreí –Lo raro es que nadie de su familia lo llamó, mis padres tampoco me dijeron nada-

-es que salió en las noticias del condado, o sea sólo en California las pasan-

-aa que bueno, cuando me llamé o lo vea le diré- caminamos hasta llegar a nuestra sala de clases- hoy iré al hogar ¿quieres acompañarme? –

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!- dijo emocionada- siempre he querido acompañarte, nunca te dije porque pensé que te gustaba ir sola – rió tímidamente.

-me hubieses dicho, así habríamos ido antes juntas- entramos a la sala, habían llegado unas pocas personas, caminamos hasta uno de los últimos puestos y nos sentamos- Creo que hoy pasarán la propaganda por la televisión, cuando la veas me dices como quedó ¿Sí?

-Amu, cualquier cosa contigo e Ikuto es hermosa. Perdón – tapó su boca rápidamente- creo que no te gusta hablar de ese tema.

-¡Tonta!- dije de broma, riendo- volvimos – sonreí nuevamente.

-¡¿EN SERIO! – dijo sorprendida- ¡Felicitaciones! A ustedes no les sirve estar enojados-

-gracias. – Pensé unos minutos- ¿cuándo me presentarás a algún pretendiente?- ella inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-cuando sea el tiempo, Amu. No creo que todavía quiera presentarlo, tú sabes, no es nada serio – hizo una sonrisa ladeada- pero bueno, cuando esté segura te lo presentaré. –

-¿De dónde es? – Pregunté curiosa-

-Vive cerca de la playa, tiene 17, igual que nosotras.

Seguimos conversando por un largo tiempo hasta que llegó la profesora, luego de eso puse atención a las clases de matemáticas, la verdad es que me gustan mucho y me va muy bien en este ramo. Queda una semana para terminar el semestre y de verdad que añoro las vacaciones de invierno, me hacen mucha falta. Después nos fuimos a mis amadas clases de música, para mí es un gran honor que te conozcan por tus logros, el profesor Nikaidou sigue insistiendo en que soy la mejor alumna que he tenido, ''Profesor, déjeme decirle que le doy las gracias por hacer que mi nivel de profesionalismo esté así'', pienso a menudo. Luego de 8 largas horas de colegio recibí una llamada de Ikuto, me contó que le había ido bien en su examen, había pasado el semestre con la mayor distinción que se podía obtener en su carrera, le conté lo de las noticias y me dijo que sí sabía, ya que sus compañeros lo habían felicitado por su gran dedicación a la música. Esperé a Yaaya en la portería del colegio hasta que llegó, estaba hablando con un profesor sobre su nota de historia, porque no le agradaba para nada ese ramo. Tomamos un taxi y nos bajamos donde le indiqué. Caminamos unas cuadras y llegamos al Hogar de Tsukasa

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo abrazándome.

-muy bien, ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? – Dije mirando a las personas que me hacían señas con las manos-

-bien, tranquilo.

-bueno, ella es Yaaya, mi mejor amiga- la presenté- y él es Tsukasa-san, el fundador de este hogar

-Buenas tardes- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Yaaya se quedó conversando con Tsukasa-san y yo fui a saludar a cada una de las personas, todos ellos me saludaban con gran cariño, ya que yo he hecho mucho por ellos y de esa forma me lo agradecen, llegué hasta donde estaba Nadeshiko, su bebé estaba dormida en la pequeña cuna a su costado y el hijo mayor estaba jugando con unos autitos, mientras que ella tomaba una taza de café mirando la televisión.

-¡Qué bueno verte!- ni yo me esperaba su reacción al verme, la abracé y me senté a su lado- ¡Te vi en el comercial de nívea! ¡Te veías hermosa! .

-gracias- sonreí tímidamente- mi madre me dijo que debía aparecer allí, antes ni siquiera me habían llamado la atención sus 'románticos' comerciales.- reí.

_ _ _ _  
>-Amu- era mi madre entrando a mi dormitorio- me enteré de que eres 'socia' de un hogar ¿eso es cierto? – me miró con una ternura indescriptible en los ojos.<br>-Por supuesto- sonreí – desde el día que peleamos con Ikuto que pertenezco a ello-

-Dios mío – miró al techo como buscando al Señor- me he ganado una hija increíble- impresionantemente me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- sé que no he sido la mejor madre, sabes que lo de Ami me dejó muy mal, pero te amo hija, te amo. Nunca esperé eso de ti, creía que ibas a ser como todas las demás niñas de por acá; preocupadas por sus uñas y peinados; su mirada sólo se dirige a la billetera de las personas, tú no eres así y eso me encanta.- besó mi frente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca esperé que mi mamá reaccionara de una tan buena forma ante algo que yo haya querido hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado :D , dejen sus reviews <strong>


	19. Un día casi normal

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON D : por no actualizar antes , pero me habia ido de vacaciones por una semana y media y no tuve tiempo de subir capitulos, porque no lleve mi compu :c**

**pero para recompensar el tiempo en que no actualiza subiré tres capítulos seguidos :D , asi que este es el primero **

* * *

><p>-Amu- sentí la dulce voz de Ikuto, me separé de mi mamá y miré hacia la puerta- oh, lo siento, pensé que estabas desocupada, luego vuelvo- se dio media vuelta.<p>

-¡Ikuto!- dijo mi mamá rápidamente- ¡Ven!- el giró, quedando su mirada hacia nosotras.-¿Sabías que Amu es socia de un hogar para personas pobres? – Él abrió sus ojos, mi mamá le hablaba con cierto orgullo- vaya, veo que no te ha dicho nada.

-parece- dijo sarcásticamente.

-bueno, que estén bien- dijo mi madre- debo terminar unas cosas de la empresa. Por cierto, el comercial tuvo más éxito del que esperábamos y las ventas han subido un 75% - me asombré al escuchar esa cifra- eso quiere decir que una parte de las ganancias va hacia ustedes.

-no tiene que hacer eso, Tía Midori- le dijo Ikuto-

-Esas son las políticas de la empresa, Ikuto- le respondió- además te lo mereces- su sonrisa se tornó amplia, luego besó mi mejilla y salió de mi dormitorio.

-¿Qué es eso del hogar para gente pobre?- dijo mi novio alzando una ceja, tomé su mano e hice que nos sentáramos en la cama.

-¿no recuerdas que te conté ayer? –dije preocupada por su falta de atención.

-¿ayer?- hizo un gesto raro como de no entender- lo siento- bajó su mirada- no te puse atención. Me parece lindo que hagas eso- sonrió -¿Sabes?- lo miré- cuando te conocí no esperaba que fueras así de buena.

-Que superficial eres- le pegué levemente en su brazo- no por tener dinero seré de otra forma, que nunca se te olvide ¿bueno?

-bueno – sonrió, tomé su cara con mis dos manos y lo acerqué hasta mí para hundirnos en un hermoso beso.

Mis padres habían ido a una reunión de negocios, Tía Souko se había ido a dormir e Ikuto junto a mí nos quedamos sentados en la sala de de estar conversando.

-Amu- lo miré atentamente- Quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa? – Dije entusiasmada-

-Ven, tenemos que ir afuera para esto.

-¿A la sala de música?- él asintió, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos caminando hasta aquel lugar. Suspiré- ¿Qué tienes que mostrarme?

-Esto es para ti- sonrió, me senté en el pequeño sillón que había en el lugar y comencé a escuchar atentamente mientras él cantaba, miles de sentimientos afloraban desde lo más adentro de mi corazón, nunca me esperé que hiciera tal cosa por mí.

-Es…Es hermoso- sequé la lágrima que corría por mi mejilla- Te amo- sonreí y lo abracé.

-la escribí para ti, nos pidieron que hiciéramos una canción en el instituto y no hallé mejor forma de inspirarme que tú. También te amo y mucho- sonrió nuevamente y me besó.

Me vestí con una polera blanca que tenía un diseño rojo junto con un short oscuro y unas sandalias negras **(N/A : ropa de Amu en mi perfil c: ) **peiné mi cabello, tomé mis cosas y bajé a tomar desayuno. Estaban solamente mis padres y Tía Souko, pregunté por Ikuto y me dijeron que estaba durmiendo, porque ya había salido de vacaciones, no me hice mayor problema y comí. Mis padres ofrecieron llevarme al colegio y acepté.

-¿Estás bien? – Dije llegando al lado de Yaaya, estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos-¡Yaaya! – la abracé

-mi papá Amu, mi papá- decía entre sollozos.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu papá? – Dije preocupadamente, lo conocía y era un buen hombre, no merece algo malo.-¿Está enfermo?- ella asintió- ¿Qué tiene?

-Cáncer- a mi cuerpo lo sacudió un profundo escalofrío- Tiene Cáncer a los pulmones, Amu.- la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, nunca he tenido un familiar enfermo, pero sé lo que es perder a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, quizás no fueron mis padres pero sí fue mi única hermana, la única persona que en ese entonces lograba entenderme-

-tienes que ser fuerte, no creo que a tu padre le gustaría verte llorando- sonreí – hay muchos tratamientos hoy en día, con la quimioterapia de seguro que se sanará más que pronto.

-esto no es un simple resfriado. No se le quitará de la noche a la mañana, lo sabes-

-claro que lo sé, pero tengo las esperanzas de que sí se le va a pasar, no te eches a morir, no es el fin del mundo, tu padre cuando menos lo esperes estará bien-

-¿Tú lo crees?- asentí con la cabeza, quizás en unos meses estará bien, pero debo darle ánimo a mi amiga- Eres una gran amiga ¿lo sabías?

-creo que eres la primera persona que me lo dice- reí – quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites. Te contaré un secreto; el comercial tuvo éxito y me darán más dinero porque las ventas han aumentado en la empresa, tú sabes que no lo gastaré, si necesitas algo sólo dime.-

-muchas gracias, pero creo que tendremos los medios para el tratamiento por algún tiempo, te lo agradezco de todas formas.-

Conversamos un rato hasta que tocaron el timbre de inicio de la jornada escolar, hoy salgo a las 5 de la tarde ¡Qué aburrido!  
>Química, bueno no me iba tan mal pero tampoco era una experta que digamos. Lenguaje ¡¿Por qué Dios me hace esto?, simplemente odio esta materia ¿Cómo puede haber una profesora tan anciana trabajando en este colegio? La verdad es que necesito una respuesta a esa pregunta.<p>

Matemáticas, gracias por alegrarme el día, no seré una Einstein pero enserio que las amo. Entre eso tuvimos recreos, siempre que llegábamos a la enfermedad del papá de Yaaya, trataba de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible, no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que le estaba pasando. Luego de todo esto tuvimos el recreo del almuerzo, es una hora en la que debes decidir si es que quieres almorzar en el casino del colegio o afuera, invité a mi amiga a que fuéramos a comer algo afuera, pasé por un restaurant vegetariano, comí Spaguettis con salsa de espinaca y Yaaya se compró un BigMac en McDonals.

-¡¿Cómo puedes comer eso? – dije entre risas, sé que para los demás es de lo más normal comer carne, pero para mí no ¿han pensando antes de que ellos vivían al igual que nosotros? Veo que no, ya que no se concientizan sobre lo que están haciendo.

-Qué tú no seas normal no es mi problema- dijo burlonamente- Amu, no es tan malo

-¡Es asqueroso!- parece que dije eso muy fuerte, toda la gente me quedó mirando. – uups.- reí nuevamente.

Nos demoramos más menos tres cuartos de hora en comer, cuando ya íbamos de vuelta al colegio recibí una llamada.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo, después de mi mamá? –sonreí al oírlo decir esas palabras.

-Bien ¿y usted, el hombre más lindo del mundo después de nadie? – rió suavemente.

-mal, te extraño. Hoy no me has dado ningún beso- su tono se tornó como el de un niño cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

-estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte. Pero si quieres un beso luego podrías ir a buscarme a la salida-

-como quieras, hoy lo único que he hecho fue ayudarle a mi mamá, fuimos al supermercado- sonó aburrido.

-Está bien, tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella ¿no?

-Amu, tú sabes que la amo, pero no me gusta que sea así- ¿Así cómo?, pensé- trabaja y trabaja, pero nunca se preocupa ni de ella misma.

–No es eso Ikuto, ella es una mujer muy esforzada, la verdad me gustaría ser como ella-

-Gracias Amu- A pesar que no lo veía sabía perfectamente que el sonreía

-Y ahora ven a buscarme- le dije autoritariamente

-Claro jefa-reí ante su comentario-Enseguida voy, te amo

-yo también, adiós-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo quedo :D? en un rato subo el otro<strong>


	20. ¿Adonde me llevas?

**Hola :D , espero que les haya gustado el otro capitulo**

**PD: En el inicio del capitulo Amu va en el auto de Ikuto**

**Espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde me llevas?

-es lejos, muy lejos- respondió él- volveremos en unos días- sonrió

-¡¿Qué? – Pregunté asustada-

-Vamos, es un lugar muy especial para mí, ve a hacer tus maletas porque sólo falta eso-

-bueno- juntamos nuestros labios y subí a mi dormitorio.

Saqué la maleta, algo que no usaba hace mucho tiempo, no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde iríamos, pero sé que con Ikuto siempre estaré segura y que no hará nada perjudicial para mí. Guardé la ropa, supongo que para menos de una semana, ya que quedaban sólo 8 días de vacaciones.

-Estoy lista, mi amor- dije bajando las escaleras- ¿iremos ahora?

-Sí- respondió- sé que es tarde pero lo ideal es que mañana estemos temprano allá-

-¿vamos a ir en auto?

-nopi- respondió tiernamente- iremos en bus-

-ya, bueno- asentí.

Ikuto arregló unas cosas, mientras que yo buscaba un bolso, dinero y mi billetera junto con mis documentos. Nos despedimos de Tía Souko, caminamos hasta el paradero de taxis, tomamos uno y nos dirigimos al terminal de buses.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la noche cuando abordamos en bus hacia donde él quisiera llevarme.  
>Un dolor insoportable de espalda se apoderó completamente de mí, no quise decirle a Ikuto porque se podía sentir mal, no me hice mayores problemas.<br>Desperté cuando ya había amanecido, miré a mi lado derecho y él aún no había despertado. Puse mi mano junto con la suya, en ese momento abrió sus ojos.

-¿ya llegamos? Pregunté ansiosa-

-sí, en el próximo terminal nos bajamos- acarició mi mejilla con su otra mano-  
>-¿y me dirás…?<p>

-iremos a mi casa- suspiró- a mi antigua casa, quiero que conozcas un poco más de mí, de mis amigos y de lo que era yo antes de conocerte.

-me habrías dicho antes- hablé luego de un rato- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-Con mis abuelos-

-¡¿En serio?-sonrei

-Si, me gusta que te alegres-

-¿Queda muy lejos la casa?

-Solo un poco- sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-Estoy cansada- hice una especie de 'puchero'

-creo que a ti también te duele la espalda- adivinó mis pensamientos- es normal.

-¿Te puedo contar algo? Pero no te rías-

-Dime –

-nunca había andado en bus.- hablé tímidamente.

-Te creo- respondió burlándose- también creo y sé que tus papás tampoco han andado en bus nunca en su vida, pero es normal sabiendo quienes son.  
>-¿vas a empezar con eso? Siempre hay una primera vez, deberías saberlo- respondí un poco molesta, no me gusta que saquen el tema 'de dónde vienes' o 'con todo el dinero que tienes'.<p>

-disculpa- vino hacia mí y me abrazó, luego lo miró y depositó un cariñoso beso en mi frente. – vamos.

Caminamos unos diez minutos, la verdad es que acá era muy pequeño, todos se conocían entre todos. Esta ciudad tenía un aspecto normal, nada extravagante ni tan disimulado.

Nos subimos a un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de de los abuelos de Ikuto

-¿Quién será? Por Dios, no sé cómo pueden venir a tocar tan tarde nuestra puerta- se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro de la casa, con Ikuto nos miramos y reímos, volvimos a tocar.

- ¿Si? – dijo al abrir la puerta, sus ojos de pusieron como platos al vernos parados en frente de ella.

– Ikuto, mi amor- lo abrazó tan fuerte y él a ella que se podía notar que hace mucho que no se veían, se notaba todo el amor que sentían mutuamente. –

-Abuela, tú sabes que no podía dejarte olvidada- dijo Ikuto, vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- también te extrañé demasiado.

-Amu! – Dijo nuevamente su abuela- ¿Cómo estás hija? – me abrazó y yo a ella.

-muy bien, gracias.

-ooh por Dios, pasen- pasamos y el abuelo de Ikuto no estaba en el living, pero ella lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto escánd..?- no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando ya estaba abrazando a su nieto.- Ikuto! Mírate, qué grande estás! –

- y tu no cambias- dijo Ikuto muy emocionado- no saben cuánto los extrañé. – se sentó en el sillón y pude notar esas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, de verdad que extrañaba su pueblo natal, de verdad que quería venir acá hace mucho tiempo, de verdad que quería estar con su familia.

-mi amor- lo miré y sequé sus lágrimas- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sabes cuánto añoré este momento, Amu- dijo secando sus lágrimas también, su abuela había ido a prepararnos algo de comer.- no sabes cuánto necesite estar acá en algunas ocasiones y no pude hacer nada, no podía ni siquiera llamarlos porque estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando, no sabes cuánto me martiricé pensando en que ellos habían creído que yo los había olvidado. – me abrazó y siguió llorando, la verdad es que no lloraba de pena, lloraba de emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por lo corto :c , pero es por que el otro capitulo sera mas largo , dedicado a todas las pervertidas jijiji, ya que habra Lemmon <strong>

**El otro capitulo lo subire mas tarde :D**

**Adios !**


	21. Cada vez más unidos

**Hola! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo como se los prometi**

**PD: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon el cual me ayudo a hacer una amiga XD por lo que no me hago cargo por futuros traumas jijijiji **

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Nos encontrábamos con Ikuto en su pieza, cuando de repente comienza a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, el beso comienzo a ser cada vez más intenso.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunto Ikuto

Yo solo me sonroje y le conteste un pequeño si

AHORA NARRO YO :D

Amu se mordió el labio inferior e Ikuto le beso el hombro suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello. Le dio algunos besos en el cuello para luego mordisquearlo y lamerlo suavemente. Amu suspiro al sentir las grandes manos de él acariciarle su cintura. Su sexo ya estaba húmedo con tan solo besos y caricias. Luego sintió como la cama se movió y de un momento a otro Ikuto estaba al frente de ella. Mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos color zafiro estaban más oscuros que nunca al igual que los de ella. Suavemente él la recostó en la cama y presiono sus labios contra los de ella. Amu jadeo durante el beso.

Sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad bucal del otro con un poco de desesperación, lujuria y deseo. Cuando el aire hacía falta en los pulmones de ambos, se separaron para respirar y luego volver a lo que hacían. Las manos de Ikuto se trasladaron hasta sus muslos. Los acaricio lentamente y luego metió su mano por el camisón hasta llegar a su cadera. Una de sus manos paso por la fina tela de su braga y la acaricio, estaba húmeda. Cuando ya no puedo resistir ningún otro segundo mas, de un solo y rápido movimiento saco el camisón de Amu. Ella vio como la prenda caía al suelo y sus pechos quedaban expuestos. Ikuto los miraba de tal manera que el rostro de Amu se ruborizo.

–Sé que mis senos no son los mejores del mundo pero…  
>El puso un dedo sobre sus labios.<br>–¿De qué hablas? –Contesto aun observándolos.– Eres unas de las pocas naturales que conozco

Amu se mordió el labio y lo volvió a besar. El se separo y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, luego beso su cuello y fue bajando. Paso la lengua por todo el valle de sus senos. Ella soltó un leve gemido y la lengua de él se enrosco en uno de sus pezones.  
>Succiono sus pezones y los devoro como si fueran un platillo por unos minutos hasta que estos estaban completamente hinchados y sensibles. La respiración de Amu se le dificultaba cada vez más y más. Los dedos de Ikuto acariciaron el sexo de ella sobre su braguita y luego él las saco. Al fin ella estaba completamente desnuda. Ikuto sonrio al verla recostada en la cama, desnuda y con la respiración entrecortada. Su erección estaba tan dura que le dolía y estaba a punto de romper los bóxers y salir disparada como una flecha. El acaricio su clítoris con el pulgar mientras dos dedos entraban en ella. Su espalda de arqueo y dejo escapar un gemido. Comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de ella lentamente y con el pasar de los segundos tomo aun más velocidad. Ella seguía gimiendo y diciendo su nombre con la respiración pesada. Mientras Ikuto seguía moviendo sus dedos rápidamente otro par de minutos, el orgasmo se acercaba hasta que con un fuerte y largo gemido de Amu, llego al clímax.<p>

Cuando ella logro recuperarse. Hizo un movimiento y esta vez ella estaba sobre él. Sonrió sensualmente y bajo una mano hasta sus bóxers. Con una mano acariciaba su abdomen y con la otra jugaba con la elástica del bóxer. Luego con rapidez, dejo de jugar con la elástica y saco sus bóxers.

Los ojos dorados de ella se abrieron como platos al ver el miembro erecto de Ikuto. Sus labios estaban cerrados y se abrían de vez en cuando para emitir alguna palabra, pero la cerraba al instante. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trato de respirar. Una risa ronca salió de los labios de Ikuto al ver la expresión de ella.

–¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto él.

La mirada de ella se clavo en los ojos color zafiro de él y sintió que morían al ver como sonreía pícaramente.

–¿Qué si pasa algo? –le dijo ella con un tono de asombro.

–Sí, parece que has visto un monstruo.

–¡Y qué crees que es lo que está al frente mío! –exclamó.

El rió y con un movimiento ella volvía a estar debajo de él.

Ella bufó y rodo los ojos.  
>–No exagero, es la pura verdad. Esa cosa no...<p>

El la besó, callándola y acaricio su cabello suavemente. Luego paso sus manos por el estomago de ella acariciándolo un poco hasta bajar a su vientre.  
>Cuando una de las pequeñas manos de Amu se dirigió hasta su miembro, Ikuto gimió. Puso las manos sobre las de ella e intento retirarlas.<p>

–No lo hagas... –susurro con voz ronca.

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a tocar el hinchado miembro. Ikuto trago saliva al sentir como sus pequeñas manos lo masajeaban. Maldijo en voz baja y sostuvo ambas manos de Amu. Ella sonrio burlona y el la miro.

–Hablo en serio cuando te digo que no lo hagas. Sufrirás las consecuencias.

–Mira como tiemblo –se burlo ella.

Ikuto soltó una de las manos de Amu y con rapidez sujeto ambas con una sola mano. Mientras una de las manos la sujetaba la otra acariciaba sus muslos con lentitud. Ella gimió en silencio cuando el pulgar de él le acaricio su clítoris suavemente y luego se acomodaba para hundirse en ella. Rozo el sexo de Amu con su miembro haciéndola gemir, siguió acariciando su entrada con su pene haciendo que la desesperación se apoderara de ella.

–Tomas la pastilla, ¿cierto? –Amu asintio con los ojos cerrados.

Con un fuerte jadeo de ambos él entro en ella con suavidad. Le soltó las manos y prosiguió a entrar en ella aun más. La respiración de los dos estaba más que escasa.  
>Cuando las embestidas de Ikuto se volvieron más rápidas ella clavo sus uñas en su triangular espalda. El beso su cuello y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.<br>Ella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y le acaricio la espalda mientras él seguía saliendo y entrando en ella con rapidez y fuerza. Los labios de ambos se unieron nuevamente y ella gimió con fuerza cuando Ikuto movió las caderas en círculo. Cuando el orgasmo de los dos se acercaba Amu clavo aun mas las uñas en la espalda de él.  
>–¡Ikuto! –grito de placer y los músculos internos de ella lo envolvieron provocando que ambos llegaran a un fuerte clímax.<br>Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado con la respiración un poco pesada aun. Duro un par de minutos recostado de la cama sin decir nada ninguno de los dos. Ella estaba tendida en la cama inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Ikuto la miro y estiro una mano para acariciar su rostro y ella seguía sin moverse.  
>–¿Amu? –pregunto con un poco de preocupación. Cuando vio su respiración calmada. Había caído dormida. Sonrio y toco un mechón del cabello castaño, sintió como los pequeños brazos de Amu le envolvía el pecho. Con un suspiro de satisfacción cerró los ojos y durmió junto a ella<p>

—

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no hayan quedado con severos traumas XDD, dejen sus reviews!<strong>


	22. Denuevo mal

**Ola :D volvi con un nuevo capítulo, como siempre muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews *-***

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Desperté por los molestos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del dormitorio de Ikuto. Levanté las sábanas un poco para saber en la situación que nos encontrábamos.

-Ikuto- susurré y lo moví un poco- Ikuto- volví a decirle- IKUTO DESPIERTA- no grité pero sí alcé un poco mi voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – abrió sus ojos.

-yo que tú, me visto- reí – pueden entrar tus abuelos y me daría demasiada vergüenza que nos encontraran así-

-Amu- me miró de reojo- estamos vestidos-

-en ropa interior, lindo- sonreí- igual se vería feo que nos vieran así- acaricié su espalda desnuda.

-bueno- se apoyó en su codo, para acercarse más a mí y besó delicadamente mis labios. – me pondré el pijama, es muy temprano para que nos levantemos

-Son casi las 12 del mediodía- rodeé los ojos a blanco- lo que es yo- me paré de la cama y Justin me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos ya que sólo me encontraba en ropa interior- me iré a bañar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy-

- ¿Ah sí?- levantó una ceja- supongo que no iremos juntos- su mirada se tornó ¿triste? –

-entonces no saldré – sonreí- mejor llamo a Rima y la invito. – Pausé- ¿sabías que terminó con Nagihiko?

-Si, lo vi por internet-

-ammmm -sonrei, tomé mi ropa y unas toallas, para luego dirigirme al baño.

Entré a la cálida ducha y no me demoré tanto, ya que no era mi casa y me avergonzaba gastar tanto , al salir envuelta en mi toalla me di cuenta que Ikuto no estaba, supongo que se levantó a tomar desayuno. Busqué en mis maletas la ropa adecuada y decidí vestirme, sequé mi cabello con el secador , hice la cama y ordené un poco el dormitorio , para luego dirigirme a tomar desayuno.

-¿E Ikuto? – Dije al no encontrarlo en la mesa- pensé que estaba acá.

-mira- su abuela apuntó a la ventana, miré a través de ella y me di cuenta que él estaba en el patio- sonreí - -¿Cómo amaneció? – cambié de tema.

-bastante bien- siguió haciendo los sándwichs- el abuelo de Ikuto debió salir a comprar al supermercado.

-me hubiese dicho y había ido yo a comprar, así aprovechaba de salir con Rima. –

-no te preocupes, aquí está tu desayuno- puso delante de mí un té de manzana con canela, jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con algo para untarle. – Espero que te guste

-muchas gracias.- ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la cocina, en la que me encontraba yo tomando desayuno, ya que no quise tomar en el comedor.

Estuve comiendo lentamente, veía el televisor y al no encontrar nada entretenido decidí apagarlo. Miré el reloj y eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde cuando Ikuto entró a la casa, se notaba que estaba bastante cansado, me saludó y se dirigió al baño, él no se había bañado, porque decidió salir a arreglar el jardín. Demoró más menos una hora en estar listo, a estas alturas ya estaba listo el almuerzo y su abuelo ya había llegado. Ayudé a a poner la mesa, mientras que Ikuto y su abuelo conversaban.

-¿Amu?- dijo su abuela en tono de pregunta, estábamos solas en la cocina-

-digame- la miré atentamente-

-¿Tú te proyectas con Ikuto? – wow, esta no es la primera vez que alguna persona me pregunta eso, deberé acostumbrarme.

-en parte sí- ella me miró sorprendida- tengo 17 años y él 19 –me encogí de hombros Sin mentir, yo amor a su nieto, ha sido muy importante para mí desde antes que fueramos novios incluso, pero no sé si es que podríamos llegar a casarnos o a ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Qué madura eres! Nunca pensé que una chica de tu edad pensara en Ikuto por su forma de ser y no por como es, Ikuto será ya un adulto, pero debe hacer su vida y tener una por lo demás –

-eso es cierto – me quedé mirando la nada por unos minutos hasta que me acordé de algo- permiso, debo llamar a Rima

Llamé a mi antigua amiga, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Conversamos unos quince minutos, hasta que la abuela de Ikuto dijo que estaba lista la cena y tuve que cortar, quedamos de acuerdo en que ella vendría con Tadase y un amigo de Ikuto, supongo que será Kukkai . Fui a lavar mis manos, para luego sentarme a la mesa, Ikuto tenía una cara que desde hace días no se la veía. ¿Está Feliz? Sonreí para mis adentros por el hecho de que él esté así, me encanta ver sus perfectos dientes sobresalir en su boca, me encanta ver aquella sonrisa cautivadora.

-¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán? – dijo el abuelo de Ikuto- no es por echarlos ni nada, sólo es para saber- reí.-

-tenemos pasajes para pasado mañana en la noche- dijo Ikuto- esperaba que hubiésemos podido salir a algún lado, pero como siempre lo arruino todo-

- no digas eso, lo importante es que estamos con tu familia y más tarde estaremos con nuestros amigos.- dije felizmente.

-Siempre tienes como alegrarme el día ¿no? – me contestó, yo sólo sonreí y seguí comiendo.

Estuvimos conversando un largo rato con Rima, Tadase y Kukkai, pude notar en diferentes ocasiones que Ikuto y mi amiga se daban miradas cómplices, decidí ir a buscar algo de comer.

-Kukkai, ¿puedes acompañarme?- le pedí amablemente.

-bueno- se paró, dejando solos a Ikuto y a Rima-

¿te pasa algo? Estas rara- me miró desconfiadamente.

-no lo sé - saqué unas papas fritas que habíamos comprado ayer antes – encuentro que Ikuto está raro.

-debe estar cansado y no se - dijo como en tono 'obvio'.

-no es eso, solo que.. ash , no importa - tomé una bebida y serví algunos vasos, Kukkai me ayudó con otros y las papás fritas, para luego llevar todo a la mesa.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me dijo Rima, llevábamos más de 2 horas conversando y no habíamos hablado las dos.- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- sonrió

-he estado bien – sonreí- pasando rabias por la culpa de alguien- miré de reojo a Ikuto- pero bien

-¿& tu relación con Ikuto?- Ikuto abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, creo que no esperaba esa pregunta de parte de ella.

-viento en popa- sonreí nuevamente mirando a Ikuto ¿es mi idea o está comportándose raro? - ¿cierto amor?

-cierto- dijo Ikuto y nos besamos fugazmente, pude notar una mirada de 'celos' por parte de Rima, pero ¿Qué estoy hablando?

Nos quedamos un tiempo más conversando, Tadase estaba totalmente, callado, creo que estaba triste.

-¿podemos conversar? – dije sentándome al lado de él en el sillón, él me miró- afuera, si es que es posible.

-bueno – nos fuimos hacia la pequeña terraza que había en la casa y nos sentamos en la mecedora- ¿Qué pasa? – dije preocupada.

-uuf tantas cosas- me respondió- algunas ni siquiera puedo contarlas.

-pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo – tomé su mano en señal de apoyo, no era nada en otro sentido que no fuera de amistad.- siempre estaré cuando me necesites. – sonreí.

-muchas gracias, pero en serio que se me pasará luego, no te preocupes- me vi en la necesidad de abrazarlo, de verdad es que se veía muy triste, algo 'grave' debe pasarle y no quiere contarme -creo que será mejor que entremos- dijo luego de un rato- hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

-entonces entremos- sonreí, entramos a la casa y vi a mi novio con mi amiga conversar atentamente, a ratos se reían y se veían bastante contentos. Al ver que no me tomaban en cuenta, decidí seguir conversando con los chicos, ellos de verdad que saben divertir a una persona.

Después de unas horas nuestros amigos se fueron, ordené un poco la casa, ya que igual había quedado desordenada, los abuelos de Ikuto ya estaban durmiendo, Además no iba a dejar todo sucio, siendo que nosotros mismos ensuciamos.

-iré a ducharme- dijo Ikuto-

-bueno, anda- no sé cuál es su afán de bañarse tanto si siempre anda rico olor. Entró al baño, el celular que estaba en el velador sonó después de un rato. '¿Quién será?, pensé, sonó demasiado tiempo hasta que la persona que llamaba cortó. Seguí viendo televisión, sin tomarle importancia a lo que había sucedido.  
>Tenía más que claro que Ikuto se iba a demorar siglos en el baño, siempre es igual. Luego de un rato nuevamente sonó el celular, pero esta vez con diferente sonido 'un mensaje', pensé. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, no creo que sea mentira.<p>

'Lo pasé muy bien contigo, ''osito'', espero que antes que te vayas volvamos a vernos. No han pasado ni 2 horas y ya extraño tus besos', no lo podía creer, Rima efectivamente tenía algo con Ikuto, él me había estado engañando todo este tiempo y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Las ganas de llorar no me faltaron, pero decidí ser fuerte y no hacerlo, mañana a primera hora alistaría mis maletas y me iría al lugar del que nunca me tendría que haber ido.

-Estoy listo- dijo él, saliendo del baño-

-que bueno- se acostó al lado mío, pero en ese momento le dí la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo al escuchar mis sollozos, pero no le contesté nada- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – tampoco le hable.- bueno, no me digas que te pasa, después no te quejes.  
>-¿cuando volvieron?- dije luego de un rato-<p>

-¿De qué hablas? – se hizo el desentendido.

-'¿De qué hablas?'- lo imité- de lo tuyo con Rima, ¿de qué más hablaría?

-que yo sepa no tengo nada con ella-mintió

-aa entonces te lo comunico: me has estado engañando con Rima hace semanas- lo miré a la cara- y yo ya estúpida no me había dado cuenta-

-eso…eso no es cierto-

-¡deja de hacerte el tonto!- le grité, por más que esté enojada, tampoco puedo insultarlo.-los vi como se miraban, no dije nada porque podía ser un simple error , pero al leer el mensaje, me di cuenta que todo era verdad 'osito'-

-¡yo no he hecho nada!- insistió

-déjate de mentir- mis lágrimas fluían aún más fuerte- los vi con mis propios ojos, leí un mensaje que te llegó directamente al celular, además no es la primera vez que lo hacer.- me paré de la cama

-¿Dónde vas? – me dijo con un hilo de voz-

-donde no tenga que ver tu estúpida cara- sonreí sarcásticamente y tomé un abrigo que estaba dentro de mi maleta, salí del dormitorio rumbo al living, la incomodidad y el frío poco me importaron.

De verdad que amaba a Ikuto y Él 'supuestamente' también lo hacía, pero no era cierto, quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo escribiéndose mensajes con ella, ya que era prácticamente imposible que se pudieran ver. De tanto llorar y pensar me quedé dormida.

-Amu, Amu- dijo una voz femenina- Amu, despierta-

-¿Qué? – dije sin siquiera abrir mis ojos-

-Anda a dormir a alguna cama- miré y era la abuela de Ikuto- es muy incómodo el sillón.-

-no te preocupes – me senté en el living- debo levantarme- dije al mirar por la ventana y darme cuenta que estaba amaneciendo –

-¿de qué hablas? – dijo ella extrañada- es muy temprano, si quieres seguir durmiendo ¡hazlo!-

-tuve unos problemas y debo regresar- recordé todo lo sucedido- después de ordenar mis maletas me iré-

-¿Ikuto lo sabe?

-creo que lo tiene más que claro.-

-aa ok, entonces haz lo que debas hacer-

-bueno –

Ella se retiró, yo tomé mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio en el que estaban mis cosas, al entrar lo vi durmiendo plácidamente, como que si nada hubiese pasado, me dolió saber lo que me había hecho, pero debo dejar atrás ese episodio y continuar con mi vida. Tomé mis cosas y las dejé en el pasillo de la casa, como habían 2 baños, obviamente me bañé en el otro y me vestí allí también, después me dirigí hacia la cocina y me preparé algo de comer, después lavé mis dientes, me despedí de los abuelos antes de salir de la casa busqué algo de dinero, debía comprar mis pasajes, por suerte tenía un poco guardado, me despedí nuevamente de los abuelos de Ikutos y salí de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews! :D<strong>


	23. Hemos cambiado

**Ola :D volvi ! actualize antes por todos los review que me dejaron :) MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ! **

**espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

La vida de ambos jóvenes sin dudas no ha sido la misma desde su separación, Amu decidió volver a su hogar, con la mera diferencia que ya no viviría con Ikuto y Souko ya que esta se encontraba con su hijo.

Ikuto, por su parte, no continuó la relación con Rima, no podía hacerle eso al amor de su vida, Amu, este se había integrado a una reciente orquesta en donde se dedicaba a tocar su violín.

Hoy, 25 de febrero era el turno del joven artista para presentarse en el connotado Festival de la Musica 2011 **(N/A: Lo invente XD)**

-¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntaba su hermana Utau.

-¿Debería de estarlo?- respondió el joven con aires de grandeza. – no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, además es sólo un festival, tocaré máximo 1 hora, nada complicado.

-espero que sea así, no te has visto muy bien últimamente. Espero que tu estómago no te falle, no ahora. –Ya que Ikuto por tercera vez en el mes tenía problemas con sus nervios y estómago.

-deja de hablar tonterías- le respondió enojado el chico- sabes lo profesional que soy.

- si claro- dijo sarcástico. Fue lo último que dijo Utau, antes de que anunciaran que 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' tenía que salir a escena.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su padre- Hace días que te noto rara-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- le respondió la chica de 17 años, ahora.- ¿Hay razones para estar mal?

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros - Quizás hay muchas, sólo que no quieres recordarlas.

-Obviamente que si me las recuerdas cada 5 minutos, habrían razones para estar mal. –Dijo ya enojada.- no necesites que me recuerdes que cometí el peor error de mi vida, cada media hora.- se paró del sillón, tomó su abrigo y las llaves y salió del departamento.

Amu estaba harta de que su papá le repitiera siempre que nunca debió ser novia como Ikuto, ella sólo lo ignoraba, ya que lo tenía más que viven en New York, ya que sus padres abrieron una nueva fábrica de su marca Nivea.

La noche Neoyorkina está en constante ajetreo, muy iluminada, ella vive en un barrio prestigioso, así que no es para nada inseguro. Recorrió varias cuadras, dejando atrás el confuso recuerdo que tenía de la persona que más amó en su vida, de la persona a la que le regaló lo más preciado que tenía y él simplemente lo destruyó todo.

Llegó a una parte demasiado conocida, el centro de esta gran ciudad llena de pantallas gigantes, por lo demás. Hoy sería el gran evento, ella lo conocía bastante bien, si es que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado, Amu estaría disfrutando de aquel 'festival'.

'No puedo seguir sufriendo por ese tema'- habló para sí misma, se sentó en una banca, estaba cansadísima. – ¡No puedo!- insistió- Él sólo me utilizó para satisfacer sus necesidades humanas y aquí estoy ahora- una lágrima corrió por sus rojas mejillas.

-¡Ella es! ¡Ella es! – la apuntó un hombre, era de estatura media, algo canoso y usaba lentes. -¡Sí, es ella! – volvió a hablar.

-¡Vamos! – gritó una mujer. En ese preciso momento, Amu se vio hundida en un mar de flashes, no lo soportaba; sus ojos le ardían, no veía nada, todo esto era porque su EX – NOVIO se había vuelto muy famoso en el Instituto y en el mundo de la música.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó luego de un rato- ¡Lo único que les importa es una foto para una estúpida revista!- tomó aire- ¡Yo no soy ninguna 'súper estrella' para que me traten así!

-Pero eres la novia de la súper estrella, linda- le dijo un periodista y tomó una nueva foto.

-¡Yo no soy la novia de nadie! ¡Retírense, me tienen harta! – volvió a gritar.

-¿No es su novia?-susurraron muchas personas a la vez-

-¿Por qué el no ha dicho nada? – dijo la mujer que dio el 'vamos' hace un rato.

-Porque es un completo egoísta, que sólo se preocupa por su persona o ¿me equivoco? – Dicho esto, la chica se retiró indignada del lugar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando por las pantallas que estaban en la calle principal transmitían en vivo lo que sucedía en el Festival de la Musica.- ¿Es broma, no? – habló para sí misma, nuevamente.

No le tomó atención y siguió caminando, debía volver a su departamento, antes de que la acosaran más personas, pero el sonido de las pantallas gigantes de escuchaba a cuadras de distancia.

-Paren un momento por favor- se oyó una voz femenina- 'That Should Be me' **(N/A : perdón si no les gusta Justin Bieber *.* XD pero tenía que ponerla )** es una hermosa canción, Ikuto – se suponía que era la animadora del evento.- Pero, ¿por qué lloras? – en ese momento Amu mostró interés y divisó lo que pasaban por la señal internacional. –

-Lo siento chicos- respondió el joven cantante a su público – en seguida vuelvo.

-Vamos a una pausa comercial y continuamos con Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo el animador masculino.

'¿Qué rayos le pasó?'- pensó su ex novia, pero nuevamente no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando.

-¿Has visto la televisión? – Le preguntó su madre al llegar a casa.-

-Sí, déjame aclararte que no me interesa- colgó su abrigo en el armario y se adentró en su dormitorio, lavó sus dientes y se puso su pijama, para luego ir a dormir.

'¿Por qué no me contesta?'- habló impacientemente, Ikuto-

-¿Será porque le rompiste el corazón en miles de pedazos? – le respondió su fiel amigo, Kukkai, efectivamente él tenía completo conocimiento de lo que le hacía Ikuto a Amu.- no seas estúpido, nunca te contestará el celular.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Kukkai- le respondió sarcásticamente Ikuto.-

-Sólo digo la verdad- sonrió- déjate de hacer eso y vete a cantar ¿no te das cuenta que todas esas niñas juntaron dinero desde quizás cuando y tú ni siquiera quieres tocar, todo por una chica? –

-lo que pasa es que no es una simple chica- le respondió el joven- ella es… es Amu- aguantó las ganas de llorar que le vinieron en ese momento- nunca lo entenderás Kukkai, creo que nunca has estado enamorado.

-¿Qué nunca lo he estado? – Dijo atónito su mejor amigo- Créeme que si lo he estado, pero no por eso cambiaré mi forma de ser. Tu relación con Amu era hermosa, era pura y se notaba que se amaban, por ella ¿puedes ir al escenario? Tus fans te necesitan ¿es mucho pedir?- Ikuto sonrió

-claro que no – se paró de repente del cómodo sillón- no tengo que estar mal por ella – tomó un poco de agua y se dispuso a salir nuevamente al escenario.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus reviews :DDD<strong>


	24. ¿Eres tu?

**OLA ! :) volvi con un nuevo capitulo este es mas largo ya que me demore un poco en actualizar **

**MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D**

**ojale les guste c:**

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

A pesar de que Ikuto había engañado a su novia Amu , su madre aun no entendía cómo era posible que su propio hijo hiciera eso.

-Bueno, pero sólo quiero que me respondas una pregunta – él asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué la engañaste con Rima?

-Fue…fue un error, lo reconozco- el chico era ahora la persona que lloraba- yo…soy un estúpido.

-¡Ustedes se amaban!- le insistió su mamá- no puedo creer lo poco hombre que fuiste- él la miró sorprendido- Sí, ¡Poco hombre! – Exclamó aún más fuerte-  
>-Lo sé, pero no es necesario que me lo repitas cada 5 minutos.- dijo irritado, cansado de esta situación.<p>

-Debo repetírtelo las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que entiendas. Ni siquiera le has pedido disculpas.

-¡Ella no quiere verme ni en pintura! ¿Quieres que vaya y me eche de su casa? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué me cierre la puerta en la cara? No haré algo que ella no quiera oír ni ver, ya todo llegó a su fin, podría ir decirle 'perdón' pero las posibilidades que me perdone son 1 en un millón.-

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste 1 en un millón y lo lograste, cumpliste tu sueño – le dedicó una sonrisa dulce- no pierdes nada con intentar, a menos que tú no quieras volver con ella.

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

La vida no es siempre como queremos, se puede ver afectada por distintos factores, algunos pueden ser la distancia, el amor, las mentiras o los engaños, finalmente puede ser la muerte. Algo parecido a lo que les pasa a ambos jóvenes, siendo tan inmaduros nunca podrán solucionar nada, lo mejor es enfrentar los problemas.  
>Lo mejor para esta relación era que llegara a su final, Amu no podía seguir aguantando los múltiples engaños de Ikuto, que por ser una estrella, ahora se creía dueño del mundo.<p>

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que los dos ya estaban completamente distraídos y ocupados en otras cosas, Ikuto tendría una decena de conciertos alrededor de Estados Unidos y Amu mañana comenzaría el último año en el colegio.

Ella despertó alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana, apagó el reloj despertador y se dirigió al baño, tomó una larga ducha para poder despertar bien, luego buscó en su closet algo apropiado para ir a su primer día de clases y decidí ponerme un poleron rojo con un corazón en el centro junto con unos jeans oscuros y unas converse rosadas **(Ropa de Amu en mi perfil :D )**Luego de arreglarse y peinarse, fue a sentarse a la mesa, como siempre su madre le tenía el desayuno preparado.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó

-Tal vez, un poco- dijo dudando- nunca es fácil comenzar el año en un colegio nuevo, pero espero que me vaya bien.

-eso esperamos todos, Amu. –

Midori fue a dejar a su hija en auto, se despidieron y ella se dispuso a entrar al colegio, era muy prestigioso y grande.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, decenas de miradas se posaron en ella, era inevitable darse cuenta de que era la 'ex novia de Ikuto Tsukiyomi', el ahora conocido violinista, todo el mundo la conocía como tal. Buscó la oficina del rector, él la acogió muy bien, al tocar el timbre la dirigió hacia su sala.

-¡ATENCIÓN! - al decir esto, todos los jóvenes de la clase de matemáticas los miraron-.

Bueno queridos alumnos, les presento a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Amu Hinamori y espero que la reciban bien, muchas gracias. – se retiró de la sala de clases y la profesora se acercó a Amu.

-bienvenida- le sonrió

-gracias- sonrió tímidamente.

-puedes sentarte allí, si quieres- le apuntó un puesto al lado de una niña, se veía que era sencilla. Ella asintió con la cabeza y de dirigió a su lugar.

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

-¿Cómo es eso de que ella ya no vive acá?- dijo exaltado el joven peliazul

-hijo, calmate- le dijo su madre- desde que Amu volvió de Canadá, en diciembre, vive con su padres en New York

-¿Dijiste New York?- sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-Eso creo- le respondió Souko dudosa.- pero hazme un favor y tranquilízate.

-bueno- respiró ahora más calmado.

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

En la clase sólo hablaron como una pequeña introducción de lo que pasaría en el año, la verdad es que a Amu le pareció interesante, pero luego de 2 horas escuchando continuamente a la profesora, se le hizo aburrido. No sabía en qué distraerse, así que recordó algo que últimamente la ha tenido muy preocupada, hace más de 4 meses que no tiene su periodo, un gran problema, sabiendo que ella hace 4 meses, aún mantenía relaciones.

'No puede ser ', pensó. Comenzó a contar los días que habían pasado, sin dudarlo, eran muchos.

-¿De dónde eres?- la distrajo la dulce voz de su compañera, era casi inaudible, pero aún así la escuchó.

-de Atlanta- sonrió- es decir, pasé 2 años en Atlanta, en realidad soy de Canadá, Toronto, para ser más específica.

-wow, genial – le sonrió la chica, dejando ver perfectos dientes blancos- ¿vivías cerca del conocido Ikuto Tsukiyomi? – '¿Por qué al lugar que voy, me hablan de él?', pensó Amu.-

-sí, algo cerca.- igual quedó algo aliviada, no la reconoció como todas las personas la han reconocido últimamente. -¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Rikka Hiiragi. Pero dime Rikka solamente.- le guiñó el ojo y siguieron mirando a la profesora.

A las 10:30 de la mañana ¡Al fin! Sonó el timbre del recreo, vale decir que Amu ya casi se estaba quedando dormida de escuchar a la profesora. Salieron a recreo junto a Rikka y fueron a comprar algo al kiosco que había en el gran patio principal, ella eligió una barra de cereal con manzana, mientras que su compañera quiso unas galletas de centeno. No hacía mucho frío, pero tampoco esta caluroso, era un día templado, así que se sentaron en el pasto, debajo de un árbol.

-Tú te me haces muy parecida- la miró de reojo- ¿Segura que no eres cantante, modelo o actriz? - Amu rió a carcajadas.

-segura- le sonrió- quizás nos hemos visto en la calle y por eso se te hago conocida. –Quiso cambiar el tema-

-No lo sé-me respondió Rikka pensando

-¡TU ERES LA CHICA QUE FUE NOVIA DE IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!- gritó tan fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos las miraron, Amu no pudo evitar ponerse roja.- wow que emoción.

-no era necesario que lo dijeras tan fuerte- dijo un poco molesta- no me gusta referirme a ese tema, si es que te importa.

-no hay problemas, te prometo que no nos referiremos más a eso, pero ¡ay, es emocionante!

-ni lo crees- dijo sarcásticamente, Amu.

Amu ya se encontraba camino cuando de repente se vio en la urgencia de llamar a Ikuto, por un momento se tuvo que ver obligada a dejar su orgullo de lado, pero este era un tema de mayor importancia ya que hace poco se había enterado de que Utau tenía una enfermedad grave.

-¿Eres tú? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eso creo- respondió tímidamente Amu.- siento haberte interrumpido, pero…

-Claro que no me has interrumpido- le mintió. Esta era la única forma de comunicarse con ella y no iba a perdérsela.- - ¿Sabes lo que pasa con Utau, cierto?-le preguntó preocupado.

-me lo dijeron hace unas horas- dijo ella tristemente- quiero viajar a Atlanta, no quiero que le vaya a pasar nada.

-mi niña- dijo él con un tono sobreprotector- no le pasará nada, la Angina de Pecho es una enfermedad que la llevas toda tu vida, pero no es tan grave como suena, ahora Utau se encuentra bien, por eso le hacen exámenes. No quiero que te preocupes, no me gustaría verte triste mañana.

-¿Quién dijo que nos veríamos?- dijo ella algo seria- ni siquiera te he dado respuesta, tampoco sabes el motivo de mi llamada.

-lo siento- dijo él algo 'arrepentido' por lo que había dicho- no era para que te lo tomaras así.

-no te preocupes, discúlpame a mí por responderte de esa manera. No era mi intención.

-¿entonces para qué me llamabas?- estaba que reventaba de las dudas.-

- Era para decirte que me encantaría que nos juntáramos cuando llegues, pero quiero que sea algo privado, estoy harta de que nos persigan los periodistas.

-Tú me dices el lugar y la hora- le respondió seguro-

-¿Podría ser en el Central Park? – Ikuto rió a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que eso es algo tan 'privado'? habrán miles de personas, Amu.- le respondió .

-Primero: puedo ir bien tapada, segundo: tú también puedes ir algo tapado. Estamos en invierno, nadie se dará cuenta. – le respondió segura.

-Bueno, después nos ponemos de acuerdo. Espero que estés bien, no quiero que estés triste por lo de Utau, no es tan grave. Te a…-no terminó la frase. – cuídate-  
>-Tú también- dicho esto cortó la llamada.<p>

La sonrisa de Ikuto no se le borraba por nada del mundo, tardó unos minutos en recobrar la conciencia después de conversar con Amu, no esperaba esa llamaba por nada del mundo. Decidió volver a la conferencia de prensa que estaba realizando en Nueva Jersey.

Amu, por su parte miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentada y emprendió camino hacia el departamento, ya le había dado hambre. Mientras caminada nuevamente la duda se acechaba en su cabeza '¿desde cuándo no tengo mi periodo?' '¿Tres, cuatro meses?' '¡Dios, no puede ser!' , exclamaba silenciosamente.

Llegó a su hogar, como de costumbre no había nadie. Comenzó a ordenar y terminó cerca de media hora después, ya que no era mucho. Cómo ya estaba mencionado Amu no sabía cocinar, así que en un tazón preparó Yogurt con cereal.

El cansancio la mataba, en mucho tiempo no se había levantado tan temprano como hoy, lavó la loza y fue a su dormitorio a descansar. Eso de 3 horas después despertó con unas ganas horribles de vomitar. 'Esto no debería estar pasando', pensó la chica. Para ella era lo más terrible que le podía pasar en la vida quedar embarazada. Primero: tenía sólo 17 años, toda una vida por delante y segundo: 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' era el chico del momento, cómo lo acosarían si es que se fuera a convertir en padre. Lavó sus manos y dientes y volvió a la cama, esta vez no pudo dormir, pero sí vio televisión un rato, unos minutos después decidió llamar a su madre.

-¿Mamá?- le preguntó

-Amu, no esperaba tu llamado. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo calmadamente.

-Más o menos, con todo lo que está pasando con Ikuto.

-¿Ikuto? – la mamá de Amu estaba atónita por lo que había escuchado- ¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, lo llamé, debía comunicarme con él. Mañana nos juntaremos o quizás pasado. –

-espero que solucionen las cosas. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en el colegio?-

-Bien, me recibieron bien. – le contestó algo alegre. – mamá, sé que puedo confiar en ti, eres la persona que me dio la vida y estoy completamente segura que puedo decirte mis cosas y tú me apoyarás ¿cierto?

-me preocupas con tus palabras, Amu ¿qué pasa?- ella dudó un poco en contestarle aquella pregunta a su madre, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar- ¡Responde!.  
>-Lo que pasa es que…- los ojos se le aguaron de tan sólo pensarlo- estoy con atraso mamá- dijo rápidamente.- hace mese que no tengo mi perido, hace unos minutos vomité y no sé, esto no es normal<p>

-¿Qué…?- ella no lo podía creer, su hija podía estar esperando un bebé.- Amu yo…no sé qué pensar. Siempre te repetía que te iba apoyar en todo, pero… a ver, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones con Ikuto?-suspiró por lo que le iba a responder su hija.

-fue cuando fuimos a Canadá, mamá. No usamos protección- dijo después de un rato, su voz se quebró en llanto.

-No llores, mi amor. Todo saldrá bien, sólo tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, serás responsable por tus actos.

-Te lo prometo mamá, lo único que quiero es que esto sea una pesadilla, anhelo poder despertar de este mal sueño.

Después de terminar de hablar con su madre, Amu decidió prepararse algo de comer así que se hizo un sándwich de palta y volvió a su dormitorio, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Recibió una llamada.

-¿Quién es?- no había visto el identificador de llamadas.

-Soy Ikuto- se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que era él.- ¿no tienes mi número? Qué raro.

-no es eso, es que no vi quien era. – se excusó.-¿por qué llamas?-

-tu mamá…- ¡ooh no!, pensó Amu. No podía ser que su madre ya hubiese llamado a Ikuto, ni ella no había hecho aún.- ¿Es verdad?

Suspiró- no es nada seguro, quiero que sepas que…

-Me harías el hombre más feliz de todo el universo- si alguien estuviese a más de 10 metros de distancia de Ikuto, hasta esa persona podría notar el brillo que había en sus ojos.-

-Ikuto, es sólo un atraso, ni siquiera sé si es que en verdad estoy esperando un bebé. Además ni siquiera hemos vuelto-  
>-aunque no volvamos, linda. Igualmente sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si es que me fueras a hacer padre. Me encantaría que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos.<br>-ya basta de hablar de eso- dijo ella en un tono serio- puedes querer muchas cosas, pero no todas se harán realidad. Tengo sólo 17 años ¿se te olvidaba?  
>-ya disculpa. Sólo espero que estés bien, mañana en la mañana estaré llegando a NYC. Tú me llamas ¿cierto? Es que no quiero interrumpir si es que estás en clases.<br>-Bueno, yo te llamo.- le respondió más calmada-

-podríamos aprovechar de ir al doctor, así salimos de las dudas.

-Lo que quieras-dijo ella 'rendida', de todos modos debía aceptar que su falta de responsabilidad le iba a salir muy caro.- ¿Dónde estás ahora?-

-En el hotel, ya tengo mis cosas listas para irnos.-

-aah – bostezó – tengo sueño.

-¡Son las 7 de la tarde Amu! – Ikuto rió, no podía creer que a estas horas tuviera sueño.

-Me desperté a las 6, aunque no debería tener sueño, dormí más menos 3 horas.

-es el bebé, mi amor.

-primero: no estoy embarazada- dijo insegura- y segundo: no soy tu amor-

-¿Ves? Es bebé te tiene tensa- bromeó

-¿Sabes Ikuto? Me hartaste, no soporto tus súper 'bromas' – Amu no esperó ni un minuto más y cortó la llamada telefónica.

Realmente las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, este cambio de humor, nauseas y sueño no eran normales en ella. Sé quedó sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo, hasta que sintió la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

-Hola papi- lo saludó amablemente.

-Hola- dijo seco.- '¡ooh no!' , pensó ella nuevamente. Suspiró

-¿mi mamá ya te vino con el cuento?- le dijo ella rendida-

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste, hija! ¡Te creí más inteligente!- se sentó en un sillón y Amu al frente de él

-Yo…lo siento –no tuvo más remedio que mirar el brilloso piso de parquet.- pero lo hecho está hecho. Todos cometemos errores, papá-

-Lo sé- tomó las manos de su hija, no podía creer lo que le ocurría a su único 'bebé', a su pequeña Amu- Espero que él sea responsable y que se preocupe por ambos, todavía no se me olvida de que te dañó mucho, mi niña.

-Todavía no es seguro de que tendrás un nieto- dijo con un hilo de voz, ha repetido esta frase más de un millón de veces en el día.- además, he estado hablando con Ikuto, mañana nos juntaremos y conversaremos.

-¿Él sabe lo que te ocurre?- Amu asintió con la cabeza.- Te amo, hija. No quiero que nada malo te pase y te apoyaré en todo, no puedo hacer nada más. Tampoco estoy en posición de juzgarte, tu mamá quedó embarazada a los 19 años.

-Te juro que no quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría si es que efectivamente estoy esperando un bebé.-

-Tienes todos los síntomas, lo único que podrías hacer es hacerte responsable de él.- instintivamente se abrazaron, era lo mínimo que podían hacer, ya no quedaban palabras para expresar lo que ambos sentían.

Después de conversar por largas horas decidieron que era tiempo de dormir, Amu se despidió de su papá y se fue a su habitación.

No soñó nada en específico, sólo esta típica pantalla negra que a veces vemos por las noches. A la mañana siguiente se levantó a la misma hora del día anterior [06:00 AM], buscó toallas y se dirigió al baño, en él había un gran espejo que ocupaba casi toda una pared, una vez después de bañarse Amu se quedó mirando su silueta por largos minutos, tocaba su vientre y se daba cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba. Ya no tendría su vida de adolescente que tanto le ha costado llevar; problemas por doquier. Pero de lo que estaba más que segura era de que tendría el apoyo incondicional de Ikuto y de toda su familia. Buscó en el closet y decidió vestirse por una polera blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros junto con unos jeans y unas botas negras **(Ropa de Amu en mi perfil)**, luego de estar lista tomó desayuno con sus padres, un poco después de terminar lavó sus dientes y se fueron rumbo al colegio.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? – el pregunto Rikka al llegar.

-Bien- sonrió-

Siguieron conversando por largos minutos hasta que tocaron el timbre de la entrada. Las clases fluyeron normalmente, Amu estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriría después, en el último recreo decidió llamar a Ikuto, quedaron de acuerdo en que a las 3:30 se juntarían en 'Su árbol'.

'¿Su árbol?', se preguntarán; pocos días después de cumplir 7 meses de noviazgo, Ikuto y ella fueron al Central Park, se sentaron bajo un árbol y conversaron mucho tiempo, la verdad es que pasaron un día encantador, días después Ikuto llegó a la casa con la noticia de que había 'comprado' ese árbol y su nombre era Amu Hinamori y así los cuidadores del C.P colocaron una placa al lado de la gran planta con el nombre de la respectiva dueña.

-¿Qué pasa?- le susurró su compañera de banco- ¿Estás bien?

-no- la miró con una cara afligida- muero de ganas de ir al baño- dijo con algo de vergüenza

[Otro síntoma de embarazo es que quieres ir al baño cada poco tiempo]

-Pues ¡pídele permiso a la profesora y anda!- le respondió Lucía.

-Bueno.- Amu le hizo caso a su compañera y efectivamente la dejaron ir. Volvió a la sala de clases y esperó hasta que las clases concluyeran.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como quedo? Dejen sus reviews <strong>


	25. Por fin juntos

**Hola :D volvi con un nuevo capitulo !**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ! YA SON 100 *-***

**OJALA LES GUSTE :)**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Caminé hasta el paradero de los taxis, abordé uno y le indiqué a donde me dirigía. Llegamos al lugar, no había nadie, creo que todo el mundo está trabajando y los niños en los colegios. Llegué al Central Park, antes de bajar pagué lo que correspondía al viaje y me fui caminando hasta 'Mi árbol'. No había nadie, así que me senté en una banca a esperar, tenía mucha hambre, entonces me acordé de que tenía una barra de cereal en mi bolso, la saqué y me la comí.

-Hola - me dijo Ikuto a unos 2 metros de distancia, de apoco se fue acercando, al llegar a mí besó mi mejilla –

-Hola – le respondí- creí que vendrías más 'tapado', así no podremos hablar.

-Ven- me guiñó el ojo y tomó mi mano, no hice nada, sólo lo seguí. Llegamos hasta ¿su auto?-

-¿Qué hace tu auto en este lugar? – le pregunté, sus vehículos deberían estar en Atlanta, no en New York.

-Lo mandé a pedir, pienso quedarme mucho tiempo acá. –abrió la puerta de copiloto y me ayudó a subirme, luego él hizo lo mismo pero con su puerta. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que ayer ¿y tú?-

-Genial – me sonrió nuevamente y puso el auto en marcha- Hablemos mientras, quiero llegar lo más luego a la clínica.-

-¿Tú…Tú has pensado que pasaría si es que espero un bebé tuyo?- le pregunté algo dudosa.

-Tanto así que no pegué un ojo en toda la noche- me respondió- Te amo, eso lo sabes- lo miré- y por eso vamos a enfrentar esto junto.

-Yo…Yo no quiero que sepa la prensa – le pedí en tono de súplica- no aguantaría con todo el acoso, además que debo seguir yendo al colegio, por lo menos hasta que se me note-

-Tranquila- me miró con unos ojos que muchas veces había notado que eran tan hermosos- nadie lo sabrá, sólo nuestra familia.

Estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió, por suerte.- Yo…Quería pedirte disculpas, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, horrible, pero sabes que no lo hice con intención, fue una vez y…

- ¿Por qué todas las veces que tú me hagas algo así yo debo perdonarte como que si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Estoy Harta de que hagas lo que quieras conmigo!- alcé un poco la voz.

-primero: no me grites- dijo con voz calmada- Segundo: yo no hago lo que quiero contigo, Amu. No digas eso-

-Como quieras- dije un poco molesta- no quiero pelear ¿la idea era 'arreglarse', no? – le respondí en tono sarcástico.

-Ya, disculpa.

Condujo unos 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a una gran clínica, estacionó el Range Rover en el estacionamiento que estaba más abajo, o sea en el piso -4. Bajamos y me abrazó, así como de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, no pude evitar corresponderle el abrazo, de verdad que lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Te amo- me miró a los ojos- más que a nada en este mundo, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, siento haber sido un estúpido que 'hizo lo que quiso contigo' pero ¡Ya no más!, haz cambiado mi vida completamente, sé que estás embarazada, estoy más que seguro de eso ¿por qué? Te preguntarás, hace semanas que no he podido dormir, siento en mi corazón algo que a veces me preocupa, otras veces me pone feliz. Sé que tienes 17 años y por mi culpa no pudiste disfrutar todo lo que yo disfruté quizás, pero este es el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo que cambiará nuestras vidas.

-También te amo- dije con un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de llorar. De a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos besamos, Ikuto tocó delicadamente mi vientre y sentí algo raro, pero más que todo: me sentí apoyada.

Caminamos de la mano por los pasillos, no había casi nada de gente. Ikuto andaba con un abrigo, hacía mucho frío, además tenía puesto un gorro de lana y si es que no lo mirabas detalladamente, no te dabas cuenta de que era él. Llegamos hasta un mesón y yo decidí hablar con la enfermera.

-Buenas tardes- ella alzó su rostro, ya que miraba unos papeles atentamente- Necesito una consulta con el doctor…-miré una placa que estaba fuera de una puerta- con el doctor Mitchell –

-Está bien- me dijo ella- sólo tendrá que esperar que salgan los pacientes que está atendiendo. Mientras debe llenar esta ficha- me mostró un papel y me pasó un lápiz.  
>-gracias- tomé las cosas y me acerqué a Ikuto, llenamos el folleto con mi nombre, edad, rut, fecha de nacimiento, etc.-<p>

Esperamos una media hora, Ikuto sólo tomaba mis manos y jugaba delicadamente con mis dedos, yo tenía más que hambre y ganas de ir al baño

¡AMU HINAMORI!- se escuchó una voz grave llamarme.

-¡Yo Soy!- dije alzando la voz, tomé la mano de Ikuto y junto a él entramos a la consulta médica.

-¿Señor Tsukiyomi? –Lo miró con sorpresa- nunca creí verlo por estos lados. Bueno, tomen asiento –nos sentamos frente a él- ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-¿Usted es Ginecólogo, no? –dijo algo 'obvio' Ikuto.

-Así es.

-Bueno, entonces la única razón como para que vengamos es por 'las dudas', bueno usted entiende- le habló nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿quiere una prueba de embarazo, no?- asentí con la cabeza- ya, ahora los tiempos han cambiado y no haremos nada incómodo, tomaremos una muestra de sangre y en media hora estará con los resultados, pase por acá. – me paré y fui hasta una camilla, subí mis mangas hasta un poco más arriba de mi codo, el doctor puso una especie de elástico en mi brazo para que se 'marcara' la vena. Extrajo un poco de sangre, admito que me dolió demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada.  
>-Si quieren esperan afuera- nos dijo-<p>

-¿podemos esperar acá? –Le dijo Ikuto- afuera puede haber gente y no quiero que nos vean. –

-Claro, tomen asiento nuevamente- sonrió y salió rumbo al laboratorio.

_  
>-Ahora que salieron de las dudas- nos dijo el doctor- pueden retirarse, pero ¡Felicidades! Espero que su hijo nazca bueno y sano.<p>

-¡Espere!- le dijo mi novio. Él nos miró- ¿Cuánto dinero quiere por guardar silencio?

-¿De qué habla, señor Tsukiyomi? – el médico estaba extrañado.- yo no soy ese tipo de personas que anda ventilando las cosas que les pasan a mis pacientes.

-Eso espero, escúcheme – le dijo algo calmado- si la prensa o gente externa llega a saber de qué Amu está embarazada, usted pagará las consecuencias.

-Está bien, no se preocupen, nadie sabrá nada. Ahora, si me disculpan, pueden retirarse.

* * *

><p>Nos fuimos al estacionamiento, la verdad es que estaba realmente sorprendida ¡Seré Mamá!, Ikuto no decía nada, no sé que le ocurría.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? – dije después de un rato- tan callado que estás.

-Nada, solo que – lo miré y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, la sequé con uno de mis dedos- Te amo- sonrió- estoy feliz ¡Seremos Padres! – dio un salto de alegría.  
>-aa O sea estás emocionado – sonreí y besé lentamente sus labios. –sólo espero que nadie más sepa que nuestras familias, quiero mantener en secreto todo, después me acosarían mucho.<p>

-ya te dije que no debes preocuparte de eso- rodeó su brazo por mi cintura, dejando su mano en mi vientre. – nadie lo sabrá. – llegamos al estacionamiento, caminamos un poco y llegamos al auto, Ikuto abrió mi puerta y subí. – Hoy no tengo concierto – dijo antes de encender el motor- pero mañana tocare en el Estadio de New York – mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa. – allí termina mi, no pienso hacer más hasta unos meses. No quiero que vayas- me dijo como un padre le habla a su hija- te puede hace mal estar entre tanta gente, puedes verlo por la televisión, allí lo transmitirán.

-bueno, tampoco tenía ganas de ir, al otro día tengo que ir al colegio – sonreí –

-Mientras esperábamos estuve pensando en algo- me miró cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo-

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que compremos un departamento, bueno, yo lo compraré- lo miré sorprendida- Si vamos a tener un hijo, mínimo que vivamos juntos ¿no? ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¡Me encanta! Obviamente que mis padres me dejarán, pero ¿por qué en New York?

-Porque aquí está todo. Sé que amas a tus padres y no podrías vivir lejos de ellos.

-aaw que eres lindo – me besó y avanzó el auto.

Seguimos conversando mientras Ikuto conducía hacia mi casa, ya que le indiqué el camino. Llegamos a mi casa, Ikuto estacionó el auto y nos dirigimos adentro . Entramos y estaba realmente cansada, fui al baño.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunté

-No gracias, almorzé antes de juntarme contigo y no tengo hambre- se dirigió al ventanal. - ¡Mira! –me acerqué a él

-¿Qué pasa?- dije mirándolo a los ojos-

-Está por llover- me miró algo ¿triste? –no me gusta la lluvia.

-pero siempre lloverá- reí – no debes ponerte triste por eso. – besé su mejilla y me fui a la cocina, busqué algo de comer en el refrigerador y me decidí por un poco de leche con avena. –vamos a mi dormitorio, quiero ver televisión acostada-

-bueno – despegó su vista del gran ventanal y se dirigió conmigo hacia mi habitación, se sacó las zapatillas y se recostó al lado mío en la cama, mientras yo comía él veía un partido de Basketball con su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, realmente se veía tierno. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, hasta que me dio sueño y me quedé dormida. Desperté por el ruido de un celular, miré a Ikuto y él todavía estaba durmiendo, debe estar cansado. Podía ser algo importante así que contesté.

-¿Diga? –

-¿Ikuto? – conocía perfectamente esa voz, era Tía Souko , hace demasiado tiempo no hablaba con ella-

-¡Tía Souko! – dije algo emocionada, siempre fue muy simpática conmigo- soy Amu.

-¡Amu! ¡Tanto tiempo! – reímos por el tono que empleamos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, supongo que Ikuto está contigo.-

-¡Sí!, pero está durmiendo.- le respondí sinceramente- dijo que hoy no tenía nada que hacer.

-No, sólo lo buscaba, son casi las 9 y estaba preocupada. ¿Se quedará contigo?

-No lo creo, cuando despierte yo pienso que se irá. Mañana debo estudiar, tú comprendes.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, espero que llegue sano y a salvo. – reí- nos estaremos viendo, que estés bien Amu.

-Usted también- le respondí y cortamos al mismo tiempo la llamada.

-¿Quién era? – me dijo con la voz ronca.

-Tu mama, estaba preocupada por ti, creo que debes irte.

-No quiero irme- habló como bebé- mañana tienes un concierto, necesitas descansar. Además yo debo dormir bien, mañana no quiero estar de mal humor- sonreí.

-bueno – hizo una mueca con la boca y se paró de la cama- mañana no creo que nos podamos ver, pero te estaré llamando o tú me llamas, ahí vemos

-Claro – bostecé-

-¿Sabes? – negué con la cabeza- mejor me quedo hasta que lleguen tus padres, debemos hablar con ellos. También estaba pensando en que si es que podría quedar acá mientras compro el departamento, no quiero quedarme en un hotel ni estar lejos de ti- sonrió -¿no hay problemas cierto?

-no, además tenemos otro dormitorio- le respondí. Seguimos viendo un poco más de televisión hasta que sentimos la puerta 'mis padres´, pensé-

Les dimos la noticia de que efectivamente iban a ser abuelos, antes de hablar como por 3 horas con Ikuto. La verdad es que la alegría reinaba en la casa, todo era más que perfecto, sé que esto cambiará mi vida, pero no me importan las consecuencias, este bebé es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Ikuto se fue a eso de las 12 de la noche, me llamó avisando que había llegado bien. Estaba tan cansada que apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida.  
>Mi padre me despertó muy temprano, bueno a la misma hora de siempre. Busqué una toalla y como de costumbre me bañé y me sequé el cuerpo. Decidí vestirme con un pantalón de jeans junto con una polera morada y un abrigo negro junto con unas botas negras, hoy ya no estaba lloviendo así que no me hice problemas. Tomé desayuno con mis padres como de costumbre y luego de unos minutos nos fuimos al colegio, ya que él todos los días me pasa a dejar.<p>

Saludé contenta a Rikka, ella me saludó feliz y seguí conversando con mi compañera que era demasiado simpática, por lo demás. Faltaban más o menos 10 minutos para entrar, así que me puse a leer un libro que lo inicié hace más o menos 4 días, era 'El Diario De Ana Frank', muy inspirador por lo demás. Alcancé a leer sólo 4 hojas hasta que el molestoso timbre sonó, antes de ir a la sala de clases fui al baño

Miré el horario y nos tocaba Ciencias, tomé mis libros y un block de apuntes, y me dirigí al laboratorio, por suerte recién estaban entrando. Me senté al lado de la ventana, eran puestos dobles pero yo estaba sola, alcé mi vista y me encontré con la perfecta sonrisa de Rikka.

-Creí que necesitabas compañía- me sonrió -¿Puedo sentarme, cierto? – le sonreí

-Por supuesto- se sentó al lado mío y sacó su libro de Biología. –  
>Puse atención a la clase, no me gustaba ciencias pero no era difícil, sólo eran cosas mías. Luego de un rato la profesora nos pasó unas guías, eran para repasar la materia del año anterior. Las terminé más que rápido y me quedé sentada haciendo nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Como estuvo ? ! Dejen sus reviews :D<strong>


	26. Un día tranquilo

**HOLA! :D les traigo un nuevo capitulo :)**

**MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! HOY LES RESPONDERE A TODOS :B**

**usuihentai727:**_ gracias por comentar :), la verdad tenia una idea parecida a la tuya por el hijo o hija que tengan Amu y Ikuto en que tuviera los ojos de Amu pero el pelo de Ikuto :3 , en todo caso muuchas gracias por la idea nunca estan de mas._

**Flor-VIB412**:_Gracias por su comentario :D aqui traje el nuevo capitulo :) , espero que te guste, cuidate, adios _

**Yue-Tan**: _Gracias por simpre comentar! yo tambien encontre a Ikuto muuuy tierno :3 , aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :DD , espero que lo disfrutes , adios!_

**Abiy **:_graacias por tu review :) me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y tambien espero que te guste el de ahora ! :D_

**peque-chii:**_ gracias por tu comentario :D! a mi tambien me dan ganas de golpear a Ikuto cuando le hace algo a Amu XD , que bueno que te haya gustado gustado el capitulo :) , cuidate , adios :)_

**Caty: **_Primero que nada muuchas gracias por siempre comentar ,ya se me hizo costumbre leer algun review tuyo XD, a mi tambien me encanto el libro El Diario de Ana Frank por eso lo puse! que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo , ojala este también :) , Adios! _

**Barby2411:**_Hola! gracias por comentar :DD que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :) y por eso aqui traigo la continuacion ! , CUIDATE :)_

**alexdel**_: gracias por tu reviews :D! me alegra que te guste mi fic :B ojala te guste este capitulo ,cuidate , Adios ! :)_

**Akanne-Amuto**_: Gracias por tu review del capitulo anterior :D! ojala te haya gustado el capitulo 25 y ojala tambien te guste este capitulo :)_

**Sui-AliRs:**_MUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS por todos tus comentarios ! :D me alegro que te guste el fic y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo , cuidate , adios ! :)_

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Al terminar las clases me fui directamente al baño, hice mis necesidades humanas y fui al kiosco para comprar algo de comer, en eso recibo una llamada.

-¿Amu?

-¿Diga?- respondí

-Soy yo, Souko – sabía perfectamente que era ella, su voz era inconfundible- ¿cómo estás?

-muy bien, gracias ¿usted cómo está?

-feliz con la noticia, no sabes lo contenta que me pone la idea de tener mi primer nietecito- en su voz se notaba toda la alegría del mundo que podía tener una persona.- los felicito

-gracias- dije cordialmente- ¿usted sabe que nadie más se puede enterar de esto verdad?

-no te preocupes querida, nadie más lo sabrá hasta que ustedes decidan contarlo- me alegré por la respuesta- ¿estás en el colegio?

-sí, pero estamos en recreo, así que no hay problemas.- le contesté- ¿usted está en Atlanta?

-no, la verdad es que llegué a New York hace unas horas, quiero ver a Ikuto en su concierto, él me dijo que no irás, yo también creo que es lo mejor para ti y el bebé.  
>-podríamos juntarnos- dije feliz- ¿tienes tiempo?<p>

-claro, sólo dime a qué hora sales del colegio y te paso a buscar-

-salgo a las 2:30 hoy- le respondí- ¿sabes dónde queda cierto?

-le digo a Ikuto que me dé la dirección, así no te quito más tiempo. Que estés bien, nos vemos luego

-adios Tía Souko, nos vemos- corté la llamada y comencé a comer mis galletas hasta que sonó el timbre que marcaba el final del recreo y el inicio de una nueva hora de clases.

Así pasó el día, muy aburrido por lo demás, lo único que quería era poder llegar a mi casa a descansar. Nos juntamos con Tía Souko y fuimos a Starbucks a conversar, yo pedí un jugo natural ya que no es recomendable que una embarazada consuma cafeína. Hablamos de variados temas por muchas horas, hasta que Tía Souko miró su reloj y me dio la noticia de que tenía que irse a arreglar porque a las 7 debía estar lista para el show de Ikuto.

Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo, sabía que se iba a quedar en un hotel por estos días hasta que Ikuto se comprara el departamento y pasara más tiempo con nosotros hasta un poco antes de que nazca el bebé, ella es una excelente mujer y madre y estoy en completo acuerdo con que disfrutemos de su compañía. Salí del café luego de unos minutos, iba caminando lenta y tranquilamente hasta que aparecieron los molestosos periodistas.

-si quieren información pregúntensela a Ikuto, yo no tengo porqué decir cosas de nuestra vida privada- les respondí calmadamente ante todas sus preguntas, me haría muy mal alterarme por cosas innecesarias. Llegué a mi casa luego de un largo viaje en taxi, entré a mi casa y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. No tenía hambre así que me recosté a ver un poco de televisión, en un canal de farándula mostraron lo que yo había dicho hace algunos minutos. La única desventaja de ver novia de algún famoso y mucho más si es que es ''Ikuto Tsukiyomi'' es que todo el mundo cree que estoy con él por interés o fama o que nuestro 'amor' es sólo 'publicidad', cambié el canal y me puse a ver una película hasta que el sueño me ganó y me quedé completamente dormida. Nuevamente desperté por el sonido de un celular, sin dudas esta vez era el mío.

-¿si?

-amor- sonreí al escuchar su tierna voz- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, recien despertando –reí- ¿y tú?

-a punto de salir a escena, te amo. –

-yo también te amo- le respondí- que te vaya bien

-gracias, en el canal 408 lo están pasando, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo haré- un tono de emoción de empleaba en nuestra conversación.

-Suerte, te amo- le dije y le corté. Encendí la televisión nuevamente, fui cambiando los canales hasta llegar al canal '408'. Estaba lleno de chicas, me sentí orgullosa de él ,ya que a pesar de la difícil vida que le ha tocado vivir, pudo salir adelante y quién lo diría que ahora incluso da conciertos.

-Bueno Chicas- dijo él antes de empezar todo el show- este concierto quiero dedicarlo a 2 personitas que desde ayer van a hacer mi vida completamente feliz- todas las niñas gritaron mucho más que antes. –

El concierto fue de lo mejor, en realidad me encantó como se veía Ikuto arriba de esa tarima demostrando el gran artista que es. Duró más menos unas tres horas, bastante en realidad, decidí llamarlo para darle mis felicitaciones pero la línea estaba saturada, de seguro la gente del equipo y otras personas cercanas a Ikuto lo estaban llamando para felicitarlo. No insistí más, tendría mucho más tiempo para hablar con él después.

Me levanté y me dí cuenta que mis padres aún no llegaban, en serio que lo encontraba raro, casi siempre llegan a eso de las 9 o 10 de la noche pero esta vez eran las 11:30 y no habían ni rastros de éllos. Decidí llamarlo por teléfono, estaba realmente preocupada por lo que decidí llamar a mi papá.

-Hija, que bueno que llamaste- me dijo alegre.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no han llegado? – dije preocupada.

-estoy en una cena de negocios, no te preocupes. Debes descansar –me respondió calmadamente

-¿Cena de qué? – dije curiosa

-emms de –pensó la respuestas- en una cena de negocios. –

-ooh claro – dije sarcásticamente- estaré embarazada pero no soy tonta- reí- tienen todo el derecho a salir si es que quieren, sólo deben avisarme- dicho esto nos despedimos y corté la llamada.

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre gracias a mi despertador, tomé las toallas y me fui a bañar. Decidí vestirme con una polera blanca la cual tenia un diseño de nota musical junto con unos jeans y encima una chaqueta negra y parta finalizar me coloque mis converse negras **(N/A: La ropa de Amu esta en mi perfil :D )**, hice lo que hago todos los días y tomé desayuno como siempre. La mera diferencia que marcó mi mañana fue que mi padre esta vez no me iría a dejar, ya que hoy era su día libre y necesitaba hacer unas cosas en la casa y mi mi madre había salido temprano. No me hice problemas y me fui en taxi hasta el colegio. Llegué y saludé a Rikka, ella se caracterizaba por sonreírle a medio mundo, aunque estuviera de lo más triste. Iba a saludar a su hermano pero cuando me dirigí a él comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad hacia otra dirección. Estuve conversando un rato con Rikka hasta que se me acercaron dos niñas que también iban en nuestro curso, pero que sólo las había visto, nunca habíamos cruzado palabras.

-Hola Amu- sonrieron

-Hola – les dije yo, conozco a este tipo de niñas y no son las 'inocentes' que aparentan.

-Soy Lulu- dijo la más rubia y alta- ella es mi amiga- presentó a la otra.

-Hola Lulu y amiga de Lulu. Lo siento pero debo ir al baño- mi bebé hizo que me salvara de aquella situación, no quiero ser descortés ni nada pero me da mucha 'pena' darme cuenta que las personas se acercan a mí o a Ikuto sólo porque él es famoso y yo soy su novia. Hice mis necesidades y fui al salón de clases, ahora nos tocaba orientación.

-Bueno chicos y chicas- dijo la profesora- hoy hablaremos del Embarazo Adolescente- un nudo se hizo en mi estómago.

Todos los chicos del salón se quedaron perplejos, puede ser que más de la mitad del curso ya haya perdido su virginidad.- ¡Relájense! – dijo antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.- no es de lo más normal, pero hoy en día siempre ocurre. Bueno, igual quiero que den opiniones. – escribió en la pizarra '' ¿Qué significa para ti la 'abstinencia'? ''- no faltó el chistosito que levantó la mano

-Algo que hoy en día es algo que no ocurre, señor – le respondió algo serio pero obviamente era una broma- puedo asegurarle de que 8 de cada 10 adolescentes ya han tenido relaciones cierto?

-¡Sí!- dijeron muchos más.

Decidí levantar la mano, me dieron la palabra.

-la abstinencia es no tener relaciones hasta estar casados. En mi opinión; eso no ocurre hoy en día, es cierto que hay muchas personas que sí tienen esos valores y los respetan. El tema de hoy 'Embarazo Adolescente' me parece muy complicado – dije sinceramente- estoy completamente segura de que una niña de nuestra edad embarazada de una clase social baja lo más probable es que quiera hasta suicidarse antes de tener el bebé, por falta de recursos. En cambio una niña de nuestra edad pero de igual estrato social si está embarazada, si bien no será la mejor noticia que reciba en su vida, lo tendrá que aceptar y salir adelante como pueda.

-¡Hay que ser muy estúpida para quedar embarazada a los 17 años!- dijo Lulu. Me sentí 'estúpida' ¿quizás? Tengo 17 años y estoy embarazada. La profesora miraba nuestro debate.

-Entonces en este colegio hay más de 10 estúpidas ¿no? – le dije sarcásticamente- Lulu, las cosas pasan, los accidentes pasan.

Me iba a contestar algo pero la profesora la interrumpió, lo más probable es que se hubiera formado una pelea y eso habría sido muy malo para mí.

Estuve toda la hora de clases con una cara posiblemente de 3 metros, no me gusta la idea de que los demás te traten así por tener un bebé a esta edad, es cierto que existen métodos anticonceptivos, pero no toda la gente los sigue al pie de la letra o simplemente en el momento se olvidan, algo parecido a lo que nos pasó con Ikuto. Es cierto que a nuestro hijo o hija no le faltará nada, no es por el dinero que tenga mi familia o que posea Ikuto, es porque nosotros haremos lo posible por complacerlo o complacerla y hacerlo/a feliz. Salimos a recreo y el día continuó como siempre hasta que el reloj marcó las 12:45 de la tarde y salimos al recreo, un gran alboroto había en el patio principal, la verdad es que no sabía que sucedía.

-¿qué pasa Rikka? – le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?- soltó una gran carcajada- Tu novio está en el colegio, no sé a qué vino pero de seguro que te busca a ti.

-¿Qué?- dije incrédula-

-Señorita Amu Hinamori le rogamos dirigirse a la oficina del director- se sintió la voz por el altoparlante. Todas las niñas y algunos chicos me miraron, fue inevitable sonrojarme en esos momentos. Caminé lentamente hasta la oficina, quedaba subiendo unas escaleras así que no era una distancia muy larga hasta allá. Entré cautelosamente, allí vi a Ikuto conversando amablemente con el director y su secretaria- Que bueno que vino en seguida- me dijo la misma persona que había hablado hace un rato comunicando que Ikuto había llegado.- el señor Tsukiyomi lleva mucho rato esperándola, no queríamos sacarla de clases por eso no la llamamos antes.

-¿cómo estás? –dijo él besando mi mejilla

-Bien gracias ¿tú cómo estás?-

-Bien- sonrió

-Bueno, este señor- dijo el director- vino a buscarla, sabemos que es su novio señorita Amu, por eso aunque usted sea mayor de edad no puede retirarla de este establecimiento, así que nos tomamos la libertad de llamar a su padre y él accedió a que usted se vaya con este joven. Vaya a buscar sus cosas y se retiran porque ya ha causado bastante alboroto con su presencia.

-en seguida voy- dije

-¿Qué le parece que mientras ella va a buscar las cosas yo voy al patio y me saco algunas fotos con mis fans? Les gustaría mucho- alcancé a escuchar solamente eso, ya que me retiré para ir a la sala. Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi bolso para luego dirigirme nuevamente a la oficina del director, pero esta vez Ikuto no estaba allí, miré por la ventana y me dí cuenta que estaba con unas niñas pequeñas, debían ser de primer o segundo grado, las abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas como que si fueran sus primas o hermanas, o quizás su hija. Un sentimiento de nostalgia entró en mí y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mis piernas temblaron así que me vi en la obligación de sentarme lo antes posible.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? – me dijo la secretaria que entraba a donde estaba yo.

-Sí, no se preocupe –dije más calmada. Esperé unos minutos hasta que Ikuto volvió, tuvo que firmar el libro de control de entradas y salidas y nos pudimos ir del colegio.- ¿dónde vamos? – dije cuando ya estábamos en su auto.

-es sorpresa- rió – broma amor, iremos a ver departamentos. Sé que no te gustan las casas así que decidí por un departamento ¿está bien?

-claro, después de todo tú lo comprarás- reímos – Ojala que nos gusten, igual deben ser al gusto de ambos.

-por mí sería todo a tu gusto, me complace hacerte feliz.

-Dominado –reí, él también.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Ikuto manejó sin parar llegamos a las afueras de unas oficinas, entramos y Ikuto conversó un poco con la secretaria, yo los escuchaba atentamente. Después de ver unas cosas en la pantalla del computador, ella se paró de su asiento y nos dirigió hacia otro lugar, era un departamento 'piloto', esos que sólo están de muestra y que asimilan a lo que son los verdaderos departamentos que están en los edificios. Era realmente lindo; un piso en los que al entrar se distinguía la elegancia y la modernidad, pisos de parqués color caoba que contrastaban con las blancas paredes, contenía una cocina americana amplia, luego un pasillo y 4 grandes dormitorios, entramos al matrimonial y tenía unas dimensiones increíbles, además tenía dos baños, uno para 'los padres' y otro para el resto de la familia o las visitas. Recorrimos cada centímetro de aquel departamente, nos gustó mucho pero teníamos una variedad impresionante por escoger.

-creo que me gusta más el que vimos cerca del Central Park- dijo Ikuto, estábamos viendo televisión estirados en mi cada, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, ya habíamos tomado once y todo. Mis padres nuevamente no estaba dijo que tenía otra 'cena de negocios', como él le decía pero sabía que salía a comer con mi madre

-Sí, a mí también me gusta- dije al recordarlo, esta vez no fuimos a un departamento 'piloto' , sino al que realmente hubiésemos obtenido, tenía una vista impresionante hasta ese sector tan típico de New York, era de dos plantas y se encontraba en el piso número 14 de 20; cuatro dormitorios, 3 de igual tamaño y el matrimonial más grande aún; 3 baños, ya que tenía uno abajo por las visitas, uno en el dormitorio que sería nuestro y otro para el resto de la familia; cocina americana ; living y comedor realmente espaciosos; sinceramente era impresionable.

-Creo que debe ser nuestro ¿lo crees?- me miró

-Sí, lo creo- le dije segura de mi decisión.-

-bueno, mañana es sábado, podemos ir los dos a hacer el papeleo y después podríamos ir a algún lugar ¿qué dices?

-por mí no hay problemas- besé delicadamente sus labios- vamos.

-lo único malo que todos los papeles tardan unos cuantos días en estar listos, además debo amoblarlos pero de eso no nos preocupemos, llamaré a unos expertos en diseños de interiores para que nuestro departamento quede de lujo- se notaba cierto tono de emoción a lo que él hablaba, estaba realmente feliz de lo que nos estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado :DD dejen sus reviews! cuidense , Adios :)<strong>


	27. Viviendo juntos

**Hola! Perdon por no poder actualizar antes :c pero estuve llena de pruebas DD: y muuchos trabajos, lo bueno es que solo me quedan 4 pruebas y termino con todo ! :D ya que el 9 de diciembre empiezan mis vacaciones :D porfin ! asi que podre actualizar mas rápido **

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! por sus reviews :D**

**espero que les guste el capitulo **

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Han pasado más de tres semanas desde que supe que estaba embarazada, la verdad es que eso cambió mi vida completamente.

Por lo que supe Utau está mucho mejor, su enfermedad le durará toda la vida, pero es algo que a veces pasa y no podemos prevenirlo. Por mi parte, ya estamos viviendo en 'nuestro' departamento, digo 'nuestro' porque me cuesta decir esa palabra, es algo verdaderamente ¿emocionante? No lo sé. Ikuto ha estado descansando, a veces me va a buscar al colegio pero le digo que no se moleste en hacerlo, ya que causa mucho alboroto cuando va, Rikka se ha hecho muy amiga mía, hasta la invitamos a cenar algunas veces.

Mi vientre está mucho más pronunciado, se nota pero no tanto ya que siempre uso polerones anchos para disimular un poco. El embarazo no ha sido complicado, pasé los primeros 3 meses ignorando completamente mi condición y eso no me hizo nada de mal, espero que lo que me queda sea mucho mejor que el comienzo.

-mi amor- dijo Ikuto entrando al dormitorio, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche. Lo miré - ¿sabes? Me invitaron a los Premios Internacionales de la Música **(N/A: Inventado! XD)**

-¿La próxima semana son, verdad?- dije un poco confundida, él asintió con la cabeza- bueno, debes ir.

-pero es que yo…- se recostó al lado mío, suspiró- no quiero ocultar más esto- tocó mi vientre, casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión- no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que en unos meses seré padre, me encantaría decirle al mundo el amor que siento por ustedes ¿me entiendes? –Asentí- por eso quiero que vayamos juntos a esa premiación, si estás preocupada por el 'qué dirán', deja de pensar en eso, en la escuela no pueden decirte nada, además me encargaré de contratarte una tutora, y los paparazzis y eso, ya debemos estar acostumbrados, siempre me perseguirán

- ¿Qué dices? – me miró a los ojos, pensé un momento, es imposible decirle que no, además ya es tiempo de que todos sepan lo mucho que nos amamos.

-bueno-sonreí y él instintivamente me besó-

- mañana nos juntamos en el centro comercial, ese que queda cerca del Central para que vayamos al taller de mi diseñadora y escojamos el vestido más lindo para ti- parecía verdaderamente un niño feliz con su juguete nuevo.

-como quieras-le sonreí nuevamente.

La semana pasada tuvimos nuestra primera ecografía, Ikuto se emocionó para qué decir, lloró hasta como media hora después de que salimos de la consulta, la verdad es que le creo y hasta puedo sentir el amor que le tendrá a nuestro bebé. Seguimos conversando por mucho rato hasta que me dio sueño y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre, fui a bañarme y me vestí con unos pantalones de jeans claros y arriba una polera azul y mis converse negras, mientras yo me arreglaba Ikuto preparaba el desayuno. Cominos en armonía, era inevitable reírse de los chistes tan estúpidos que hacía él. Vi el reloj y eran las 7:40, ya era hora de ir al colegio, si es que no quería llegar atrasada. Ikuto se ofreció a llevarme, porque tenía que ir al estudio temprano.

* * *

><p>-Amu- dijo Rikka acercándose a mí, estábamos en el primer recreo. La miré- se que no somos mejores amigas, pero te has ganado mi confianza y yo creo que también me gané la tuya- sonrió tímidamente- no soy una experta ni nada por el estilo, pero tú estás rara; vas cada 5 minutos al baño –obviamente exageró- a veces tienes nauseas; estás un poco más gordita- suspiró al mismo tiempo que yo, ya sé lo que dirá ahora- ¿Es cierto que estás embarazada? No quiero que pienses que es rumor, porque no lo es; saqué mis propias conclusiones. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, tienes que tener más que claro que no le contaré a nadie.<p>

-Sí- dije directo al grano – tengo 4 meses-miré el suelo

-wow ¡Los felicito!- me abrazó –será un bebé hermoso, ojala nazca sano- sonrió nuevamente.

-gracias. – tomé un poco de la leche en caja que tenía en mis manos- pero no te preocupes, la próxima semana iremos a los Premios Internaciones de la Música y aclararemos todo- ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.-

-¿Has dicho 'Los Premios Internacionales de la Música'? verás a grandes artistasl- estaba emocionada.

Seguimos conversando hasta que tocaron para entrar a las salas, después de todas las horas escolares yo debía juntarme con Ikuto para ir a diseñar mi vestido, Rikka también debía ir a ese centro comercial así que nos fuimos juntas, saludamos a Ikuto y después ella se fue.

- ¿cómo estás amorcito? – me dijo cuando íbamos caminando de la mano, buscando la tienda.

-bien ¿tú cómo estás? – le respondí

-bien, estuve en el estudio creando una nueva canción -sonrió, se notaba feliz por eso- ¿cómo te fue en el cole?

-ni hablar de eso –él me miró extrañado- Rikka lo sabe T O D O –

-¿Le contaste?- preguntó

-No, ella lo 'descubrió', pero me prometió que no le diría a nadie, igual confío en ella. Además la próxima semana estará todo aclarado y no nos haremos más problemas ¿no?

-Cierto –

Caminamos hasta el segundo piso, entramos a una lujosa tienda, no había ninguna persona excepto por la dueña, ya que la exclusividad de esta boutique llegaba al máximo.

-Buenas tardes Carmen- la saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas.-

-Buenas tardes Ikuto-. La mujer debía tener unos 50 años de edad, pero por las distintas muestras de vestuario que habían en la vitrina pude darme cuenta que tenía manos de monja.

-ella es Amu, mi novia- me presentó y la saludé.- Quiero que le hagas un vestido, lo más hermoso que puedas, la próxima semana iremos a unos premios y se debe ver más bella de lo que es.

-Para eso no hay problemas, amor- le respondió 'Carmen'- sólo debemos ver cómo es el que quiere y tomarle las medidas, el sábado estará listo ¿la ceremonia es el Lunes, no?

-Sí-le respondió Ikuto- amor,- me miro- mientras eliges eso, yo iré a comprar algo de comer, muero de hambre

-bueno- le sonreí – anda, nosotras con Carmen estaremos ocupadas.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué estás así?- Ha pasado la semana, ya era día sábado, estábamos viendo televisión acostados, ya que todavía no nos dignábamos a levantarnos, todo este rato Ikuto ha estado cayado, con una cara de tres metros.- ¿te sientes mal?- no me habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué te duele?<p>

-mi garganta- dijo a penas, se notaba que estaba más que inflamada.-y mucho.

-siempre que te enfermas, como que te enojas, amor- reí levemente. – Tomemos desayuno y luego nos vamos al doctor- no puedes quedarte así.

-como tú digas- pronuncio con un hilo de voz. Seguí viendo televisión pero Ikuto inmediatamente se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño-

-¿Estás bien?- me acerqué a la puerta, no me contestó nada- Ikuto, responde- suspiré para no perder la paciencia, debo comprenderlo, nunca le ha gustado a nadie estar enfermo.- Ikuto…- giré la manilla y me di cuenta que estaba abierta, pasé y lo vi recostado en la pared, al lado de la gran tina.- Mi amor- traté de sentarme al lado suyo, por suerte mi vientre no es tan grande y me permite hacer eso.-ya ven- lo abrasé- no entiendo…Es parte de la vida enfermarse, a mí me han pasado cosas peores que a ti y tú te pones mal a la primera- sequé sus lágrimas.

-esto es distinto- su voz era más ronca de cómo era normalmente, debido a la inflamación- siempre intento hacer las cosas bien y me salen mal, el lunes iba a cantar en los premios y debido a esto no podré hacerlo, odio defraudar a mis fans y lo sabes- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-es una simple inflamación, con medicamentos y reposo podrás superarla y cantar el lunes.- sonreí

-¿tú crees? –

-¡Claro que sí!- lo animé, me afecta verlo en estas condiciones.- pero ahora debemos levantarnos y tomar desayuno, si quieres mejorarte luego.

Estábamos en plena primavera, la verdad es que ya empezaba a elevarse la temperatura levemente, me vestí con un short de jeans una polera negra y unas sandalias del mismo color, Ikuto se demoró mucho en vestirse, así que mientras me puse a hacer la cama, ya que no tenemos empleada todavía y también hice el desayuno.  
>-está todo listo- dije entrando a 'su closet'- sólo faltas tú- respiré profundo, sé que está enfermo y todo ese asunto, comprendo que se sienta mal pero no puede venir a comportarse como un niño de 5 años.-<p>

-ya estoy listo, vamos – tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al, comimos en silencio, a decir verdad: tampoco quería que esforzara mucho su voz, eso podría hacerle mucho más daño.

* * *

><p>-Inflamación de las cuerdas bucales, señor Tsukiyomi- le dijo el doctor después de examinarlo- Eso le pasa por esforzar mucho su voz, ¿Cuántos conciertos ha hecho últimamente?-lo interrogó.<p>

-concierto, concierto; hice el último hace casi un mes, pero hace unos días canté en el centro comercial, nada masivo.

-bueno, sea como sea usted debe descansar, mínimo 2 días, además de tomar las pastillas que le recetaré.- se dirigió hacia su escritorio, Ikuto lo observaba en silencio.- ¿tiene alguna pregunta antes de retirarse?

-Sí- dijo- El lunes asistiré a los Premios Internacionales de la Música ¿puedo cantar ese día?-

-Debe ser muy responsable y autoevaluarse para ese día; si se siente bien, cante todo lo que quiera, pero si no es así, es mejor que no lo haga ¿entendió? No quiero que haga algo que le costará más caro de lo que parece.- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi novio.

-muchas gracias doctor- dije yo, nos íbamos a retirar.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunté, ya estábamos en la casa y Ikuto estaba en cama. Él negó con la cabeza, no le habían prohibido hablar pero según él era mejor no hacerlo.- bueno, cuando te dé hambre me dices para ir a prepararte una sopa.- sonreí y me recosté al lado de él.<p>

- estoy ansiosa- lo miré a los ojos- ¿Qué irán a decir todas las personas? ''oooh Ikuto Tsukiyomi será padre'' ''¡Mira, ella es menor que él!'' .- Cambié de tono a medida que iba ejemplificando las distintas opiniones que podrían ocasionar la noticia. Ikuto tomó su celular y escribió algo, decía : ''¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no importa? Más de 100- reí- no debes preocuparte, si son fans de verdad deberán entender, las amo y les debo todo, pero tampoco son mis dueñas. No es el fin del mundo''.

-es imposible no estar nerviosa- sonreí tímidamente- no quiero causar daños- él frunció el seño, como si no entendiera- volvió a escribir en su celular: ''No sigas con eso, no quiero enojarme contigo y estás logrando que me salga de quicio. Mis fans tendrán que comprender y punto ¿acaso crees que ellas no piensan en mí? Sé que ellas no estarán de lo más felices con esto, pero aunque sea a la fuerza tendrán que acostumbrarse''. Al leerlo no le dije nada, sólo me paré de la cama, me di media vuelta y caminé hacia el living.

-¿A dónde vas?- sentí su fría y enferma voz-

-al baño- respondí seria. Fui al baño efectivamente, pero luego me fui al living a ver un poco de televisión. Luego de una media hora sentada fui nuevamente al dormitorio, estaba Ikuto durmiendo, lo tapé más ya que pensé que tendría frío y fui a la cocina, me preparé un yogurt con cereal y fui nuevamente a ver televisión al Living.

* * *

><p><strong>Como quedo ? :D espero que les haya gustado :) <strong>

**Adios ! **


	28. Los Premios Internacionales de la Música

**HOLA! VOLVI :B perdón por no actualizar antes pero fue por los últimos exámenes porque mañana salgo de clases! :D**

**Quiero hacer una aclaración : la enfermedad de Utau es Angina de Pecho que produce insuficiente aporte de sangre (oxígeno) a las célula del músculo del corazón, perdón si no lo mencione :D**

**También incluiré a algunos Shugos Charas :)**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo !**

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV <strong>

Día lunes ¡Hoy es el gran día! Ikuto seguía durmiendo, no quise despertarlo, porque si bien: está mejor de su cosa a la garganta, igual debe aprovechar de descansar lo último que le queda, a las 12 del medio día debe irse a ensayar su presentación. Le pregunté varias veces anoche si es que estaba seguro de que podía cantar, me respondió que estaba más que seguro, igual le creí porque se notaba que estaba con un mejor estado de ánimo. Fui al baño y me bañé, luego me vestí con un short de Jeans junto con un poleron blanco y unos zapatos bajos de color negro **(N/A: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil :D )**, después de estar lista fui nuevamente al dormitorio a ver si es que había despertado, pero seguía durmiendo. Fui al comedor a tomar desayuno, luego lavé mis dientes, tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento.

Mi colegio queda a unos 15 minutos en auto desde nuestro hogar, pero yo no tengo licencia de conducir, entonces decidí caminar, algo que me hace muy bien.  
>Llegué y pasé al baño como de costumbre, luego me acerqué a Rikka, la saludé y conversamos un poco hasta que tocaron para ir a clases.<p>

-¿Estás nerviosa por lo de la noche? – Me dijo con cierto entusiasmo en sus palabras.- yo lo estaría- sonrió

-créeme que lo estoy, mucho. – Asentí con mi cabeza mientras hablaba- No sé cuál es el motivo de tanta tranquilidad de Ikuto hacia el tema, Rikka, te juro que hoy es un día demasiado importante para nosotros y de seguro que para sus fans. –

-tienes que estar tranquila, ellas deberán comprender.- me di cuenta que yo era la neurótica que pensaba que todo iba a salir mal, ya que cuando hablé con mis padres sobre lo que pasaría hoy, ellos me respondieron lo mismo ''Tranquila, todo va a estar bien''.

-Suerte- dijo mi amiga antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, debía ir lo más rápido al departamento, buscar dinero e ir a buscar el vestido donde Carmen, para luego llamar a las estilistas para que vengan a arreglarme, eran las 2 y media de la tarde, el hambre me consumíé al McDonals más cercano que encontré y me compré una porción de papas fritas y una bebida, me senté en una mesa mirando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Disculpa- miré a la linda niña que me había tocado el hombro- ¿Tú eres Amu Hinamori?

-¡Sí!-le respondí amablemente.

-¿Te molestaría sacarte una foto con nosotras? - apuntó como a 3 niñas más-.

-Claro que no- sonreí- vengan- ellas se acercaron a mí y una chica tomó la foto.

-nos hace muy feliz que Ikuto te haya elegido a ti, la verdad es que no soportábamos la idea de verlo con alguien que estuviera con el solo por su fama.-

-Gracias, pero ya debo irme, lo siento-Les dije

-¿Irás a los Premios Internacionales de la Música?- me preguntó la misma chica que tocó mi hombro anteriormente

-Sí, iré. Adios Chicas, un gusto conocerlas- sonreí, tomé mi bolso y salí del local, para luego cruzar la calle y llegar al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero mírate lo hermosa que estas!- dijo Ikuto entrando al departamento, él ya estaba más que listo, me paré del asiento y besé sus labios, Ikuto decidió ponerse un traje negro completo junto con una corbata de color blanco y unos zapatos negros.<p>

-tú no te quedas atrás- reí. Fui al gran baño de nuestro departamento y me miré al espejo, quedé realmente sorprendida por el gran trabajo que habían hecho, Carmen se encargo de mi vestido blanco con detalles negros el cual me coloque con tacos negros y unos aretes plateados con negros **(N/A: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil! )**, lavé mis manos y salí.- muchas gracias- le dije a las dos chicas que habían estado haciendo maravillas con mi rostro y mi cabello toda la tarde.

- de nada- dijeron ambas a coro.

-creo que debemos irnos- dijo Ikuto- nos están esperando abajo, son las 7 y debemos estar máximo a las 7:30 allá.

-bueno, estoy lista, vamos- sonreí y tomé su mano.

-respira- dicho esto rió, ya estábamos por llegar y los nervios me mataban. Ikuto tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

-como digas- sonreí y besé levemente sus labios.

* * *

><p>-BUENO CHICOS, AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON LA ESTRELLA DEL MOMENTO 'IKUTO TSUKIYOMI'- decía la periodista que hacía algunas entrevistas mientras pasábamos por la red Carpet.- Y SU NOVIA AMU HINAMORI, COMO VEN ELLOS SE HAN RECONCILIADO. Y CUENTANOS IKUTO ¿COMO HA ESTADO TODO ULTIMAMENTE?<p>

Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-La verdad es que ha estado todo demasiado bien –pausó- estoy con la mujer que amo, vivimos felices y nuestro primer hijo viene en camino- la cara de la chica se distorsionó a mil, creo que ni ella se esperaba esto.

-¿Us…te…des…ten…dran…un…hi…jo? – dijo silabeando. Asentí con la cabeza y oculté mi risa, la chica estaba más pálida que un muerto.-¡Felicitaciones!- abrasó a Ikuto y luego a mí- Y cuéntenme ¿Cuántos meses tienes Amu?

-Cuatro- le respondí- creemos que nacerá a fines de agosto o septiembre – sonreí –

-Bueno, muchas felicidades, espero que sigan siendo lo felices que son.

-Muchas gracias- dije yo

-Gracias- tomé la mano de Ikuto y seguimos caminando, miles de flashes nos llegaban, no me molestaban, incluso me sentía cómoda posando a las cámaras, con mi amor y mi bebé.

[-¿ESCUCHARON ESO? – miró a la cámara- INFORMACIÓNDE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI DENTRO DE UNOS 5 MESES SERÁ PADRE- creo que ella estaba más emocionada que nosotros mismos- TRANQUILAS FANS DE IKUTO, ESTO ALGÚN DÍA IBA A PASAR Y TIENEN QUE SER FUERTES]

Llegamos hasta donde estaba el manager de Ikuto.

-Felicidades Amu, Ikuto me había contado hace unos días que serían padres- sonrió- que bueno que se haya atrevido a decirlo.

-por mí, que no hubiese sabido nadie- reí- pero bueno, no puedo privar a Ikuto de mostrar su felicidad –lo abracé.

-jeje, bueno, vayamos que deberíamos estar sentados y estamos sólo perdiendo tiempo – nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la gran Arena en la que se celebran estos, mientras esperábamos que nos dejaran pasar muchas personas se acercaron a nosotros y nos felicitaron ¡Los rumores corren tan rápido!

-amor- me dijo Ikuto, ya habíamos llegado a donde estaríamos sentados, eran como la tercera fila de un lado izquierdo- unos quince minutos después de que empiece debo irme, tengo que prepararme para el show, no te preocupes porque te quedarás con mi mamá.

-¡Tía Souko está aquí!- dije más que sorprendida, nadie me había comunicado nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Dije un poco molesta

-Porque ayer llamó diciendo 'Hijo, sí quiero ir, ya compré mi vestido, nos vemos mañana'. No tuve tiempo de decirte nada.-miró por encima de mi hombro, miraba a alguien, me di vuelta y vi a mi suegra.

-¡Tía Souko!.-me paré rápidamente y la abracé, hace tiempo que no la veía, si habíamos hablado por teléfono estos últimos días pero aún así la extrañaba

-¿Cómo estás?- dije cuando ya nos habíamos sentado en la misma fila.

-Muy bien, contenta de verlos ¿Cómo te has sentido tú? –

-bien, por suerte todo ha salido bien- sonreí.

-Ya dejen de 'cuchichear' y pongan atención, está por empezar. –dijo Ikuto tomando mi mano

De un momento a otro se apagaron todas las luces y un sonido agradable se apoderó del lugar, una gran explosión de fuego ocurrió y dos personas aparecieron casi por arte de magia sobre el escenario, eran dos conocidos artistas Día y Daichi.

-Woooo BUENAS NOCHES NCY- dijeron ambos a coro-

-BUENO, ESTA NOCHE – dijo Día – LA GRAN ACADEMIA PREMIARÁ A LOS MEJORES ARTISTAS DE NUESTRA GENERACIÓN, PERO…

-PERO – continuó Daichi- comenzó acantar la conocida canción de Ikuto- ¿LES SUENA? – se escuchó un gran '¡Sí!'. Reí en mi interior- ¡CLARO!

-DAICHI, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE MORIRÉ – Ironizó la chica- ¡IKUTO TSUKIYOMI SERÁ PADRE! – en ese momento las cámaras nos enfocaron y todos nos miraron- ¡OH MY GOSH! MI VIDA LLEGÓ A SU FIN- todos rieron por la exageración y aplaudieron.

-HABLANDO EN SERIO, QUIERO FELICITARLOS, SOY PADRE HACE VARIOS AÑOS Y ESTA EXPERIENCIA NO SE PAGA CON NADA, EL AMOR DE PADRES ES ALGO

INDESCRIPTIBLE, SÓLO ESPERO QUE SEAN BUENOS, PERO DE ESO NO CABE DUDA- todos aplaudieron nuevamente y comenzaron las nominaciones. Entre eso conversé un poco con mi suegra, la verdad de que estaba muy interesante nuestro tema de conversación, pero algo nuevamente nos interrumpió.

-¡Amu!- dijo Ikuto–lo miré- ahora debo irme, te amo- besó lentamente mis labios y se paró junto a su manager. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver a Ikuto en su presentación, creo que lo que logramos hacer hoy es algo muy importante para nosotros y mucha gente más, seremos padres y eso no lo podemos negar. Mientras escuchaba las canciones que interpretaban también pensé 'Las fans de Ikuto me odiarán', eso ha rondado mi cabeza por días y días, sin contar que antes de ayer no dormí casi nada pensando en ese tema. 'todo estará bien', me dije a sí misma y seguí observando atentamente.

Dijeron las nominaciones de 'Mejor artista femenino del año', ganó como era de esperar Miki , que a pesar de comenzar con su carrera como cantante debuto muy bien, luego de eso anunciaron que Ikuto haría su presentación.

Los nervios me carcomían, primero mostraron el primer video que Ikuto había subido a youtube, se encontraba él con tan sólo 12 años cantando, mis ojos se aguaron ¡Eso había pasado hace poco tiempo y miren lo que logró!, aunque a decir verdad nunca me había mostrado esos videos, estaba todo apagado y cuando se encendieron las luces lo ví sentando en un pequeño 'piso' con su guitarra, Miré el show atentamente, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, Tía Souko se dio cuenta y me abrazó, ese abraso me llenó de alegría y calma. Sequé mis lágrimas y miré nuevamente el escenario, Ikuto me miraba y agité mi mano en forma de saludo, él sonrió y siguió con su presentación.

Al termino de todo, el público no parada de aplaudir, yo me incluía en todo eso, su madre también lloraba, ''Amu, no puedo creer que mi bebé esté tan grande´', me dijo y sólo sonreí.

-''Todo esto es para mis grandes amores – el público dijo 'aaw'- primero que todo le quiero agradecer a mis fans, las amo con todo mi corazón y pese a todo nunca las dejaré de lado, segundo quiero agradecer a mi madre por traerme al mundo y criarme con tan hermosos valores, gracias ti soy lo que soy, tercero quiero agradecerle a la mujer de mi vida, te amo Amu, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con la noticia de que seremos padres, por último quiero agradecer a todo el equipo de producción, sin ustedes nada sería posible- secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus rojas mejillas - ¡BUENAS NOCHES NEW YORK!- dicho esto bajó del escenario, nuevamente los aplausos de todos hacia él no cesaban.

Me paré del asiento porque el manager de Ikuto me había dicho que fuera si es que quería, caminé por el gran pasillo, las miradas me seguían pero no me incomodé, es más: me gustó. Llegué hasta la gran escalera por la que iba caminando, subió su mirada y me vió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro y corrió hacia mí, lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas y él lloró nuevamente en mi hombro, se veía más emocionado que nunca.

-Te amo amor, nunca lo olvides, si hice todo esto fue para demostrarle al mundo lo maravillosa que eres- me miró a los ojos y noté que me hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Lo sé- sonreí – está bien- posó sus labios sobre los míos y nuevamente sentí el estallido de aplausos, miré hacia atrás y me di cuenta que todos nos miraban ¿Cómo no? Nuestra imagen estaba en todas las pantallas gigantes. Tomé su mano y me dirigí junto a él hacia el camarín, todos se cambiaron de ropa y volvimos hacia nuestros puestos iniciales.

-Y EL ARTISTA MASCULINO DEL AÑO ES…¡IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!- los ojos se le abrieron como verdaderos platos a Ikuto, se paró inmediatamente de la silla, me abrazó y luego caminó hacia el escenario.

-wow- suspiró- CREO QUE YA LO HE DICHO TODO…BUENO, GRACIAS A MIS FANS POR VOTAR Y…NUNCA OLVIDEN QUE SUS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN HACER REALIDAD. –

-Felicitaciones- le dije cuando llegó a mi lado.

* * *

><p>Vi el reloj y marcaba las 11 de la mañana, hoy no iría al colegio porque estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para apenas poder levantarme a comer, giré a mi izquierda y vi a Ikuto viendo televisión, besé su mejilla y me senté en la cama.<p>

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – me preguntó

-Bien y tú? – le contesté.

-bien, sin un peso de encima- sonrió – todos hablan de nosotros, me gusta, me gusta que el mundo sepa que te amo.

-Ikuto- me miró- me has dicho eso más de 50000 veces- reí

-es la verdad, así que no me molestaría decírtelo 50000 veces más- sonreí.- En la mañana llamaron tus padres, dijo que fuéramos a almorzar con él, que invitáramos a mi mamá también ¿qué dices?-

-obviamente que iremos-

Vimos unos minutos más las noticias que daban de nosotros hasta que me dio hambre, Ikuto fue a preparar el desayuno mientras yo me bañaba. Luego me vestí con un vestido de color gris con detalles rosados y verdes junto con unas sandalias claras **(N/A: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil XD)** algo sencillo porque no tenía que ser 'más' para ver solamente a mis padres y a Tía Souko.


	29. Es increíble como cambian las cosas

**HOLA ! PEEEERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES :c PERO UNA AMIGA ME INVITO A SU CASA POR UNA SEMANA :D Y HAYA NO TIENEN INTERNET Y POR ESO NO PUDE SUBIR UN CAPITULO.**

**MUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D !**

**OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO **

**ADIOS :) !**

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

''Eres una maldita''

''Prepárate para morir''

''Te odiamos''

Eran las palabras más suaves que había entre todas las amenazas que alcancé a leer cuando inicié sesión en Twitter y Facebook. Decidí actualizar mi estado mientras las lágrimas no se cansaban de caer por mis mejillas.

''No saben cuantas veces Ikuto menciona la palabra "mis fans" al día, tienen que estar agradecidas de todo lo que hace por usted. Nuestro bebé no impedirá que él las siga amando tanto o más de lo que ya lo hace''. Terminé de escribir aquellas palabras cuando siento el sonido de la puerta principal, cerré rápidamente la laptop y sequé mis lágrimas.

-¡Amor, llegué!- gritó Ikuto desde el primer piso**. [N/A: Recuerden que es un departamento de 2 pisos]**.

Amu ¿Dónde estás? –dijo a punto de llegar al dormitorio. Al momento en que me vio corrió a abrazarme

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – besó tiernamente mi frente.

-Nada, amor, nada- lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, lo que hizo que me dieran más ganas de llorar. Giró su mirada y se encontró con la laptop

-¿Internet? – Alzó una ceja- veamos- secó mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, dejó de tenerme entre sus brazos y abrió el PC para mirar atentamente lo que decía.

Las pestañas habían quedado abiertas, entonces al momento de abrirlo se encontró con todo, miró atentamente cada palabra, unos 20 minutos después yo seguía al lado de él esperando su reacción. Me miró con la cara de más pena que pudo tener en esta última semana

- No las entiendo- su voz estaba débil, creo que a él también le afectó- ''Ikuto, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré'' – imitó la voz de una chica- ¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras? – hizo una mueca con su boca.- te amo, más que a nada en este mundo y a ellas les debo prácticamente todo, pero no voy a estar aguantando que te digan ese tipo de cosas, somos humanos y tenemos derecho a ser felices.

-ya, olvídalo, no quiero que te pongas mal por eso- hice un intento de sonrisa, en el fondo también me sentí mal por lo que dijeron de mí- no porque yo no les guste no son fans de verdad, ellas tienen que ser fanáticas tuyas, no mías ni de tus relaciones-

-¿eso crees? – sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando le inventan cualquier mentirilla para reanimarlo-

-claro que sí- lo abracé-

-bueno, pero espérame- noté que cerró mi sesión en twitter e inició él- mira- me dijo después de un rato, me acerqué a la pantalla y leí ''La loca experiencia que vivo a diario es gracias a ustedes, por eso y mucho más las amo. Pero la vida es así y seré padre, una chica se logró ganar mi corazón y ustedes deben estar felices de eso''.

* * *

><p>Nos quedamos lo que restaba de la tarde en la casa, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba con el ánimo suficiente como para salir, así que estuvimos viendo películas todo el tiempo. Los extraños antojos por el embarazo comenzaron a aparecer, me dieron unas ganas enormes de comer comida china. Vi el reloj y marcaba las 8 de la tarde, fui a darme un baño, mientras que Ikuto seguía acostado viendo televisión, luego me vestí con un jeans oscuro junto con un poleron rojo y unas converse del mismo color <strong>[NA: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil :) ]** , luego llegué al dormitorio y todavía estaba acostado

-¿Te vas a levantar? Porque si prefieres puedo ir sola- se paró de un salto

-Tú no puedes ir sola a ningún lado, alguien te puede hacer algo malo y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca. Espérame, en menos de 15 minutos estoy listo. Mientras me maquillaba un poco lo esperé, luego llegó ya vestido , me eché un poco de perfume y salimos rumbo al restaurant chino más cercano que había a nuestro hogar

.-¿sabes?- lo miré mientras manejaba- creo que el embarazado soy yo- reí por la estupidez que acababa de decir

- ¡Es cierto!- rió también-mira, estoy súper sensible, tengo más panza, además también he tenido antojos- frunció el seño- sí, definitivamente yo soy el embarazado.

-¡tonto! Eso es normal – sonreí- a veces a los hombres se les traspasa todo lo de sus mujeres, creo que eso es ¿te imaginas embarazado? – Reí a carcajadas de tan sólo imaginármelo- además no te gustaría cargar a un frágil ser dentro tuyo por 9 meses ¿o sí? –

-si es que es tuyo puedo cargar hasta una mole si es necesario- me miró con ternura, ya habíamos llegado.-

-eres lindo ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

-No – dijo sarcásticamente- eres la primera persona que lo hace- besé suavemente sus labios y nos bajamos del vehículo. Cómo era de esperar, unos paparazzi nos estaban esperando a las afueras del restaurant-

-IKUTO, AMU, SÓLO QUEREMOS UNAS PALABRAS- nos dijo un hombre, por suerte se mantuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, respetando mi condición- ¿QUÉ OPINAS SOBRE LAS AMENAZAS HACIA TU NOVIA?- lo miró-

-Definitivamente no sé lo que les pasa, siempre me dan su apoyo, sé que me aman y es difícil, pero es la ley de la vida y no podemos hacer nada en contra de eso. Ahora, permiso vinimos a cenar, no a dar declaraciones- tomó mi mano delicadamente y entramos.

La verdad es que nos atendieron muy bien, traté de dejar de lado mis pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana con mi padre y lo que me decían esa multitud de niñas, a mi parecer y siendo justa con mis pensamientos creo que ellas están celosas, no es por ser presumida ni nada de eso, pero es que sinceramente no me cabe en la cabeza su razón para odiarme, siendo que no les he hecho nada, tampoco les quitaré a Ikuto si es que eso creen. Comimos entre rizas y una llamada que definitivamente no me la esperaba, Ikuto atendió en frente mío, entre nosotros no hay secretos y él es bastante sincero con eso.

-Amor- me miró con una sonrisa cuando colgó – Ran nos invitó a su show, sabes que somos muy cercanos y no puedo decirle que no ¿qué dices? – me encogí de hombros, de verdad que me da lo mismo ir o no a esos programas.- ¿sí o no?

-yaya, vamos- sonreí -¿Cuándo es?

-mañana- me respondió rápidamente- quiero que tengas claro que si algo te incomoda podemos irnos en seguida, no es tu obligación ir-

-si quiero ir, no te preocupes- tomé su mano.

-a otra cosa- se nota que este niño es hiperactivo, nunca para de hablar – no irás más al colegio, esto ya lo conversamos, ahora que todos saben no quiero que vayas, acuérdate que ya lo habíamos conversado antes.

-si papi – dije en tono de broma, él me miró de reojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero por qué insistes en volver al colegio?- me decía Ikuto una y otra vez, ya se estaba enojando- estarás bien en la casa.<p>

-ese es el problema, no quiero estar en la casa- le contesté calmadamente- ¿Crees que no me aburriré? Te hago saber que sí.

-amor –paró el auto a un lado de la carretera- no me perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo, vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo y no quiero que tengas complicaciones ¿entiendes?-

no por ir al colegio nuestro bebé nacerá mal –

-pero te pueden hacer algo, siempre hay niñas envidiosas que querrán hacerte algo Amu-

-mira, hagamos un trato; voy hasta que termine el semestre al colegio, luego tendré a la tutora en casa ¿sí?- me miró de reojo

-¡Quedan 2 meses para eso!-

-Óyeme algo- lo miré ultra híper enojada- si tu llegas a sacarme del colegio, yo me voy de tu casa.-rió sarcásticamente-

-já ¿Dónde irás?-

-¡No por eso voy a tener que vivir como tú quieres! Ikuto, entiéndeme, se cuidarme sola, además conozco a Rikka y sé que no dejará que me hagan daño. Y si vienes con amenazas, entonces ¿qué hago acá? –

-ya, lo siento- me abrazó repentinamente- irás al colegio hasta que se termine el semestre, lo que menos quiero hacer es pelear y hacerte pasar rabias. Disculpa si me comporto así, pero créeme lo nervioso que estoy con todo esto. No soy perfecto y lo tienes que tener más que claro –besó mi frente, solo me aferré más a su pecho-te amo

-yo también, pero no me gusta que te comportes así- nos quedamos así por un rato- ¿Los chicos se habrán enterado?

-Kukkai ya lo sabía

-gracias por contarlo ¿eh?

-creí que lo sabías-

-cuando estuvimos separados nunca vi alguna noticia tuya- me miró a los ojos, esa mirada de 'sorpresa'- me hacía muy mal.

-bueno, no hablemos de eso. – besó tiernamente mis labios, me acomodé en el asiento y nuevamente se puso a conducir.

* * *

><p>Me levanté y vestí con un polera manga larga de color plomo junto con un jeans claro y unas zapatillas <strong>[NA: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil :) ]**, era día miércoles y Ikuto hoy iba al estudio. Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, bueno lo busqué por toda la casa y no estaba. Hice comida solo para mí, no iba a hacer para él y la iba a desperdiciar. Comí lentamente, la verdad es que me quedaba más de media hora antes de salir del departamento.

Terminé de hacer todo a eso de las 7:20, en diez minutos más debía partir rumbo al colegio, rezando para no pasara nada malo. Tomé un taxi, extrañamente el conductor no me cobró ni un peso por llevarme al colegio, mejor para mí, pero no me gusta que me traten 'especial' por ser quien soy. Me bajé y ya la mirada de unas cuantas chicas se posaba sobre mí, algunas me apuntaban con el dedo y susurraban cosas a sus oídos, seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegué al patio, la gente se daba vuelta a verme e inmediatamente dirigían su mirada hacia mi poco abultado vientre. Caminé hacia donde estaba Rikka y me saludó con un gran abrazo.-

-viste que ser valiente valía la pena- sonrió – te felicito –

-gracias- le contesté-

Conversamos un rato entre las dos y cuando tocaron el timbre nos dirigimos a la sala

.-ya veo tu razón para defender tanto a esas regaladas-me dijo la rubia oxigenada de mi clase o Lulu- lo único que querías conseguir era atrapar a Tsukiyomi con un bebé ¿no? Ya lo estás consiguiendo.

-¿Perdón? –Dije sarcásticamente- ¿Regalada yo? Pff, con el único hombre que he estado ha sido con él, linda. No le ando pegando el sida a cualquiera como tú. Además ¿sabes de cuando conozco a Ikuto? De que tenía 8 años, mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta que podía cantar. Nunca quise 'atraparlo' ni nada por el estilo, solo pasó y eso.

-aún así sigues siendo una cualquiera- ni siquiera moví un dedo, la quedé mirando por algunos minutos y luego seguí conversando, hasta que ella se aburrió y se fue a sentar. Las clases concluyeron normal, nadie más se me acercó a decirme alguna cosa, estoy acostumbrada a que hagan cosas malas en contra mío, ya han hecho muchas.

Llamé a Ikuto y me dijo que nos juntáramos en la casa para poder ir a 'The Ran Show'. Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el paradero de taxis cuando unas niñas se acercan a mí, me di cuenta que ya estaban al lado mío, cuando alguien me abrazó.

-Te amamos – dijo más que emocionada una rubia con frenos- eres la mejor

-¿Qué pasa? – Dije un poco confundida

-Te amamos, te amamos por hacer a Ikuto feliz- esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, ellas no estaban llorando ni prácticamente muriéndose porque íbamos a tener un bebé, al contrario estaban más que felices- eres la mejor

-Gracias- dije emocionada, mis ojos ya estaban aguados

-gracias a ti- repitieron nuevamente. Con mi amiga estuvimos un buen rato conversando con aquellas fans pero lamentablemente tuvimos que decirles que íbamos apuradas, ya que yo debía llegar temprano a casa.

Llegué hasta mi destino y me despedí de Rikka. Llegué a casa unos quince minutos después, entré y estaba Ikuto viendo televisión, al verme se paró del sillón rápidamente y besó con delicadeza mis labios.

-¿Cómo te fue? –

-Muy bien – sonreí – para que veas que no es tan malo que vaya al colegio. Ikuto no dijo nada, en el fondo yo sabía que si fuera por él me hubiese quedado los 9 meses de mi embarazo en la casa, se que quiere protegerme pero la idea es que yo igual me sienta cómoda- iré a cambiarme, veo que tú estás listo- besé su mejilla y fui directamente al baño, tomé una ducha corta y fui en busca de algo adecuado para ponerme decidí ponerme un vestido de color piel junto con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color **[N/A: Ropa de Amu en mi perfil :) ]** , luego de peinar mi cabello fui al comedor.

-¿tienes hambre? Podríamos comer algo antes de irnos, todavía hay tiempo – me preguntó

-no mucha, pero si quieres comer, come.

-no, almorcé hace una media hora atrás, hice spaguetti, queda harto para ti.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Dije en broma mirándolo de reojo- no soy tan cerda, Ikuto- reí

-pero sí tienes más apetito, no creo que te moleste lo que dije ¿o no? – Negué con la cabeza- ¿Te sirvo?

-no tengo hambre, luego comeré algo- sonreí –ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde. Tomé mi cartera e Ikuto las llaves del auto, nos preocupamos de que todo estuviese bien y salimos del departamento.

* * *

><p>– No gracias- le respondí a la maquilladora que se ofrecía a maquillarme cuando ya estábamos en los camarines- no lo necesito, como otros- dije mirando a Ikuto, quien estaba relajadamente sentado mientras esparcían un polvo en su cara-<p>

-amor, agradécele a esto que me veas igual de bien todos los días

-como digas, señor ego – la maquilladora solamente rió.-

Si no quieres responder algo, no lo hagas, nadie te obliga-me dio la mano, estábamos a poco de salir a escena.- si te…-

Me lo has repetido como cien mil veces, ya lo sé. No tengo cinco años- besé sus labios lentamente-

-¡Y AHORA EL FENÓMENO DEL MOMENTO, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI Y SU EMBARAZADA NOVIA AMU!


End file.
